Enter Mayhem
by Agent-G
Summary: 1st in the AGU series. What happens when someone can no longer hide that he's a mutant and then joins the XMen: please read and review COMPLETE
1. day of days pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from X-Men Evolution, or any other Marvel character. Mayhem (Vincent Freeman) is my own character as are any of the other new characters unless I say otherwise.**

**This is my first FanFic so please be nice, but I do appreciate any constructive advice you have.**

**This takes place one week after season 4 of X-Men: Evolution**

* * *

**ENTER MAYHEM**

**CHAPTER 1: The Day of Days pt.1**

Life is a strange thing, just when you think you got some order in your life, just when you think you finally have things going for you, that's seems to be the point when your whole life gets turned over. Today was definitely THAT kind of day.

A young man woke up in the dead of night in a small dark bedroom, he was breathing hard, a little sweat on his body, and a pounding heart hammering in his ears. 'Damn, not again.' He thought to himself as he fall back onto his bead. He looked over to the clock to see the time.

3:32 AM.

'…Damn…stupid nightmares.' He slowly got off his bead. It had been three months and twenty days, since one of his nightmares had returned to him, he usually only got them about once a month or so. So when he went over three months without one, he had thought maybe for one in his life he was finally over them.

'Right. Over them, stupid me.' He figured.

He walked over to the small bathroom next to the room, the young man didn't bother with turning on the lights, he knew where everything was. That and having a photographic memory helps you to remember where you put everything the night before also really helps. A memory like his can really be helpful, but other times can be a curse.

It wasn't a far walk, since it was a pretty small room and the bathroom is not that much bigger. When he got in he turned on the light and looked in the mirror. "Gees," The dark haired youth said to himself. To put things plainly, he had looked better, of course he knew he had also looked a lot worse.

In the mirror he saw his short cropped black hair was all messed up, you could barley make out his light blue eyes because they where so red. He also had some stubble on his face, but not much since he was only seventeen and his facial hair took some time to grow in.

He turned on the water in the sink and then started to splash some water on his face, and tried to force the memory of the nightmare away. He always have to force them away, it's not like he can forget them no matter HOW hard he tried. So after years he managed to compartmentalize his mind, he just pictured a box in his head and forced the memories into it, it didn't always work and it took a few tries sometimes as well.

That would be part of the 'curse' thing about that memory of his. He could remember the good and the bad just as well. How well, let me put it to you this way, most people's memories would be like those old black and white silent movies, while his is like full surround sound, 3-D, cinemax type of movie.

After he finished the move on back to his nice comfy bed, and laid down. He stared up at the ceiling wondering why he had one of the few reoccurring nightmares. He also had this feeling of dread. You know the kind that you get when you know something REALLY wrong will happen.

'Vincent, you are just being paranoid again.' He told himself, but as he got back to sleep that feeling is not going away. Sufficed to say the rest of the night didn't go that well for Vince.

**-In the morning-**

The next morning Vince got up, and cleaned himself up. He went to the kitchen to start helping with breakfast. As he looked around, it was still 6:55 and the kids would still be asleep, as is everyone else, so Vincent decided to get an early start and started to move. Not just move, but move at a speed faster then any human could move. Yup that's right he was a mutant and super-speed is one of his powers. Yup you heard me 'one of' as in more than one, but I'll get to the others later and at the moment he only needed his speed right now. Plus it wasn't true super speed, it might be more accurate to say a 'speed boost' instead. Since he could only move super fast for small amounts of time.

When he tried to go for too long at super speed he got so tired that he was sluggish after it. Like going for a killer workout, and he felt drained for hours after it.

As he was just about done, when a loud voice called out to him, "VINCENT J. FREEMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Vince stopped dead cold. He knew that voice, and also knew that when that man used the full name of one of the kids under his care then they were in trouble. "Well young man?"

Vince turned around and saw a priest with a stern look on his face. Father Michaels the priest who was in charge of St. Peter's Orphanage in Toronto. It was where Vincent Freeman lived since he had been seven years old. He was an orphan boy in Canada but he was also secretly a mutant with the exception of two people.

"Well since it's so early I thought I get a little head start on breakfast for the kids" He told him with his head looking at the floor, he could never look him in the eyes when he was mad, since Vincent had nothing but respect for this man that had took him in and raised him.

Father Michaels just looks at him for a few seconds then signs, while shaking his head. Now he changes into that caring voice he has that just grabs your heart. "Vincent, you know I don't have a problem with your powers, but lately you've gotten a little reckless, and if someone where to see you do that, than I fear what would happen you. Especially after that whole Apocalypse business last week"

Father Michaels is one of two people who he trusted with all his secrets including that he's a mutant. "I know but.…" He was then cut off as several children at the orphanage come running in.

"What happened! What did you do now! What's going on? Is breakfast ready?" Several of them say at once.

Vincent looked over at Father Michaels; he gives him a look that says 'We will take about this later..…in DEPTH' kind of look.

'Oh yeah, this is going to be a good day…..NOT!' He thought to himself as gets the kids their breakfast and put it on the table. "All right you little gremlins eat up." He says with some humor in his voice.

"Thanks Big Brother" they say in unison.

Big Brother is the nickname that the kids gave him because he was the oldest there and that he looked out for them. He started to eat too but before he could take his first bite, he heard, "Mr. Freeman, please stop by my room when your done" the kids at the table all start going "uh oh someone's in trouble" even the ones that still have food in their mouths.

However all he can think at the moment is 'Ah crap, I'm sooooo gonna get it' as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off the impending headache.

**-Later-**

After breakfast and a loooong talk with Father Michaels, he finished his chores and headed out to his Sensei's and then to meet his friends after that. Luckily it was summer and there was no school yet so he had the day to himself to enjoy.

Unfortunately it also meant that all the jerks that would usually be in school were out too, but he wasn't really too worried about that. After a few years, they knew not to mess with Vincent or the kids, and his friends. Let's just say over the years he had gained a bit of a reputation of kicking the crap out of bullies and leave it at that. Also, this may be Canada, but even in a city like Toronto, there are still areas that aren't exactly 'friendly' and this being one of those areas was no exception.

Vince headed on down the street to an apartment building and used the spare key to get in, but he still knocked first before going in just to be courteous. Once inside he saw the familiar sights, there was the large open space with a mat that was used for training, the doors that led to the kitchen, bedroom, and a bathroom. Across the mat sat an elderly Japanese man, sitting in a lotus position. Vince knew that he'd been waiting for him; they always have early training in the summer after all.

He looks up at the young man, and smiled. Your late Vincent-chan" The teen slightly winch at the use of 'chan' at the end of his name. His sensei really hated lateness in his students and with that suffix added to the name, Vince knew he was REALLY going to get major training because of it.

Vince bowed low and after he straighten up he replied. "Forgive my lateness Sensei, but I had a….'chat' with Father Michaels". He got up and came to face the youth, not easy since he's only 5'6 and the teenager at least 5'11 and still growing out a bit, but somehow he could still make the taller student feel small.

"You used your powers again didn't you." It wasn't a question, and he was of course the other person that knew Vincent's secret.

"Hai"

"Well then since Michaels-sama has given you a verbal beating, I believe it falls to me to give you a physical one" He had that glint in his eye that makes any student of his really wished that they were dead right now.

'Oh yeah this is going to be a_ very_ long day.' He thinks to himself before they begin.

After two hours of training, his teacher decided that had been enough for the day. Vincent was getting ready to leave when he stopped him. "Before you go I have something you should know. I am proud of your progress, you have only been training with me for ten years now, and you have come much farther than any other fighter I have known, you have a unique ability for the Martial Arts, and I am honored that you are my student."

Vince took a step back, he did not see this coming. After the sock wore off, he quickly snapped to attention "The honor is mine Sensei I have learned much from you."

"True but we are nearing the end of the road young one, I have not much left that I can teach you, and soon I will no longer be your Sensei."

Vince just stood there with his mouth open. "But Sensei…"

"ENOUGH! You know that every student must one day become his own master, to find his own destiny. You are nearing that time. Now go Vincent-san, I believe you are keeping you friends waiting" He gently took his arm and led him out the door.

After the door closed Vince just stood there. 'I can't believe that Sensei said that. I mean I knew that one day he wouldn't be my teacher anymore, but…so soon' He walked down the stairs feeling very depressed.

Well that's part one, and I know what you're thinking, "Where are the X-Men?" I'm getting to it, you'll see them at the end of chap.2 and they'll be there the rest of the way, trust me, I had to set some things up first in the story.


	2. day of days pt2

**Enter Mayhem**

**Chapter 2: Day of days Pt.2**

'Man could this day get any worse?' Was the only thought going through Vincent's head. 'I mean it's not like I wouldn't see Mr. Kansuke anymore, just that soon he wouldn't be my Sensei anymore, and I might not train with him anymore. I really LIKED training with him, it was one of the few things I always liked to do.'

He still remember the first day they had met, it was ten years ago, and he had been living at the orphanage for about three months.

**Flashback**

He was only seven and was walking down the street, when there were eight of these thugs picking on an old Japanese man, that he had seen a few times on the street. Vince moved slightly closer to see what was going on, and if he had to get involved. Though at that time in his life he really didn't like to get involved in other people's affairs, but he also didn't like people picking on others.

"Hey old man, I hear you got some fancy moves, why don't you show us, or are you too old to even lift your arms" one of the thugs said with a superior grin on his face.

"Hey don't get him mad, he might have a heart attack, ha ha ha." Another said.

"Yeah, maybe if we wait a few seconds, he'll die of old age." At that all of them started laughing at that. While the old man, only stood there like a statue. That's when one of the thugs made a grab for him and all hell broke lose.

You wouldn't think it put the old guy was fast. Make that REALY fast. As soon as the thug made a grab, the old man had blocked the hand with his right forearm, then a lightning jab to the ribs with the left, and finished him off with a vary powerful kick to the ribs.

The other goons just stood there with their mouths hanging. Unfortunately what passed for their brains then kicked in and they all started to fight the old man. Vince was getting, closer now because there was no way he was missing a second of these guys getting their butts kicked. The old guy could really move. He was unlike anything the boy had seen before, his moves were so flawless, and graceful, young Vince was mesmerized by it.

He was doing really well. After about a few seconds several of the punks were sprawled over the ground, moaning and clutching something or other. At least until one of the thugs pulled out a pipe he had under his jacket somehow and got a lucky shot in.

That was when Vince decided to get involved. As soon as the guy with the pipe drew back his arm for another blow Vincent grabbed his arm. Now normally a kid couldn't hold the arm of someone twice their age, height, and weight, but then again he wasn't normal. One of the abilities he had was super-strength. Now Vince learned from before he had found his way to Toronto, not to do things in front of people that they couldn't do. Like say move super fast, or rip-up steel with my hands. But that doesn't mean that he couldn't use a little extra strength. As long as it seemed like he was strong for my age and not a 'freak' as he had been called before.

So when young Vincent had his arm it was pretty simple for him to hold it.

"Hey what the?! " was all he got out before Vince spun him around and landed a really good blow to his gut. He went down hard.

After that both the young boy and the old guy took out the rest of them very easily. With his skills, and Vince using a little of his speed to help him dodge and land hits, and a little strength to make sure they stayed down, it wasn't hard. Those that didn't fall to the ground had decided to call it a day and grabbed their friends off the ground and ran.

The boy walked up to the old man. He looked slightly hurt from where that guy hit him with the pipe. "Hey are you okay mister, do you need any help?" He just turned to him, and started looking at me. Looking like he was studding the boy and it made him nervous.

Finally he broke the silence, with a slight smile and said, "Yes I suppose I could use a little help. Could you help me to my home, young one?" It was the first time the young boy had heard him talk and he had a kind voice, he also had a slight accent that said he probably wasn't originally from Canada but then again most of the people in my area come from other cultures so Vince wasn't really surprised.

"I…I…guess." The young boy was slightly nervous. He didn't know this man, but Father Michaels said you should help those in need. So he had helped him to his place and up the stairs. When we got to his door Vince was about to leave when, he asked the boy to come in. Vince wasn't sure what to do.

"Your not afraid of an old man are you boy?" Before he had seen him fight Vince would have said no, but then again if he tried anything it's not like he could stop Vince.

"Alright." The boy didn't see what harm could there be and he seemed nice, but the boy would still be on his guard.

Vince was amazed at the place. He had never seen some of the things that he saw. There were Japanese tapestries, a few vases, and other decorations that I'd never seen before. He was so interested in looking around that he didn't notice that the old man had gathered a few things at a table and sate down.

"Tell me what is your name child," Vince spun around quickly he had forgotten about him.

'Nice going, why don't you just wear a blindfold?' He thought to myself 'Well I guess I should answer him.'

"My name is Vincent."

"Well my name is Mr. Kansuke, Vincent. You know I was very impressed by how you handled yourself out there, but I have two questions I would like to have answered please."

The young boy was a little hesitant. "Okay…. what do you want to know?"

"First why did you decide to help me?"

He wasn't too sure himself so he just went with whatever came first to his head. "I was told by Father Michaels that you should help those in need, and ……I don't like to see other people hurting someone else for….fun."

Mr. Kansuke smiled at that. "That is a very good and noble answer. Now my second on is, how did you get such power?"

Now THAT shocked him. Vince was so sure he didn't use too much, but somehow with all the fighting he still had caught on. 'Okay, don't panic; what ever you do don't panic. Maybe he's talking about another kind of power like your strength, maybe you can bluff him.'

"You see young Vincent, I studied you during the fight, and I know there is no way any normal human could do those things at your age, so I ask you again how did you get your power?"

'Okay start panicking' He was sweating bullets now. Father Michaels told him to be careful, he told him that he shouldn't use my powers out in the open, 'Why didn't I listen? It was happening all over again, I use my powers people would freak out, and I'd have to run again.'

He started looking at Vince a bit strangely then, like he was looking into him into his soul, if that was possible. "You don't know what you are do you." It wasn't a question. No the boy had no idea what he was, it was a question he always wanted to know. Why was he different, he knew how he got my powers, like he could EVER forget how, but Vince still didn't know WHAT he was.

The old Japanese man pulled out a book and opened it up. "Please come here and see this." Vince don't know why but he went over, maybe because he didn't feel threatened like the last times, or maybe because he could finally know what he was and was desperate for an answer.

Vince looked at the book, it was in strange writing, and the images on the pages showed, battles, but what really caught my attention was that some of the fighters, had things like blasts coming out of their eyes, flaming swords, shooting out lighting, one was even lifting several other men.

"There are legends in my homeland of great warriors born with special powers. They were powerful warrior that fought for good and evil. Until this day I thought they were only legends, and stories for children. But I think destiny has brought you here for a reason young one."

This information shocked me. There _were _others, others that had powers. Maybe there were still others, maybe he wasn't so alone in the world after all. Vince looked back at him. "What reason?"

He gently put a hand on my shoulder then and looked me right in the eye. "I believe you have great power, that must be used for a great purpose. But you need control, you almost lost your control in that fight, and I could tell you were holding back. If you can't control yourself more you would expose yourself to others and they would not be as open minded as myself."

The young boy knew it was true. He had experience with that before. "How can I get more control?" His young voice was a little small at that point. The thought of people finding out about me was one of his worse fears.

"I can train you, to teach you control, to teach you discipline, and honor."

The way he said it, so full of meaning and passion, somehow he knew he wanted this, that he needed this. "When do we begin?" He smiled then. For some reason, the boy was eager to start.

Mr.Kansuke laughed at that, but it was a humorous laugh, not one of hate. "First I'll have to check with Father Michaels then we will see." Two days later I started my training, and I never regretted it since.

**end flashback**

Now a much older Vincent still remembered all the good times, and he was so deep in his memories that he didn't notice two people coming up behind him until he got a vary rude 'wake-up call' in the form of some one shouting in his ear.

"HEY VINCE!"

"DAHHH" It took all the self-control he had not to literally, jump up two stories into the air. Believe it or not it wouldn't be that big a problem for him, given his powers. The young man turned around and see a girl about his age with shoulder length blond hair, beautiful green eyes, and the face of an angle. Next to her was a boy, a year younger than the two of them, with a mop of brown hair that was always gets into his eyes.

"Damn it Mary don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack." He said while his hand was still clutching his chest.

"Sorry Vince, put you look really out of it, is something the matter?" Now Mary was getting a little concerned. She knew Vince since childhood and knew when something was bothering him.

"I'm…..I'm fine, just having one of those days."

She looked at him. She knew it was more than that, but decided to drop it for now. 'I know he's keeping something from me, I wish he would trust us more, but I know whatever is bothering him he'll tell us eventually. I hope the nightmares aren't back, he's been getting them ever since he got here.' Even though she knew about his nightmares, she was never able to get him to talk about them, or his life before the orphanage. 'I guess he just wants the past to be buried and forgotten, too back he can't seem to forget.'

"Okay, come on me and Benny were going to the shop you're coming too right?"

"Well it is my day off, but sure." He flashed that smile of his that Mary always found charming. Although they were best friends lately her feelings were growing, and she wished if he was feeling the same. The three of them walked off together to the store were Benny's adopted parents owned, and they all worked at.

The three of them had been friends at the orphanage since that vary first day Vincent came to them, before he even had a name. He just appeared one day carrying Benny back. Apparently Benny was being bullied around and had gotten hurt. Vincent had appeared out of nowhere and had beaten the bullies off how no one knew considering he wasn't that big or that old.

Mary had always thought of Benny like a little brother and was grateful to the strange boy how had appeared. Father Michaels had also managed to convince the boy, who obviously from his dirty rags of clothes that he had nowhere else to go, to stay.

It took some time but soon Benny and Mary, had gotten the boy to start talking. He was always so quiet and never played with the other children. But with their help he soon was talking to others and playing. The three of them were inseparable. Even when Mary and Benny were adopted, they still lived in the area so they still saw each other almost every day.

They walked into the store talking and joking, but Vincent then got that feeling of dread. The same feeling he had that morning in fact. He didn't let it show, but he was looking around, some vary wrong was going to happen he knew it. A few minutes passed but still that feeling wasn't going away. Then they came in. Three young men, came into the store, as soon as they split up they pulled out guns.

"EVERY BODY DOWN, YOU! OPEN THE REGISTER!" But Benny's adopted father Mr.O'Reilly wasn't fast enough for him. "I SAID OPEN IT!" Then he aimed the gun at the wall and fired for added effect. At this Mary screamed, one of the other robbers freaked and turned his gun onto her, getting ready to fire.

Vincent saw what was going to happen. The girl who was his best friend, a girl he cared a great deal for was about to die. He didn't think he just acted; he would NOT let people he cared for get hurt, he wouldn't allow it! "NO!" he screamed.

This was the day. The day that Vincent's choice would change his life forever. He used his powers in front of everyone. He lost control. He let his anger, his rage take over.

At super speed he got in front of the gunman in time to take the shoots meant for Mary. His shirt had three new holes, but other than that he was fine. His anger now unleashed, his hands started to take on a crimson glow, as did his eyes.

The robber was so shocked he couldn't move. Then Vincent took the robbers wrist, which held the gun and twisted. He could hear and feel all the bones there break. The robber gave a yelled out in pain, but was silenced when he was then thrown across the store.

Vincent then turned his attention to one of the other ones. The other one was about to fire, when Vince, used another ability, his ability to create and control energy. He created a ball of energy and sent it hurtling at the man. The energy ball didn't really hurt the man, but it did send him flaying into one of the glass doors that housed some of the frozen foods.

'Two down one to go.' He thought as he searched for the last of the robber.

Wasn't too hard all he had to do was fallow the voice that said "Mutant Freak!"

More shoots hit Vincent, but he didn't care, all he cared about was getting the last one. He moved so fast it almost looked like Vincent had just teleported across the store. He grabbed the man by the throat, and held him up off the ground. Vincent's face was a mask of anger. It looked like he was ready to kill the man. But at the last second threw him hard against the wall.

"V…V…Vince" came a weak voice. He turned around thinking maybe he missed one. But saw only Mary. Mary, and a look of fear within her eyes, but not from the robbers. From him.

'God no. Not this. Not her.' Was the only thought in Vincent's mind. One of his worst fears was happening. A person he cared for looking at him with fear, like he was a monster. He powered down then the glowing faded away.

"Mary…I.." He started to say and reached out to her.

"NO!" She screamed, pulling back.

Vincent didn't know what to do. So he did what always happened when this happened. He ran. He ran back home to the orphanage, he ran passed Father Michaels who asked what was wrong. He ran back to his room, closed the door, sat down, and then broke down and cried.

Later the police came to the orphanage looking for Vincent. They wanted to ask him some 'questions' about the incident at the shop. It took four hours for Father Michaels to get him out of the station, when the police were 'convinced' that Vincent wasn't a danger.

When they finally got back home, Vincent went straight to his room and fell onto his bead. 'I knew it. I knew today was going to go wrong. Now tomorrow everyone will know I'm a mutant.' He put his hands over his face 'My life is going to hell.' Was the last thought he had in that night.

**- 4 days later –**

It had been four days since the 'incident' and my life couldn't be any worse. Lets run down the lists. First I'm fired from the store, Benny, and Mary are avoiding me, the kids are also scared of me now, and oh yeah, everywhere I go people are giving me dirty looks, yelling at me, and even spiting on me.

'Yeah my life sucks.' He thought.

He was in his room, he barely leaves the orphanage anymore. 'Damn it. Things were going so well for me now. I can never have a normal life here again, hell I can't even have a life period.' He thought in despair then while looking around his room that's when he saw it.

Sticking out from in between two of the books on the shelf was a card. He know which card, and he knew what it says, he could memorize things instantly, and never forget. He still didn't know way that he kept it. He reached out and took it looking it over and read it again.

'_Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters_'

Xavier, he came to him a few years ago, and gave me an offer. At the time Vincent had said the he wasn't ready to leave his home, but Xavier had told him that when he was ready or needed help then to give him a call. Vincent stared at the card. 'Will this help me get a life again, or will I go from the fryer to the fire?'

The young man thought long and hard. 'I had no life here now. I lost almost everything. I can't stay here any longer.' He thought sadly to himself feeling like he was ripping out his own heart, but what choice did he have? He drew a deep breath and headed to Father Michaels' office.

That walk to his office seemed to take forever and then he knocked on the door. There was a slightly muffled 'enter' so he went in. Father Michaels looks up to see who it was, and notices the card in his hand. "So you're leaving." It wasn't a question and his heart was heavy. Vincent was such a kind boy that he shouldn't be forced out of his home because of what he was.

"I can't stay here anymore." He just sounded so defeated when the young man said that, so full of despair.

"There's no way I can talk you out of it?"

He just shook his head not looking at the man that had raised him like a father in the eye. He felt the tears starting to swell but he pushed them aside. He didn't want him to see him cry.

"Then I'll leave you alone to use the phone"

**-Xavier Institute –**

"Bobby, get back here!" Kitty Pryde yelled at Bobby who was currently running for his life. Bobby who had earlier decided that life was a little too boring thought a prank was called for, so he iced up Kitty's shower. Luckily she wasn't in it at the time but it would take hours for it to melt. Kitty had lost sight of Bobby, fuming that her shower was now frozen solid. She was about to start her search for the troublemaker when the phone she was next to rang.

"Oh great, now I, like, have to get the phone." She picked up the phone still in a bad mood and harshly said "What?"

"..uh…is this the Xavier Institute?" Said a voice on the other line.

"Huh..oh yeah, sorry about that, like, who are you trying to reach." Kitty said, while calming down and mentally slapping herself in the head for answering the phone like that.

"I'm trying to reach Professor Xavier, is he in?" The voice said.

"Yes he is. Who is calling?"

"Tell him it's Vincent, and I was wondering if his offer still stands."

'Offer? What offer?' Kitty thought "OK I'll get him, I put you on hold"

After putting him on hold she went to the Professor's study. She found him there with Logan.

"Yes Kitty want can I do for you?" Xavier said, looking up a Kitty.

"Um, Prof. You have someone named Vincent, like on the phone for you." Kitty was surprised to see the Professor's head snap back at that, even Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you Kitty that will be all" Kitty was left the room but stayed by the doors listening in. 'I wonder who this Vincent person is' she though as she was listening to the Prof. and Logan.

"Well Chuck, I didn't expect to hear from him again"

"Neither did I Logan, but I always hoped he would call." Xavier then picked up the phone. "Yes hello Vincent…..Yes my offer still stands, but why after all this time did you decide to call………oh I see…..well when do you wish to leave…..Okay, I'll send a few people in two days to you. One will be a woman named Ororo the other is Logan…..Yes the hairy man with knives in his hands." Xavier said slightly amused at that last part.

At that Logan growled. He didn't like to be talked to like that, even behind his back. Kitty on the other hand, had to keep a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling. 'Well I wonder if we're getting a new student, wait until the others hear about this' Kitty then went off to find the others and tell them what she found out.

**Finally Chapter 2 is done. I'm not sure if the rest of my chapters are going to be this long, some won't but I wanted to get a lot of that out of the way.**

**Next up chapter 3: Goodbyes and Helloes**


	3. goodbyes and helloes

**Enter Mayhem**

**Chapter 3: Goodbyes and Helloes**

Vincent hung up the phone. In two days he would leave, Two days to pack and say goodbye to everyone he cared about. On the one hand I really didn't want to leave, this was his only home. On the other hand this didn't feel like home anymore.

He had felt more alone these last few days than the time he had been living alone on the streets. At least then people thought he had been human, now while being treated like an outcast or a freak. Maybe at Xavier's he would be accepted for once in his life for being what he was. There are other mutants there maybe this is for the best.

He was still sitting at Father Michaels' desk deep in thought when he came back in.

"Did you make the call?" The aging priest asked him.

"Yes, they'll be here in two days." he replied softly, still not too happy about leaving, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense to just leave. To try and start over.

Father Michaels then came up to him placing a hand on his shoulder "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" he asked.

"I feel this is something I have to do. I…I just feel so alone here, and the constant looks and things people do to me it…" He just couldn't finish.

"I know my son, you have had a hard life, from what you've told me you have been through more in your short life than most adults ever see. Maybe at Xavier's you can find the peace that I know you have searched for, he seemed like a good man when he came to us those years ago."

The young dark haired teen looked up at him with his light blue eyes, trying to hold back the tears. He knew of his past, what he went through, and why he don't talk about it. He could always read him, always knew what troubled the young boy. He was the first human to ever show Vincent kindness and compassion.

He had given Vince a home, a life, happiness. It tore at him that he felt that he have to leave, that he might not see him again for a very long time. He was like a real father to him, Vince had never had one before, but if he did he would have picked him as a father.

"Thank you Father, I think I'll get some sleep I have some packing to do tomorrow."

"Vary well, goodnight Vincent." He said as Vince got up and went to his room.

When he got to his small room he laid down on the bead looking up at the ceiling again, like he usually did when he was deep in though. 'Let's see, tomorrow I have to pack, say goodbye to Sensei, and see if I can patch things up with Mary and Benny.'

Mary.

That was going to be the hardest thing off all.

**Next day**

Vince got up early as usual. He had never seemed to need the full eight hours of sleep like most people do. 'hump, maybe at Xavier's I'll know why' He think to myself. Even though he kind of knew how to use his powers he really don't know why they work. He have a few theories, but nothing conclusive.

At breakfast, the kids seem to be getting over their fear of Vincent a bit, well the younger ones anyway they weren't old enough to really understand. The older ones however were still keeping their distance from him a little.

After breakfast he went to Sensei's place. It's a very long walk for him, people who live on the street were still scared of him. They would either go across the street from him, walk away, give him a few evil looks, and oh yeah the 'bravest' of them would yell at young mutant.

When he finally got to Sensei's, Vince breath a sigh of relief finally he was somewhere where he could feel safe. Vincent looked around and saw Mr. Kansuke on the floor with a tea set some things that Vince can't make out in a bundle.

He bowed and sat down with Mr. Kansuke. He told him about his plans for leaving, and that he was sorry that he wouldn't be able to continue his training.

"Vincent-san, as I told you already, there isn't much left for me to teach you. You are the greatest pupil I have ever had. You have the heart of a samurai, it was proven when you defended those you cared about in the store. In feudal Japan your action would have been seen as just and heroic, it's a shame that is not so here."

He thought a great deal about that day in the store, somehow he had just never seen it as either just or heroic.

"I have something for you." He said as he undid the bundle. It was full of the weapons that Vince had trained in. There was a Bo staff, a pair of nunchucks, two sais, some fighting sticks, and a dozen surikens.

He was looking through it all, when Mr. Kensuke got up. "I have a few other things for you."

He left to another room. Vince then gathered up all the items and was putting it all away when he came back. He placed three books in front of Vince. They where very old, and written in Japanese. Thankfully Mr. Kensuke taught him Japanese along with his family martial arts.

What really grabbed his attention was the sword. Not just any sword but THE sword. The Mototsugu clan sword, and he handed it to the stunned boy. "Master Kensuke, I can't take this, it's been handed down in your family for over 800 years, it should go to one of your two sons!" he said not believing this.

Master Kensuke, looked very sad when Vince said that. "My sons don't care about our family's heritage. I tried to train them, and to make them take their heritage to heart, but as soon as they left they forgot everything I taught them."

"You have taken everything I've taught you to heart, you follow bushido, and respect my teachings. If my choices are to let my family's legacy die with me or live on in you then my choice it clear."

Vince was speechless. This was the greatest honor Mater Kensuke was giving him. To carry on his family's legacy. A legacy of a family clan of samurai warriors, that went back over 800 years. Vince was feeling a bit light headed, with what was the greatest responsibility that he was ever given.

He couldn't say no, not to this.

So he took the sword and bowed low. "I will honor everything you have taught me Master."

Mr. Kensuke smiled at me, with a note a pride. "Then go young samurai and find your new destiny."

**Xavier Institute – same day **

The Professor was in his study when Scott and Jean came in. "Professor is it true that we are getting a new student tomorrow?" Scott asked.

"Why yes we are, I was going to make an announcement today, but if the whole mansion already knows, there I guess there is little point."

Both Scott and Jean blush a little at that. They didn't mean to ruin anything for the Prof. but when Kitty told them what she over heard last night, they both had to see if it was true.

"Ah, so Kitty was listening in again. I really should have a talk with that girl." The Professor said with a kind smile on his face. He wasn't really angry with Kitty it's just that her and Kurt always seen to be using there powers to eavesdrop. It was next to impossible to keep a secret in this place, but the Prof. had gotten used to it.

Both Scott and Jean jerked up-right at that.

'Uh oh, I hope that wasn't me that gave Kitty away, she's going to be mad latter, but I guess the Prof would have found out eventually' Jean thought.

"So…uh.…if you don't mind who is this new guy, Kitty said his name was Vincent." Scott said, trying to change the subject and to get the information he needed to know.

"His name is Vincent Freeman, he lives at an orphanage in Toronto." He answered Scott.

Jean was to ask more about what Kitty thought she heard but the Professor beat her to it. "Yes Jean, I met Mr. Freeman a few years ago, he was in fact one of the first people I approached to come here."

Scott slightly surprised at this then asked "Wait a minute, you offered him a place here and he what? Refused to come? Why?"

"First off Scott yes I did, and yes he did refuse, he didn't feel like the time was right for him to leave." Of course the Professor was paraphrasing a little.

"But the time is now right for him?" Jean asks she was a little skeptical as to this Vincent's true reasons.

"Yes it is and I agree with his reasons for both staying and coming to us. Now if you two will gather the other students in the living room, so I can give you all the information I can about Vincent."

** Toronto – later that night **

'Well I packed everything I can up' Vincent thought to himself. 'I wish I could have gotten to Benny before I left, but his parents wouldn't let me near him. I guess I should she Mary. I've put it off for too long.'

He went over to Mary's place. He knew her parents wouldn't let him see her, but he had a plan. Unlike Benny, Mary had a fire escape next to her window.

When Vince got there he walked under her window and saw the light was still on. 'Good she's probably in her room.'

Now her window was on the 5th floor he knew he could jump about three stories into the air, but that wasn't a problem either. He quickly looked around, to see if anyone was in the alley. 'Good no one's watching.'

So he jumped up to the about the 3rd floor but before he fell he use the last power in his arsenal. He flew up the rest of the way. Now he have no idea how he can fly, he just knew that he could. Vincent didn't even know that he could fly until a few years ago, but that's another story.

When he reached her window and looked inside, she was sitting there at her computer, her back to him.

"Mary." Is all that he said to her softly.

She jumps up and looks at Vince from her spot. The fear is still in her eyes, but it's not as bad as when hr last saw her.

"VINCENT! What….what are you doing here!" Mary couldn't help but hear the panic in her voice. She saw it might have been like a like a knife to his heart from the look. But then again she was still trying to struggle with everything.

"I….I just came to talk, to explain" Vincent used the gentlest voice I can use. The last thing he needed to do was get her upset.

"To talk! TALK! Oh sure let's talk, about how you lied to me all these years, how you never trusted me to tell me!" Mary yelled at him a little afraid but also angry at him. She had been felling so hurt that after all the years he never once trusted her.

'Well so much for not getting her upset.' He thought.

"I wanted to but how do you tell people your different from them, I didn't know how you would react." He was trying to keep his cool with this.

"Well what about what you did in the store?"

"What about it I saved your life, that guy was going to shot you!" Unfortunately he did lost it at that moment." I saved her life and she condemns me for it?

"Vincent…it...it looked like you were going to kill that man." Her voice was almost a wiper at this.

The truth was that he could have killed him it would have been easy, and that scared him to death. Also she had seen a part of Vince she hadn't before. All the anger all the pain and rage that he had in him, which he kept buried down. She had saw it, and it frightened her. Hell it frightens him too.

"Look just….just leave I can't handle this right now." Mary said as she turned around. She couldn't face him. She was so confused, he was her best friend, but she was also kind of scared of him.

"Mary...I..." Vincent started to say, but Mary cut him off.

"Just leave…Please..."

So he did.

He flew up into the sky. Even when she turned around to face him again, he was gone like a ghost. Vincent didn't go home straight away. Times like this when life is getting too hard he just wanted to fly. It's very relaxing, and it feels like the weight on his shoulders were gone for the moment.

By the time he returned it was very late. He went to the kitchen and made something to eat before he went to bead.

When he did go to his room he didn't feel tired. So I get out my laptop, and go to a special IM site that he knew of. He really felt like talking to someone, and he didn't want to wake Father Michaels, so he went to see if she was online.

V-boy Hey kitten you there?

He wait for about 15 minutes then when he was about to give up when she gives me a message.

katgirl 201 Hey V, haven't heard from you in a while, you OK?

V-boy no not really, my life is going to hell, and tomorrow I'm moving.

Katgirl 201 Really? Want to talk about it?

He told her as much as he can, she doesn't know he was a mutant. All she knows is that he lives in Canada, a guy, some of the things that he likes.

katgirl 201 wow, sounds really bad, but I get the feeling your not telling me everything.

V-boy your right I'm not, but I don't want to get into it.

katgirl 201 ok, well lets change the subject then, because you sound really depressed.

The two 'talk' for about an hour, than they decided that it was getting late for both of them and logged out.

'It's nice to have at least one friend, even if she's online, hell she might not even be a she, but it's nice to talk to someone again' he thinks before he gets ready for bead. 'Big day tomorrow. Moving day."

** Xavier Institute – The next day **

Logan and Storm are in the underground hanger of the XM Velocity their own private black painted helicopter. They get in and start going through a pre-flight, when Storm asks about this new student. "So Logan you've met this student before?"

"Yeah once, I was with Charles when he tried to recruit the kid. He seemed nice but there was something about him."

Ororo was intrigued by that. "What do you mean by 'something'?"

"It's just a few things. For one the kid seamed smarter than he looked, plus his eyes."

"What are his eyes purple or something?" Ororo joked.

"No it was more like…experienced…when you really take a deep look into his eyes there's no innocence there, like you'd normally see with a kid. Like he never was a kid."

Ororo was silent at that. She'd seen looks like that before. From people who had gone through tough times, she even seen it in Logan's eyes.

** Toronto later that day **

As Logan and Ororo came up to the orphanage they were met by a priest, he was in his mid 50's, graying hair, but had this kind, and companionate aura, much like the Prof. gives off, thought Ororo.

"I take it you two are here for Vincent?" The priest asked.

"Why yes, I'm Ororo Munroe, and this is Mr. Logan." As Storm introduced themselves.

"Ah yes I remember Mr. Logan now" says Father Michaels 'If I didn't know any better I swear that Mr. Logan hasn't changed one bit in all these years'

"Please come this way Vincent has he things ready in the lobby" as the priest led them into the building.

In the lobby Storm noticed a young man about 17, with black hair, he was warring a red T-shirt, blue jeans and a leather jacket. Around him were a few boxes, a trunk, and a travel sack.

Vincent saw Logan enter the building with a beautiful lady with white hair. 'Man if that's his girlfriend he's got good tastes' as Vincent started re-think his opinions of Logan when they first met.

The lady and Logan came up to him. The lady had this kind smile and a soft expression on her face.

"Hello, you must be Vincent, I'm Ororo Munroe, and I believe you know Mr. Logan" she stated, while Logan only gave a little nod in recognition.

"Well I'm all packed, so I guess I should start moving these." He said as he went to get the truck.

"Here let me help with that kid." Logan said as he reached down for the trunk.

"Wait I think I should tell you its pretty-" He started to warn him, but was too late. he was already trying to lift it. Logan tried to lift the trunk, but not only did it not lift, but it felt like he nearly pulled all his back muscles from just trying.

"Damn it, what do you have in there bricks!" Logan cried out, while straightening him self.

"I tried to warn you." He said trying to suppress a smile.

Logan just grumbled something I couldn't hear. Vincent then picked up the trunk like it was nothing and put in on his shoulder. "Maybe I should do all the heavy lifting, save yourself a trip to the hospital"

Okay now Logan was growling instead of grumbling. Storm on the other hand had this amused look on her face, and was trying not to laugh at Logan's misfortune.

"So how are we getting to..Bayville…was it?" He asked them.

**Next up chapter 4: The First Day**


	4. The first day

**Enter Mayhem**

**Chapter 4: The First day**

When they told him that they would be flying Vincent had thought they were going to the airport or something. Not flying there in their own FREAKING helicopter!

There was only one thought that kept going through his mind. 'THIS IS SO COOL!' He could fly himself but this was different he had never flown in anything like this in his whole life.

The young man stared out the window the entire time, with a smile plastered on my face. It was the first real smile he had in days. He remembered how he had traveled a lot when he was a kid on the streets, but he never traveled so far in the air. Of Vince loved it. After about an hour they started to land on a mansion's front lawn. "Are we here?" Vince asked them.

Logan didn't even turn his head but still replied. "Ya we're here bub."

"So do you guys usually leave your helicopter on the front lawn like a giant lawn ornament or something?" The young Canadian asked, he just couldn't help himself. At least he thought it was funny, but then again, Logan didn't seem to have a sense of humor, at least not one he can tell.

That got Logan attention, he gave me a 'of course not' look then said "Look it's easier to unload all your stuff on the front door and move it in, then putting the helicopter in the hanger, going through all the hallways, going up the elevator and then going through the mansion."

"Oh…makes sense." Vince felt slightly embarrassed at that.

As they finish landing and he opened the door, Vince found himself staring at several people coming over to us. One was a tall red head, the other next to her was a guy about her age with these weird red shades, another was this petite girl with her brown hair in a ponytail.

'Shades' Came up to me and extended his hand to me. "Hi I'm Scott, Scott Summers, welcome to the institute."

Vincent shook his hand "Thanks, I'm Vincent."

The red head stepped forward then "I'm Jean Grey" He shook her hand as well.

"And I'm ,like, Kitty Pryde" the pony tailed girl said.

'Oh great a happy go lucky valley girl. I bet her favorite color is pink.' As he finished the thought Jean covered her mouth stopping a laugh. 'What the…if I didn't know any better I swear she was laughing at what I though'

"I am" Jean said, "I'm a telepath, I didn't mean to read that thought but you were projecting it."

They could all see Vincent tense up at that. His face also went from charming to a stone like scowl. He looked right at Jean.

'_Can you hear this?'_

'_Yes_'

'Good now if the Prof. didn't tell you yet, I will right now. Don't ever, and I mean EVER go into my mind. I have a lot of personal things, and the Prof. respects my privacy; so just remember the sign in my head. NO TRESPASSING. Got it?'

Jean was getting vary nervous at this. She could feel the threat in his mind, and the look he was giving her gave made a chill run down her spine.

'_Don't worry I didn't go into your mind, as long as you don't think about things too 'loudly' a telepath shouldn't be able to hear it_'

'_Fine as long as we have an understanding, sorry about this but…I have…some issues, and I prefer to let people know of them when I'm ready to_'

"That's okay, I understand. I won't go into your mind unless invited." Jean said out loud. The others were looking at them with a curious expression, they all now there was a conversation going on that they couldn't hear, and they wanted to know what it was.

Vincent then changed back into the way he was before, only looking a little depressed. "Thanks I really appreciate that Jean." He said with a small smile, but you could see it was only forced to lighten the mood of those around him.

On the inside he was still slightly uncomfortable with the idea of someone else here that could enter his mind, and see the things, he only told two people in the entire world about. Logan came out caring one of the boxes at that point breaking the silence "Hey get your butts into gear, people. Start helping move all this stuff."

Scott was the first to step forward "Okay, I guess I'll help to lift that trunk"

"No wait Scott don't-" But Vincent was too late again.

"Ahh!" Scott gave out a slight cry while trying to lift the trunk, feeling like he nearly pulled all the muscles in his back.

Vincent just shakes his head, and takes a deep sigh. "Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" He then walks up to the trunk and lifts it like before with Logan.

"Whoa" was Kitty's reaction. "Let me guess, super-strength right?"

"Oh yeah" was Vincent's replay. "So can anyone show me where I'll be staying?"

"Oh, like, I can" Kitty said, hoping to get out of the work.

"Well since you volunteered lead on Kitty"

**Inside the mansion**

"Well this is your room." Kitty said as she opened the door for me.

He went inside and was amassed. This room was over twice the size of his old one. It even had a balcony. Vincent placed the trunk down gently looking the place over.

"I take it you like it?" Was Kitty's question, thought from the look on my face, he could tell see already knew the answer. Vince was about to turn around to respond to her when he heard the strangest sound behind him.

**BAMF**

'Bamf? What the hell was that?' Thought Vince and was answered when hr turned around, and looked straight into the yellow eyes, that's right YELLOW eyes, and blue face, with elf years and fangs. "Whoa" He fell back onto his butt very ungraceful like.

"Oh I am sorry, here let me help you up mein Freund." He said, while giving him a three fingered hand. For a moment he just stared at it for a second then accepted it. His brain started working again after the shock and decided he should try to apologies for his reaction.

"It's okay, sorry I acted that way you caught me by surprise." He gave him a smile to show him I meant it.

"It's alright I'm used to it. My name's Kurt by the vay, Kurt Vanger." Vince noticed the accent now. It sounded German, so he played a hunch.

"Sie von Deutschland sind?" He said he didn't know much German in fact he only knew just a little that he read in books and he bet that his accent was horrible. The expression of shock of his face was priceless however. He blinked a couple of times then he got this huge smile on his face.

"Ja sprechen Sie Deutsch?" He asked the boy glad that there was at least someone else that could speak in his language since coming to this country.

"Ja und ein paar andere Sprachen." Vince said with a grin on his face hoping he had said it right.

"Hey! In English, please, you guys know you like, don't come with subtitles right?" They both looked at Kitty, with her arms cross, and tapping one of here feat, with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Oops, sorry." Both Vincent and Kurt said at the same time. At that time, Logan, Scott came in carrying a few of the boxes, then the last ones floating in by Jean's telekinetic command.

Vincent takes a look at the floating boxes and at Jean who looks like she's controlling them. "I guess you're a telekinetic too huh? Jean just gives him a smile and shrugs.

"Well that's the last of your stuff bub." Logan says putting down the box he was carrying.

"Hey did you guys know that the new guy speaks German?" Kitty asked the others. They all had shocked expression at that.

Scott turned to Vincent "You do?"

"I do, mainly I just know English, Japanese, some French. But I picked up a little Spanish, Italian." Although that wasn't very good in fact the only Spanish was what he remembered that he learned from TV. Italian he picked up from this Italian family that owned a dinner and he liked to yell in it when pissed.

But I only know a bit and a little Chinese but only a few choice phrases." Vincent replied although this was thanks to his photographic memory he was able to pick up things more easily thanks to it and some languages he learned over years most of the ones he only knew bits and pieces he couldn't hold a conversation but he might guess at what was being said.

Now they all were really surprised. Jean was the first to break the silence. "Wow, that's impressive."

Vincent started to scratch the back of his head a little and had a nervous smile "Well I pick things up easily and I read a lot. Even a whole bunch of those English-to-whatever language books from the local library or a few films with subtitles. In other words I had no life." He finished with a small laugh.

They all gave a good natured laugh at his joke. Vincent then turned back to his room. He removed the leather jacket and threw it onto the bead, seeing it was cool in the morning when he left, but it was getting warmer now and didn't need it.

"Now I have to just figure out where to put everything." He said with a smile and began rubbing the back of his head with his left arm.

Kitty was too busy looking at Vincent without the jacket on to hear him. 'Wow he really keeps in shape. I didn't notice with that bulky jacket on. If I wasn't seeing Lance, I'd...what are you thinking! You just met the guy.'

"Vhoa, vere did you get that scar?" Kurt asked.

Vincent looked at his left arm. There was a scar running down the bottom of his arm running parallel to the bone and fingers. It was almost two inches long He hadn't have to think of that scar at home, because everyone who knew him already saw it, but these people didn't see it yet because of the jacket.

"It's nothing…I….I got it when I was a kid, it's not important." He took his right hand and covered his scar with it, not looking them in the eyes.

Before they could ask any more questions, Xavier's voice came to their heads. **'**_Please could everyone gather in the lounge to meet our newest member_'

'Saved by the telepath' Vincent silently thought.

They were on their way to the lounge when they rounded a corner Vincent wasn't looking to carefully to where he was going and ran into Rogue. He walked right into her but Rogue was the only one affected and started to fall back.

Vincent seeing that he ran into the goth girl, wearing a purple top with the shoulders exposed, and her falling quickly acted. He used his super-speed to catch her before she hit the floor and raised her back up.

He was about to place his hand on her shoulder and ask if she was okay, when she suddenly pulled back and shouted "Don't touch meh!" Vincent automatically thought back to the last time someone reacted like that.

He thought of Mary and that day at the store.

Rogue wasn't watching were she was going she was too busy thinking about her life. When she slammed into what she first thought was a steel wall, she found herself being lifted up in the arms of this stranger but when he reached to touch her, her instincts kicked in.

After she yelled out she looked at his face. It was full of pain, and he wasn't looking her in the eyes. 'I don't think he knows' she thought. 'I guess I'd better tell 'im. Great another person to treat me like Ah have to plague if they touch meh.

"Look it's not what you think. Ah can't have any skin to skin contact or I'll drain your life force and memorizes." She said in a very monotone voice. She was used to this little speech. She'd done it enough times.

Now the part she really hated was coming. Either he would go all 'Oh sorry to hear that' or 'well that sucks'. He would also get either uncomfortable around her or give her what she REALLY hated. Pity. She hated that look of pity people gave her when she told them about this.

She was completely unprepared for what he did next.

He just looked at her, but there was no pity in his eyes. Only compassion the same with his voice he only said. "I understand." The thing is he meant it and she could almost believe he could. Then he gave a small bow with his head and headed down the stairs.

Rogue was beside herself. No one had ever reacted like that to her. Not once. She blinked a couple of times and started following the rest to the lounge.

'Who the hell is this guy?' She asked herself. She knew he was the new guy, but he didn't seem like anyone else she met.

In the lounge all the students and teachers were gathered. Vincent having had his earlier heart attack with Kurt had a lot better reaction when he met Mr. McCoy. He also met all the other students.

Ray or Berzerker as he called himself had the weirdest hairdo plus the electrical powers that reminded him of the pictures Mr. Kensuke showed him of those ancient warriors. He filed that thought away for a later.

Bobby "Iceman" Drake, seemed like a few of the trouble makers from the orphanage. He'd have to keep an eye on that one.

Tabitha Smith (Boom-Boom) was a vary outgoing girl, who didn't seem to mind what people though of her and always seemed to say what she was thinking. He liked her right away.

Sam Guthrie (Cannonball) was a tall southerner, kind of shy but seemed like a good guy.

Amara (Magma) was a real life princess. Vincent never met royalty before and was a little self-conscious around her. But she seemed nice and a little shy at first.

Jamie or Multiple, reminded Vincent a lot of Benny. He was the youngest of all the students, and had a look of pure innocence about him.

Roberto de Costa (Sunspot) came off as a little cocky, and a little too sure of himself. Vincent could tell he was a good guy, but that attitude, would be a slight problem to over come.

After the introductions Vincent told them a little about himself, that he lived in Toronto, grew up in a orphanage the usual stuff at least.

After that, they broke for launch. It was pure pandemonium. 'Man and I thought the kids at the orphanage were bad' as he watched what was going on. Seeing the students grabbing what they could, some even using their powers.

He saw Kitty phase through people to get at the food, Kurt had teleported above them and was hanging upside down with his tail hanging onto a chandelier. Jamie had made a small army and they each grabbed something different like it was a scavenger hunt.

Vincent decided to wait patiently for the chaos to tone down a little before he went to make something to eat. After he'd finished Xavier and Hank came up to him.

"Vincent I'd like to have Mr. McCoy look you over in the med lab, he would like to do a check up on you" Xavier said.

At the words of med lab Vincent tensed up. He hated labs. He hated needles. He hated everything associated with them, with a passion.

'_You won't be harmed, and I'll be there for you_.' Xavier sent into Vincent's mind.

Vincent could sense the sincerity, in his thoughts. He went with them, though he wasn't happy about it.

The lab was big, cold, and reminded him of another place and time. A place that took all the innocence, a place that taught him the true meaning of hell. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. Places like this always freaked him out. They were one of the few things he truly feared.

Xavier could feel the fear coming off Vincent in waves. He did his best to calm him down.

'I have a feeling I know the source of his fear. I hope I'm wrong, for that would be horrible.' But Xavier knew he was right, he'd seen at least two others one of them living here who have gone through what Vincent had most likely gone through. The idea turned his stomach that something like that happened to another child.

"Please Vincent take off your shirt and get on the table please." McCoy gently asked Vincent to do.

He was a little hesitant but complied. After lifting his shirt, McCoy examined him.

Hank was shocked to see several vary old scar on Vincent's back. They looked like they were received at early childhood. There was another just under the left ribs. They were mostly small and barley noticeable, except for one that went from his right shoulder blade down to his lower back on the opposite side.

McCoy studied the scars. 'My God.' What the only thought that came to mind. 'Who would do this to a child?'

McCoy worked his way to the front and saw something on Vincent's chest right above the heart. An oriental looking tattoo. "When did you get that?" McCoy asked with a grin.

"I got it on my 16th birthday over a year ago. My sensei, Mr. Kansuke said that it was a rite of passage. Everyone who studies in their art gets a tattoo of the clan symbol on them."

The symbol was a circle with a Japanese letters. One large one in the center and four equally spaced apart on the out side.

"The one in the center stands for the family clan, Mototsugu. The others on the outside stand for the four beliefs of the Mototsugu clan. Honor, Duty, Courage, and Strength. I placed the tattoo over my heart as a way for me to keep the teachings close to me. So I would never forget them." Vincent said with a passion in his voice, the kind that McCoy wouldn't expect from someone so young.

Hank could tell he truly meant every word, with his whole heart.

"Well that should make you vary popular once they find out, you're the only one at the institute with a tattoo and I'm sure once they find out several of them will ask for one." McCoy said with a huge smile.

Xavier on the other hand his fingers rubbing his temple for the impending headache that THAT was going to be.

The exam took several hours to finish up. When they were done, Vincent couldn't get out of there any faster. He went back to his room to unpack. It took about ten minutes. I would have taken less, but he rearranged the things several times.

He left the trunk for last. He opened it to reveal a guitar, its amplifier, his PS2, books, a Japanese flute (which he was still learning to play), several trophies in Martial Arts his trusty old laptop, his boom box, his CDs and DVDs a small TV the size of a computer monitor which had seen better days, and pieces of wood secured to the top of the trunk.

The Wood was actual part of a table he placed his TV and PS2 on at the orphanage, and decided to take it apart and to take it with him. It took five minutes to set up the small table and place his stuff on it.

When he had finally finished Scott came in carrying a package.

"Well that didn't take you too long did it?" he said with a grin.

"Nope, what's that?" Vincent asked looking at the package Scott had.

"Something for you to wear tomorrow," Scott replied with a small smile. He handed him the box and on his way out said over his shoulder. "We have a Danger Room session tomorrow after breakfast at eight."

'Danger room, what the hell is that?' Vincent thought at the name of that. He opened the package to find a dark colored uniform, made from something that looked like.….spandex?….it had a pair of yellow gloves and boots, and had this X on the shoulders.

Vincent just looked at the thing and said in a moan "You've GOT to be kidding me."

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 5: DANGER ROOM AND UNIFORMS**

Translations:

meinen Freund – my friend.

Sie von Deutschland sind -Are you from Germany.

Ja sprechen Sie Deutsch? -Yes, you speak German?

Ja und ein paar andere Sprachen.-Yes, and a few other languages.


	5. Danger Room

**ENTER MAYHEM**

**CHAPTER 5: DANGER ROOM**

Vincent spent the bulk of yesterday after the unpacking, looking around the mansion and getting to know the people he would be living with a little more. This place was huge, and it had everything, a music room with a piano, a lounge, rec room, and even a small gym, but no one really seemed to use it.

He also tried to pry as much information as he could get out of them about this Danger Room. As far as he could tell it was some kind of training area. Vince looked forward to it. It sounded like a place where he could finally let loose without worrying about destroying the place.

That night as he went to his new room, with a feeling like the young man had finally found a place where he belonged.

He was on a cold steel floor. He could see the walls surround me. They were solid but he could still see through them, they looked like glass but was stronger. There were people in white coats standing around. One of them came up to me. He had a needle and grabbed my arm.

The young boy tried to fight, and yell out to stop, but he wouldn't listen, he injected something into his arm. It hurt, but soon it hurt a lot more. It felt like his body was on fire, he couldn't focus, and fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"This is for your own good. This will make you strong." Was all the boy heard.

Vincent woke up with a start. Another one of his nightmares, it was nightmare that he numbered, number one, the first one that kept coming back to him in his life. He looked around almost expect to see his old room, but then he remembered that he lived at the Institute now.

Vincent fell back unto his bed. He looked over at the clock it read 7:15. 'I'd better get up and get something to eat first before I have that Danger Room session, I think I'll need the energy.' He thought to himself as he got up from his bed.

After a quick breakfast he caught up to Sam and Ray. "Hey guys where's this Danger Room, that we're supposed to go to?"

They both had this smile on their face as they led me to a wall, and opened it up to reveal an elevator. "Cool do we have our own Batcave or something?" Vince asked jokingly.

Sam laughed at that. "Yeah, we kind a do."

He thanked them and went back to my room to get his 'uniform' on so that he didn't have to use the change rooms. Vince was still self-conscience about my scars in front of new people. Luckily I took only a couple of seconds, and we rode down together.

After everyone had changed I noticed all the 'New Mutants' as they were called had to wear the same uniforms. Well except for Tabby, who had this really unique one that left little to the imagination.

Vince also noticed that Sam stealing glances at her in the 'uniform', when she wasn't looking. 'Man that guy has it bad, and the fact that he's looking at her while she's not looking, most likely means he hasn't gotten the nerve to ask her out yet.' Vincent thought to himself.

As they entered though a set of steel doors, Vincent was amassed at the size of the place. It was huge, and for some reason reminded him of the arenas those gladiators fought in.

Wolverine was there in a black uniform, and the 'X-Men' who seemed to consist of Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue, were there, and they too had much better uniforms.

Vincent knew that he shouldn't think so much of these things, but these New Mutant uniforms were just so….dorky. He felt like a real idiot in this thing. Plus it was skin tight, and he thought he caught several of the girls looking at him, and that made him REAL uncomfortable. He wasn't used to that kind of attention.

"Alright, kids listen up." Wolverine said. "We're going to have a lever 5 for today, because of the new guy, and I want to see team work out there, any questions?"

"Uh yeah I got one." Vincent spoke up.

"A level 5 is an average level session, don't worry." Wolverine replied think he knew what he was going to ask.

"Uh that's nice but that wasn't my question."

"Yeah then what is it bub?"

"Why do they get all the cool uniforms and the rest of us except for Tabby have to where the geeky uniforms." Vincent stated. If he voice wasn't even and serious you'd think he was either being picky or joking, put he was serious.

Everyone looked at him with surprise, and Wolverine looked like he was just slapped in the face.

"Look bub, the X-Men earned those uniforms and are the most experienced team." Logan almost growled out his answer.

"Oh so I guess that makes Tabby the best member of the New Mutants." Vincent said, with a shrug, with a look like he accepted that.

"You got that right boy." Tabby said, while striking a pose.

The other didn't like that though. "What do you mean you're not the most experienced, at least I never left for the Brotherhood, I should be the one to get my own uniform." Said Booby who was vary annoyed that Boom Boom, would think that.

"Hey she had her reasons Bobby." Sam said coming to her defense.

"Why am I not surprised that you'd say that." Was Bobby's replay.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam blushing slightly, when he noticed some of the looks he was getting. After that several of the other New Mutants decided to voice their own opinions. After several minutes Logan finally got all the arguments to stop.

"All night, that's it I'm tried of this uniform discussions, one week doesn't go by when this starts up so I'm ending it right now!" Logan suddenly had an idea to stop this argument, at least for maybe a few months.

"I got a wager for ya kids. I'll choose one member to run a special gauntlet. If that person can defeat the New Mutants and the X-Men or stay standing after ten minutes with each, you all get new uniforms."

"But what if we just let him beat us?" asked Magma.

"For incentive, the New Mutant that nails the target gets their own uniform and for the X-Man that gets the target, they get a week free of the Danger Room." Logan answered.

"OK, so who's the target?" Asked Roberto looking around to other the members.

"Him." Logan said pointed at Vincent. Vincent knew Logan was punishing him for bringing this up, so there was only one thought going in his head. 'Ah crap.'

The X-Men had gone up to the control room, to watch with Logan Xavier who was already there and Jamie, who Logan said he was still too little for this. Jamie wasn't happy with that, he really wanted to prove himself. He hated being the youngest and no one ever thought he was tough enough for this stuff.

The New Mutants had begun to circle Vincent, and they were powering up.

Vincent luckily when talking to the other the day before, had got the basic impression of the powers they all had, unfortunately he had never seen what they were actually capable of. Then again they had no idea what he was capable of either.

A grin formed on his face. One of things Vincent loved in life was a challenge. Bobby decided to start things off by shooting a blast of ice at him. Vincent decided to take to the air.

As he was in the air, Cannonball came barreling at him, and Sunspot wasn't too far behind coming from the opposite side. Vince had a plan. As soon as Cannonball got close enough, he grabbed Sam by the arm and using his speed and strength, altered Sam's path in the air and sent him right into Roberto.

They landed hard on the floor, Sam was getting up, with Tabitha's help. He was a little groggy, but otherwise fine because of his abilities. Sunspot was out cold, and back in his human form.

Vincent was feeling pretty proud of himself, until he was nearly fried by a blast of fire. Amara had taken his momentary distraction to her advantage. Iceman was creating an ice slide moving around him for a shot at his back.

Vince saw this and while Magma was firing at him, he flew right past Iceman, unfortunately she didn't see Bobby and melted his ice slide, and so Bobby fell flat onto his face onto the floor.

"AMARA WHACHT IT!" Bobby said while getting up.

"Oops sorry Bob-" She didn't finish to apologize, because Vincent took this time to give her a blast of energy. The energy had more force then power in it, and the only thing it did was send her flying across the room and into a wall.

Boom Boom had had enough. She let fly a whole heap of her energy booms at Vincent. So Vincent took to the air again. This time he opened both hands with his arms wide and several crimson energy spheres form in each hand.

"Uh oh." Was Tabby's only remark. She didn't know he could create his own types of energy bombs, at least that what they looked like to her, and she really didn't want to find out.

To bad she was right and that she was going to find out. Unlike Tabitha's bombs, Vincent could control what type of explosive power they had, like his energy blast. In other words they could be lethal blast or force blasts.

Vincent not wanting to hurt anyone opted for the force blasts like he hit Amara with. The energy bombs were sent at Taby too fast for her to dodge, and she was sent into the air, flying forward and landed on her back. The force of the landing knocked the wind out of her.

Ray took this time to start blasting him with several electrical shoots. Unfortunately Vincent just absorbed his energy attacks, without slowing down. In fact he seemed to only gain strength.

Vincent landed again. He wanted to give the rest of them a fighting chance. Cannonball tried to fly at him again, but this time Vincent just sidestepped out of the way letting him slam into the wall.

While his back was turned Iceman had got the perfect opportunity and sealed Vince in solid ice. Bobby was about to declare victory when Vincent exploded out from his prison, sending ice everywhere.

"You didn't think it was going to be **that** easy did you?" He said to Bobby.

Magma, and Sunspot had gotten back up and formed up with Bobby and Berzerker for a new offensive.

While all this was going everyone was eagerly watching from the control room.

"The kids got some moves." Was all Logan said.

"Ja ve might actually have to fight him." Kurt said.

Scott was studying Vincent closely. If they did have to fight him he was going to be ready.

After about 5 minutes it was obvious that the New Mutants weren't going to win. Several of them had already been knocked down several times, and were starting to tire. Vincent however was enjoying himself, and wasn't showing the slightest bit of exhaustion.

When the ten minute mark finally hit Logan had had enough of this. He clicked on the microphone "Alright that's enough. New Mutants get up here." He switched it off and looking at the X-Men "Get down there and win."

Vincent was having a nice breather. His uniform was slightly ripped, torn and even singed a little, but he himself was otherwise fine for the most part. The New Mutants had given him one hell of a fight, but he had years of training and fighting experience on them.

The X-Men entered then all facing him.

Unlike the first fight, the X-Men had been watching him, and this time around they where prepared for some of his moves, plus they worked better as a team then the New Mutants, so Vincent was having a lot more trouble this time around.

About ten minute through things weren't looking so good, every time he'd launch an attack they would team up and counter attack, but thankfully for Vincent, he could easily dodge their attacks with his speed.

After being stopped by Jean's telekinesis and being hit by Cyclops's eye beam he was sent onto the floor.

Vince was getting up when he heard Scott say in a superior tone "Ready to give up."

Okay now he was getting mad, he decided right then and there to finish this. "There's something you don't know about me Summers."

"What's that?" Scott asked.

Vincent fully powering up, with his eyes and hands in a crimson glow, turned to look at him. "First I don't surrender, secondly I don't give up and lastly I…. DON'T…. LOSE!" The last part ended in a war cry as he made a beeline straight for Scott.

Scott tried to blast him, but Vincent was too fast, and as soon as he reached Scott, he gave him a solid blow to the gut.

While Scott was clutching his stomach, Vince told him to keep his eyes shut, them took off Scott's visor. Scott kept his eyes closed. Vince then kept the visor so his teammates couldn't get it to him.

Before he left to go after Jean next he looked at Scott. "Sorry about this, I'll bring it back after I finish this." Vincent hated to use Scott's powers against him like that, but his sensei told him to make your enemy's strength their weakness.

He flew up to Jean, she stopped him with her mind again, but this time he had a plan. When he stopped he started to jerk in every direction in super speed.

Jean was struggling to keep him still put it was like holding a paint can in one of those paint shakers. Eventually she lost control and he was free.

He drew both hands together and gave her a continuous stream of energy. Jean did her best to shield herself. But it was too much and the blast eventually got through. Jean was hit and slammed against the wall.

She was dazed by the hit and was falling. Vincent swooped in and caught her. Then Flying over Kitty he got an idea. "Hey Kitty think fast!" and he dropped Jean right unto Kitty.

Kitty had two choices. Catch Jean or let her phase through her. She had to catch her, and Vincent was counting on this. Jean landed right on Kitty pinning Kitty to the floor.

Vince landed again looking for the next victim when he heard a distinctive bamf sound.

Kurt had teleported right behind him and jumped onto his back. "I've got you now" Kurt said.

"Bad move Kurt, and sorry about your back." Was all Vincent said.

Kurt was pondering what he meant by that when suddenly Vincent fell backwards onto the floor too fast for Kurt to realize what was going on, and was slammed into the floor.

Vince got up with little effort. He turned just in time to she a hand reach for his face, and deflected it with one of his own. He turned fully to face Rogue.

They didn't bother to talk. Each let loose combinations of punches and kicks. Vincent was impressed. Rogue actually seemed to have some martial art training. A/N I think it was in the 1st season you see her alone practicing

During the fight he grabbed both of her fist. "Sorry Rogue can't let you touch me." He said with a smirk.

"Don't worry Ah won't hurt ya, it'll only be a tap." Rogue said while struggling to get out of his hold.

Vincent's face turned vary serious then "It's not me I'm worried about, you told me you also get a person's memories and I won't have you to have to go through that."

Rogue could tell he was serious. But before she could finish her thought she noticed that Kitty had snuck up behind him and was about to attack.

Too bad Vince had seen her eyes focus on something behind him, and guessed someone was coming. So he quickly let go of one of her hands as she fell forward at this unexpected action, he let go of the other hand and put him arm under her hers and flipped her right into an unexpected Kitty.

Kitty was floored once again by her own teammate.

Vincent looked around seeing all the X-Men were either still out or just getting up, he went into a fighters stance, waiting for next wave.

"Alright that's enough." They heard Logan voice bellow from the speakers. "It's ben ten minutes so that's all for today hit the showers."

Vincent feeling vary proud and very tired of himself walked over to Scott, and gave him his visor back.

Up in the control room, Logan still couldn't believe it. He lost the bet and both teams lost. Against **one** person. ONE. They haven't had a day like this since they first went up against the Scarlet Witch.

Logan turned to face Xavier "Charles how the hell does a mutant become that powerful. He was obviously trained my a martial arts master, but his power is almost unreal."

"Actually Logan I sensed he was holding back." Xavier stated. Logan looked at the Prof. to see if he was kidding. He could see he wasn't. "The only reason he didn't use his full power is because it scares even him."

That last statement actually gave Logan a slight chill, though he'd never admit to such a thing, and was glad he and Charles were the only ones in the control room. Beast came in at that moment, with a file in his hands.

"Ah I see his results are in. Beast is it as we feared?" the Prof asked Hank, with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm afraid so Professor, his blood work-" but he was stopped by Logan

"Wait a minute how'd you get any blood out of the guy, his skin must be harder than titanium?" Logan interjected.

"Oh apparently he has some control over his 'invulnerability'. He can actually turn it 'off' as it where but he prefers not to, for obvious reasons. Also he said that in a weakened condition it actually turn itself 'off' or become weakened like himself."

"Okay but what's this 'as we feared thing'?" Logan looked at the Professor.

Hank spoke up at that question, "He apparently doesn't have normal mutant DNA, we've found he has a type of **enhanced** mutant DNA."

"You mean like The Juggernaut!" Logan nearly yelled out that last part.

"Something like that, but unlike him his X-gene wasn't activated through mysticism, but through science." Beast said with a hint of regret. He was a man of science, that others would use that for unholy purposes turn his stomach.

Logan had put two and two together. "He was experimented on wasn't he." It wasn't a question. Logan knew all too well what kind of things people could do to mutants.

There was nothing but silence in the control room. No one could speak, they were all too busy imagining what hell that kid must have went through.

Vincent had gone back up to his room, after trying to see if anyone was still mad at him, and to smooth things over. The New Mutants didn't care even Tabitha because he won the bet. The X-men took it well enough too.

He changed out of the ruined uniform and flopped onto his bed. He was thinking about his new life and the things he left behind.

He was wondering what everyone was doing back in Toronto.

About Mary.

Mary seemed to occupy most of his thoughts. He hated how they parted, she was his best friend. '**Was** being the operative word.' He thought to himself. 'The past is the past, you have to move on.'

He decided that was what he needed to do. He needed to move on. He had a new life, a new start, and it was time move on.

**Toronto**

Mary was racing down the street to the orphanage. 'What were you thinking?' She told herself. 'How could you have done that?'

She had spent the last few days thinking of nothing but Vincent and how she treated him. He had come to her, and while turned him away. He was her best friend and **that** was how she treated him?

She had to apologies to him, she had to talk to him, she couldn't let their friendship end like that. She went through the doors of the orphanage and saw Father Michaels. "Father is Vincent in, I have to see him."

Father Michaels looked at her with great sadness. 'Oh no, she doesn't know.'

Seeing his face she knew something was terribly wrong. Father Michaels told her how Vincent had left for the states two days ago. How he was gone.

Mary felt numb inside. "He…he can't be gone." Was all she could say. Father Michaels just placed his hand on her shoulder, silently comforting her. "Father….I….I need to be alone." She told him.

"Of course my child." It ached his heart to see his 'children' suffer but he left.

After he had gone, Mary walked up to Vincent's room. She opened the door expecting to see all his stuff there. But it wasn't. It was all gone, just like he was.

He sat down on his bed. It hadn't been slept in. She curled up onto the bed, thinking he was truly gone, and she might never see him again. She would never see her friend again, she wouldn't see his face, or that smile she loved. The worst part was he probably thought she hated him.

She just cried at that.

**Well next up chapter 6: Old friends, new enemies.**


	6. Old friends and new enemies

Chapter 6 is up, yes! I getting a little more done than I'd thought. Just to let you know my computer is acting up, so if you don't hear from me in a while, don't worry I'll find a way to still write and post, and I hope I can get this thing fixed fast.  
  
Damn-my-name-was-taken: Thanks and I do try with the typos, and he does have weaknesses, one was mentioned in the last chapter and there is another coming up.  
  
Also words like Vell (well), Meh (me), Ah (I), Ve (we) are not typos, I try to write in the person's accent as well as I can.  
  
ENTER MAYHEM  
  
CHAPTER 6: Old friends and new enemies.  
  
The day after the danger room, Vince got up as usual and took his morning shower. Even though it was the summer, he still got up at seven every day it was a habit of his.  
  
He was glad that every room now had a small shower. Apparently before the mansion was destroyed, by someone named Mystique, this place only had a few showers in the bathrooms, but apparently when the Prof. rebuilt he decided to add the showers and a small bathrooms because of all the line ups to use them.  
  
After being refreshed and changed he headed to the kitchen. Ororo was there as usual, and for the past few days Vincent had helped her with the breakfast. When she asked him why he helped out, he said it reminded him a little of home.  
  
He always helped out making breakfast at the orphanage, and this helped him to feel more at home here. Ororo was grateful for the help and was beginning to wish some of the other students were like that.  
  
After breakfast several of the students were in the living room. Ray and Roberto were fight over the remote. Ray wanted to watch Monster Garage, and Roberto wanted to watch sports center.  
  
Kurt was on the phone to Amanda, Kitty was trying to calm down the two fighting before something got wrecked, and Rogue was sitting on the chair next to couch, deep in thought.  
  
Ever since yesterday she was trying to figure out the new guy. His reaction to her was different from everyone else put it was what he said to her in the danger room that really caught her attention.  
  
'It's not me I'm worried about, you told me you also get a person's memories and I won't have you to have to go through that.'  
  
Those words echoed in her mind. No one ever really thought of what their minds did to her. He was the first, and what he said made her think there was something terrible in his past that he didn't want her to experience.  
  
It was then that she saw Vincent walk in casually. He took one look at Ray and Robrto and just raised an eyebrow. He went past them sat of the edge of the couch near Rogue and took the remote from the table.  
  
"Hey guys, if your going to fight do it outside, or find another way to settle the argument." Vincent directed at Ray and Roberto.  
  
"Yeah like what?" Ray said, not noticing Vince had the remote next to him.  
  
"Well how about a challenge, pool, darts whatever, whoever wins gets the remote." Then he got a smile on his face and added "Unless you guys think you'll lose to the other?"  
  
"What I'd never lose to him." Ray shouted and pointed at Roberto.  
  
"Well bring it on Picachu-boy." Roberto replied.  
  
They both stormed off to the rec. room.  
  
"Wow, how did you, like, do that? I was getting nowhere." Kitty asked Vince.  
  
"Simple, being a guy I know a guy can't resist a challenge, secondly making them thinking that they'd lose to the other would ensure they would go and lastly, I spent a lot of time around little kids so I know how to handle them." He said with a smile.  
  
Kitty laughed at the last part. "Yeah those two really do act like a couple of immature kids at times."  
  
"So you guys mind if I look to see if I can get one of my shows on, I don't know if you guys get the Space channel here?"  
  
Kitty just shrugged "Sure, you earned it."  
  
Vincent was looking around the channels. He was about to give up when he found it. He missed the opening scene but didn't really care, he had already seen every episode, now the opening sequence every show had was on.  
  
'He was brought across in 1228, he prayed on human for their blood.'  
  
"He what?! What is this?" Kitty asked startled at the opening.  
  
"This is a Canadian show called Forever Knight. It's about a centuries old vampire and his quest to be human." Vincent answered her.  
  
"You mean like Angel?" Rogue asked. She loved all the gothic, vampire and monster stories, and Angel was one of here favorite shows.  
  
"Well kind of. See this was done before even Buffy was on, and it was filmed, and based in Toronto, and the Vampire is a cop. There's no magic or demons, and the vampires are slightly different than the vampires in Angel."  
  
They all watched the show even Kitty, who though that Nick was kind of cute, even if he was a vampire. Kurt was still on the phone to Amanda the whole half-hour and wasn't paying any attention.  
  
Rogue was already into the show and was asking Vincent about the show. He didn't mind it was nice to find someone who like the show.  
  
After the show was done Ray and Roberto finally came back in. Ray had won a 3 out of 4 game of pool, which was why they took so long.  
  
"YES!" Kurt suddenly shouted.  
  
"Whoa Kurt, what's up man?" Ray asked him.  
  
"I just talked to Amanda and she's coming over today." Kurt had this huge smile that threatened to split his face in two.  
  
"So I finally get to met this Amanda I keep hearing about." Vincent said.  
  
"How did she convince her parents, I thought they, like, forbid her to see you again?" Kitty asked him.  
  
"Vell she just said she was going over to a friends, she didn't say vitch von." Kurt said sheepishly.  
  
"Hey look there are a couple of cars coming into the driveway." Roberto pointed outside the window.  
  
They all looked out and saw two cars coming to the mansion.  
  
*Student could you all to the meet me by the front door.* They all heard the Professor's telepathic request.  
  
"Is it just me, or is that a little creepy when he dose that?" Vincent asked that others.  
  
Several of them nodded.  
  
With that they sent to gather at the front door with everyone else there.  
  
"Professor what's going on are we getting more new students?" Scott asked the Prof.  
  
"Yes and no Scott, Bobby would you get the door?" Xavier said, all the while had this smile on his face like the Cheshire cat.  
  
Bobby went to open the door, and was immediately grabbed over by a yellow blur. It was an asian girl with shades on her head wearing a yellow coat, that cried out "BOBBY!" in a joyful voice.  
  
"J...J..Jubilee?!" Bobby was totally shocked seeing her again. Once he realized she was hugging him, he hugged her back.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again." He finally said.  
  
"Awww." Came several voices.  
  
They turned around to see all the people staring at them. They quickly broke apart each one turning red.  
  
"Vhat you didn't miss the rest of us?" Kurt joked.  
  
"Of course I did fuzzy." Jubilee ran up to him hugging him. Then turned to Kitty "And you too Kitty." and hugged her too. "And you...." she stopped when she looked up and saw that she was hugging Vincent.  
  
She took a step back a confused look on her face. "You I don't know."  
  
"Same here. I'm Vincent, and I gather that you're Jubilee?" He asked.  
  
"Hey what o'bout litt'o me?" Came the voice of a girl with a Scottish accent.  
  
They all looked to the front door and there stood a little red haired girl.  
  
"Rahne you're here too!" Kitty cried out. She went out to her friend and gave her a welcome home hug.  
  
"Aye, I finally convinced me ma to come back." She said happily.  
  
"Why don't you all get settle in, I'm sure some of the other students wouldn't mind helping you with your luggage." Xavier told them.  
  
"Here I'll help you Rahne." Roberto said. He then powered up and lifted her luggage over his shoulders.  
  
"Thank ye Berto." Rahne said, she had a small smile on and if you looked closely you could see her blush a little.  
  
"Well Bobby, aren't you going to help me?" Jubilee asked Bobby with pleading eyes that he couldn't say no to.  
  
He took a look outside and there was a whole pile of luggage.  
  
"Uh.I think I'm going to need some help guys." Bobby had a little bead of sweat from the thought of carrying all of that by himself.  
  
"I'll help out, I'll start off with that trunk." Vince said. As he moved towards the trunk Jubilee tried to stop him.  
  
"Wait that's too..." Vincent lifted it with no trouble "...heavy." she finished.  
  
"Sorry that doesn't work on me." Vincent said with a smile.  
  
Jubilee looked confused at that statement them turned around to see several people snickering, and Scott looking like he wished the ground would swallow him up.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later Jubes." Bobby whispered to her.  
  
After a few hours of unpacking they were all in the living room catching up. Amanda arrived at that time, and Kurt introduced her to Jubilee and Rahne who had just come back, and then introduced her to Vincent.  
  
"Ah so you're this Amanda that Kurt keeps talking about." Vincent said to her.  
  
"Oh and what does my cute fuzzy elf say about me?" She asked with a smile while looking at Kurt.  
  
"You know he goes on about your beauty, how he likes your hair, your eyes, and about how you're the greatest thing to ever happen to him, you know the usual." He says in a matter of fact like manner.  
  
Amanda looks at Kurt lovingly. "You REALY say that?"  
  
Kurt is blushing slightly and has trouble getting his words out. "Vell.Vell..Ja I do Meine Liebe."  
  
"Oh Kurt you are the greatest and sweetest guy." She hugs him right them and there.  
  
Vincent looks up at this and sees how happy the two are together. "Sie's ändert sich nett und ändert sich gut anschauend Kurt, Sie's bestimmt ein Wärter." He says to Kurt.  
  
"Ja I know." Kurt replies.  
  
"What, what did he say? And was that GERMAN, I though you said he was from Canada?" Amanda asked staring at Kurt.  
  
Those close by to hear this laugh slightly and they fill her in on some of Vincent's non-mutant abilities.  
  
After a while Jubilee is hit with an idea. "Hey why don't we all go outside and have a pool party to celebrate?"  
  
They all agree that that would be an excellent idea seeing how it was warm enough to finally start using the pool.  
  
"Uh..I think I'll pass." Vincent says and starts to walk back up to his room.  
  
Unfortunately for him Kitty stopped him. "Why aren't you going, you can't swim? Or is it that you don't have a swim suit?"  
  
"Actually I can swim and I do, I just.." but he couldn't finish.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Kitty said staring right into his eyes.  
  
Vincent knew that she would pester him until doomsday and that there was no way he was getting out of this, but he was stubborn at times too.  
  
"Look Kitty it's nothing personal I just can't." With that he speed around Kitty too fast for her to stop him.  
  
"Like, what was that all about?" Kitty asked everyone. No one had an answer they all where as confused as her.  
  
"Please students continue, I shall have a word with Vincent." The Prof. told them. He went off to Vincent's room to talk to him, and hopefully to join the others.  
  
Vincent was in his room, staring at the ceiling. 'Nice going, what a why to handle things.' He told himself. He was getting into a familiar dark mood when there was a knock on his door.  
  
Vince sighed to himself and went to open it. He wasn't surprised to see Xavier.  
  
"May I come in?" He asked him, you could hear the concern in his voice.  
  
Vincent just gave a shrug. "It's your house."  
  
Xavier wheeled himself in as Vincent took a seat on his bead.  
  
"Vincent I know why you don't go out with the others. You don't want them to see your scars, and are afraid of the questions they would ask, questions that you don't want to answer."  
  
Vince hung his head down. He always hated it when people saw the scars for the first time. The shocked looks, gasps, the questions, and the looks of pity. He hated the pity worst of all.  
  
"You don't have to tell them about your past, but you can't hide from the world forever either." Xavier calmly told him.  
  
"I guess it was going to happen sooner or later, I might as well get it over with." Vince said, with a deep sadness. He knew he couldn't hide forever, it was just this was always the hardest part.  
  
~Outside by the pool~  
  
"No way he actually beat the New Mutants and the X-Men?" Jubilee could hardly believe it. Booby had just finished telling him how all the New Mutants could get their own suits and how they did.  
  
"Believe me he did, I still got a couple a bruises from that battle." Bobby muttered while rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Wow. So what else did I miss out on?" She asked him.  
  
"Well let's see, Tabby's back with us, but you could see that, oh and Kitty is back together with Lance again."  
  
"YOU'RE KIDDING! Her and Avalanche are back together? Why?" Jubilee wasn't sure which was more shocking, the fact that Vince was extremely powerful, or the whole Land and Kitty thing.  
  
"Yeah but I give it two more months until they break apart again." Bobby started laughing at his joke at Kitty's expense.  
  
Soon Jubilee joined in the laughter, because she knew how well her relationships with Lance went.  
  
While they were talking and catching up the others were having some fun. Most of the students were in the pool playing even Amanda who had borrowed a suit, while Scott was really enjoying putting sunscreen on Jean's back.. The teachers were off to the side talking, except for Logan who was starting up the barbeque.  
  
Tabitha and Amara were sitting together talking and checking out the guys in their swim wear. Well Tabitha was and Amara was trying not too but to no avail with Taby's insistence.  
  
"Ya know there really are some perks to living here, at least here there are some cute boys, unlike at the Brotherhood place." Tabitha said to Amara.  
  
"You mean like Sam?" She asked her friend with a smirk on her face and elbowing her in the arm. Everyone seemed to notice that Sam had a thing for Tabby except for Tabby.  
  
"What are you talking about Amara?" Tabitha said.  
  
"Oh come on haven't you noticed that Sam is usually extra nice to you, that he stood up for you in the danger room yesterday and that he keeps looking at you when your not looking?" Amara couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed everyone else seemed to.  
  
"Well now that you mention it he has, plus he is.kinda cute, I just wish he wasn't so shy about it, plus it's not like going out with anyone."  
  
"Well join the club." Amara said. She was getting a little depressed at that turn in the conversation.  
  
They were about to change the subject to something other than their social lives when everyone heard a shout from Jamie.  
  
"HEY COOL YOU GOT A TATTOO!" Jamie yelled out. He was just drying off and about to see if Logan was getting the food ready when he saw Vincent step out. He immediately saw the tattoo over Vincent's heart, and thought it was cool and wished he was old enough to get one.  
  
Vincent cringed at Jamie's yell. Now everyone turned over to him and was staring at his tattoo. It made him vary uncomfortable to be the center of attention like that.  
  
He quickly passed by looking for an isolated spot. He saw a spot near Rogue, and decided to go there, because people were giving her a slightly wide berth. Most likely because she was reading in a backless one piece, and a lot of her skin was exposed.  
  
As he was coming towards Tabitha and Amare, they couldn't stop to admire his tattoo and his fighter's body. He only had a pair of black swim trunks, a pair of sunglasses, a towel, some sun block and a book in his hands.  
  
"Well there's another nice thing about living here." Tabitha whispered to Amara.  
  
"Tabitha!" Amara couldn't believe she just said that.  
  
"Well he is cute and nice like Sam, you got to admit that." She responded.  
  
Although she had to admit for a commoner he was cute. She was about to say something else but never got the chance. At that moment Vincent had walked past them and she could see his back.  
  
She let out a gasp and covered her mouth. Tabitha who had been looking at Amara saw this and quickly turned around to see the scars.  
  
"Good God, what happened to him?" Tabitha's eyes were wide with shock and her words were but a whisper.  
  
Vincent heard all the gasps, saw the shocked expressions and just kept going. 'At least there not asking any question yet.' He thought to himself.  
  
He made it to the spot where Rogue who was too intent on reading her book to notice.  
  
"You mind me sitting here?" He asked her.  
  
Rogue nearly jumped. No one ever asked her that, they usually just leave her alone, or tell her that the foods ready.  
  
"Sure as long as ya are quiet." She told him.  
  
He simply smiled and nodded. He set up his blanket, and put on some sun screen on his front and laid down on his back and began reading.  
  
After awhile she looked over an noticed the book he was reading the title read 'Hero in the Shadows' written by someone called David Gemmell. He looked really interested in the book.  
  
"So is that book any good?" She didn't know why she asked, she guessed she just spent a lot of the time by herself, and now that someone was actually sitting with her she wanted to talk to someone.  
  
"Yes it is, I David Gemmell is one of my favorite authors, because his stories are incredible to me, and his characters seem more real because of all the vaults he puts into his characters." He said.  
  
"What do ya mean by faults?" She wanted to know.  
  
"Well one of the main characters is a lord, but before that he was a common farmer, who's family was killed, he hunted them all down and became an assassin."  
  
"You're kiddin'?" she asked, she never heard of a character like that before.  
  
They started to stop reading them, and started to talk about all the books they liked. Rogue was into a lot of horror stuff and things by Anne Rice.  
  
Vince talked about all the sci-fi and fantasy books he read. She was really starting to get intrigued by this Gemmell guy and asked if he had any spare books. He told her he had a whole collection she could go through.  
  
Vincent looked down and realized that he should turn around. He was trying to put some sun-block on his back but couldn't reach.  
  
"You help some help with that?" He heard Rogue ask him. She didn't know why exactly, she guess he was being nice to her so she needed to pay him back.  
  
"I...uh...I don't want to get your gloves messed up." Vincent was vary nervous, and it wasn't the her powers that he was nervous about, it was the fact that she would get a close up view of all the scares on his back.  
  
"Sugar these are mah spare gloves, and Ah have a dozen more pare, but if you don't..."She knew he would say no, she was just being polite. Who in their right mind would want her to touch them.  
  
So when he said yes, she was completely surprised. He turned over and she slowly went over to him. She was vary careful to only touch him with her gloves. She could feel her heart pounding.  
  
'Ah can't believe he's actually lettin' me do this.' She could feel the muscles on his back, they felt hard as steel. See could also see scars on his back even more closely and wondered what he went through in life.  
  
She was about done, when she started to trace alone the huge scar on his back.  
  
"This looks like it really must of hurted." She told him.  
  
"In its own way it still does." He said it with a deep sense of pain, so she let it go at that.  
  
She went back to her own blanket and after awhile started to put some on her own back, but was having difficulty.  
  
"Want me to return the favor, that is if you lend me your gloves." She heard Vince ask her. She was petrified. No one EVER actually wanted to touch her. She was afraid, yet also a part of her that hoped for human contact wanted to agree.  
  
"You...you don't want to do that, you could get hurt."  
  
"I'll be careful, besides I always return a favor to a friend." He had that smile of his on that seemed to put people at ease. She pulled off her gloves, and through them at him. "Okay fine, but if you get put into a comma, don't blame meh." She told him.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be careful."  
  
So Rogue laid down on her front. Wondering why she was letting anyone do this. She was about to changer her mind when his hands started to rub the sun-block on her.  
  
Even with the gloves she relished the sensation of being 'touched', it was the closest contact she had without draining anyone. His hands were strong but yet he was gentle too, he was gently rubbing it on her back.  
  
It felt so good, she lost all her fear for a moment and just let herself enjoy the sensation. She was enjoying it so much she let slip a little moan of pleasure. She didn't realized she did when Vincent suddenly froze up at it.  
  
She looked up and his face had turned all red, and she suddenly remembered what she did. She then started turning just as red.  
  
"A.yeah.that's.good, I mean your done, I mean I'm finished." Vincent managed to stutter out. He took off her gloves and laid them next to her.  
  
They both laid down in silence both to embarrassed to talk to each other.  
  
Tabitha and Amara had been watching the whole time and could believe it.  
  
"Well looks like someone finally touched the untouchable." Was all Taby could say.  
  
"OW!" she heard Amara say, she looked over to see her rubbing her neck, "What happen-OW!" Tabitha said, swatting her own neck.  
  
"Damn it, are the mosquitoes out all ready?" Tabitha asked her friend.  
  
Unfortunately they or anyone else noticed that everyone else suddenly got a painful 'bite' from what they though was a mosquito.  
  
~Undisclosed location~  
  
Two individuals where looking at several large screens some had video footage of the students in the back yard, others had data on them.  
  
One of them was in robes, his face covered in strange green tattoos; he was Mesmero, an evil mutant telepath and loyal servant of Apocalypse.  
  
Next to him sitting on a thrown-like seat was a man who's face was pure white, glowing red eyes, raven hair, and when he smiled he showed his sharpened teeth. He was Sinister, the mad scientist.  
  
"So it seems your insect robots got all the blood samples we needed." Mesmero stated.  
  
"Unfortunately not. The new mutant they have, his skin is too tough to penatrate." Sinister told him.  
  
"But we might need his power for the future." Memero was near panic. They had much work to do and they could use all the resources they needed.  
  
"Fear not, I'm sure their Mr. McCoy has found a way to get some genetic samples from him, so all we have to do is get it." Sinister coolly stated.  
  
"And how do we accomplish that, the mansion is a fortress." Mesmero was getting angry, that Sinister sounded like he could just walk in there and take what ever they needed.  
  
"That my dear ally is where our newest accomplice comes in, isn't that right Ms. Darkholme?" Sinister turned towards a female by the door.  
  
"I've told you Sinister, call me Mystique." She told him, with a ice in her voice.  
  
Yep that's right Mesmero, Sinister, and Mystique have teamed up.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 7:CALL ME MAYHEM  
  
TRANSLATIONS i) Sie's ändert sich nett und ändert sich gut anschauend Kurt, Sie's bestimmt ein Wärter.  
  
i) She's vary nice and vary good looking Kurt, She's definitely a keeper.  
  
Meine Liebe - My love 


	7. Call me Mayhem

**ENTER MAYHEM**

**CAPTER 7:CALL ME MAYHEM**

The rest of the celebration went pretty well. There were no more of the "mosquitoes" plaguing the students, so everyone starting to enjoy themselves.

Vincent had received numerous question about his tattoo and explained several times that it was the symbol of a samurai clan that he trained under, and the mark represented his status as a member of the clan.

Jamie asked a lot of questions about the Mototsugu clan, he was really interested in it.

"Vincent if you got that tattoo and trained and are a part of the clan, does that make you a real samurai?" Jamie asked him.

He though about it, normally the idea of a Canadian samurai was kind of funny, but then Vince took everything about what Mr. Kensuke taught him seriously, his sensei actually called him a samurai when he left.

Though a samurai is 'once who serves' and being without a master he was technically a ronin now, but being at the Institute and most likely he was going to 'sever' as either a New Mutant or a X-Man, maybe he really was a samurai.

He looked down at Jamie who was eagerly waiting for his response.

Vincent made a smile then. "Yes, I think you could call me a samurai Jamie." It felt good to say that, like voicing it out loud made it so. He felt a moment of pride then, like he deserved to acknowledge it.

"That is SO cool." Was Jamie's only response, he had a huge smile on his face after that.

He didn't mind telling them, he was proud of his status and considered it a true honor, to be part of that legacy. When they asked about his scars however he said as little as possible.

When they tried to pry deeper to simply told them to let it drop. Soon they got the hint that it was too painful for him to talk about so they stopped asking, to Vincent's relief.

After launch Amanda had to go home before her parents started to worry, muck to Kurt's dismay. It seemed to him like they never had enough time together, and wished they could spend more time together, but with all the publicity of the Institute's involvement with Apocalypse, and her parents were still a little worried about their daughter being with a mutant. They seemed only to see each other every few days.

Kurt was in a sour mood after that for awhile. He wished he could have a normal relationship with her, but knew nothing in his life would ever be 'normal', it was a though that always seemed to get him down.

He never showed it of course, he would go off and joke around and be the 'goof-ball' that almost everyone thought he was. That was except for his sister Rogue, his best friend Kitty, and of course the Professor could tell, but gave him his space, this was one of the ways Kurt dealt with things.

After about an hour Kurt felt better, his happy attitude was no longer just an 'act' so things went back to normal. In other words random madness all over the place.

Most of the students had gotten a hold of some water balloons and started a whole water balloon fight that lasted for thirty minute. The back lawn was covered in bits of rubber and everyone was soaking wet, even some of the teachers.

It was one of those perfect summer days that people remember, at least it would have been, but that night things weren't going to be as good as the morning.

Mystique had flown onto the grounds near midnight in her raven form. She carried a small object within her talons. She landed by the front door and morphed into Beast. She walked into the mansion and headed to the medical facilities and labs in the lower levels.

What she was looking for was most likely there and luckily no one should be up at this point and if they were, they would think that Hank was just working late on something.

Vincent was having trouble sleeping again. Check that he was having trouble trying to sleep period. He kept tossing and turning, and just couldn't get comfortable. The nightmare from last night wasn't what was bothering him. It wasn't anything that happened that day, though he and Rogue had been a little uncomfortable around each other for a little while, but they were over it. At least he hoped so.

What was really was wrong, was he had that familiar feeling of dread. That same feeling he got every time in his life when something bad was going to happen. On a scale of one to ten, this was about a seven.

It was impossible for him to get some sleep. So he got up and decided if Mr. McCoy was up. If he was he was most likely in his lab working, if not, he might as well head on back to his room.

The lights were out in the hall, but that wouldn't matter, he remembered where everything is, and if he did hit anything, its not like it would hurt.

He was stepping lightly to avoid waking anyone, and was about five meters down the hall when he suddenly stopped and mentally slapped himself in the head.

'What the Hell am I doing, you can FLY you idiot, so why are you walking?' So Vincent started to hover above the floor a few inches and glided along silently. He had it all the way to the lower levels without making a sound. He checked the hallway to see if any light came from the labs or the medical ward. No sense in going into the rooms if there was no sign if anyone was there.

He saw the light from the labs on, and went in. There was Beast working on a computer. "Hey Mr. McCoy what's up?" Vince casually said. 'Beast' turned around suddenly. 'He' didn't hear Vincent come in and was startled. "What are you doing here?" Beast almost yelled at him.

Beast seemed a little pissed off to Vince, normally he was calm and spoke in a gentle voice, this was a complete contrast to the Beast Vince knew.

"Uh….I couldn't sleep so I came to see if you where awake, to see if you could help me out." Vince was a little unnerved by this side of Beast.

Beast just gave him a dirty look. "Look I have important work, just go and get some warm milk that always works. So if you don't MIND I have to get back to work."

Vincent just turned around and quickly went away. 'Man he must get really grouchy when he works late.' He made a mental note not to bug him again late at night. He decided to go to the kitchen. At this point he'd try anything. As soon as he got there he was met by a strange sight. There was Beast in the kitchen, easting a sandwich and in totally different clothes.

Vince rubbed his eyes first to make sure he was seeing this. Yep he was. He turned around quickly to where he came from wondering what was going on.

Hank seeing his distressed look, wondered what had him so worked up. "Vincent is something the matter?"

"Uh…Mr. McCoy do you have an evil twin, or twin in general?"

"No"

"You're sure?"

"Yes why?" Hank was wondering where this was going.

"Well how come I just came from the labs, where I left you, and now you're here in a completely different attitude and clothing?"

McCoy just looked at him puzzled, then as his words sank in he knew there was only one possible thing that could explain this. Mystique was back. He dropped his sandwich and ran over the nearest security panel and activated an intruder alarm.

"Vincent that wasn't me in the lab, that must be Mystique." He told him.

Vincent had heard of her, and knew she was up to no good and speed off back to the labs at super speed. Mystique had downloaded all the information she needed, and got the blood sample of Vincent.

She was about to make her escape when the alarms went off. "DAMN IT!" She cursed, she didn't know how but they found her out, and with her inside, it would be near impossible to get out with the security on.

So she had to use her alternate escape plan, she took out the small device she had carried with her.

Vince was pissed, he didn't like to be made a fool of, and he really didn't like the fact that there was some psycho lady on the loose doing who knows what.

He busted through the door and saw the fake McCoy activate something. He was about to charge right at her when the world went dark, and not just the lights. Vince lost consciousness.

Vince was in a world of hurt his whole body ached. He had a huge headache and to top things off there was nothing but blackness. "Hank I think he's waking up" Vince couldn't place the voice at that moment. He really couldn't think straight. Then his world started to get into focus.

He suddenly was blinded by a vary bright light. Hank was shining a light into his eyes to teat his pupils.

"Vincent can you hear me?" Hank was concerned for his patient, he had never seen a reaction like that and was worried about long term effects.

"Uh….Suo-yo duh doh dhr-dang...what the Hell hit me?" Vincent wearily asked.

"The whole mansion was hit with a electro magnetic pulse. The entire security system is still off line, and you've been unconscious for about three hours." Beast told him.

"An EMP? But those are supposed to be harmless to people." Vince tried to sit up but was too dizzy and it seemed every muscle ached.

"Well you weren't the only one affected, Ray got dizzy for a little while as well."

"Wait a minute, how come he only got dizzy and I got laid out?"

"Well your powers are greater than Ray, and I suspect that you both have some type of electronic biological system that was effected by the EMP. Basically it shorted you both out."

Vincent just groaned. He didn't like the idea that he could be 'turned off' like he was an appliance.

"So how ya doing bub?" Logan was sitting across from the bead. Vince hadn't noticed him yet and turned his face to him.

Vince let a smile form of his face, although Logan could tell the kid was still hurting.

"Let me put it to you this way. I now know how that coyote must feel in those roadrunner cartoons."

Logan actually laughed at that.

By mourning Vincent was awake and feeling much better, especially after breakfast. He felt better physically, but emotionally he was feeling pretty down.

He felt responsible for letting Mystique get away, and felt embarrassed that he was defeated so easily.

He needed to take his mind off things, he also needed to get some of this aggravation out of the way. There was only one thing he could do. Train.

He went up to his room and got out one of his gis. The one he chose was all white, with a black shirt underneath, it had no sleeves, and there was a black belt wrapped around his waist. The clan symbol was on the back, and he wore a bandana that had the symbol on it too.

He gabbed the training bagged Mr. Kansuke gave him with all the weapons with one hand, and his CD player with the other.

Rogue, Kurt, Kitty and Jamie were sitting in the living room, the events of last night the topic of discussion.

"Ah can't believe she would do this…..on second thought Ah think Ah can" Rouge said, she was furious. She had hoped that with what she said to her in Egypt, she would have left them alone.

She knew she wouldn't but had hoped they would have gone a little longer without seeing her.

"Tell me about it. What was she doing here anyway?" Kitty was a little nervous that one of their deadliest of enemies just walked into their home, again.

"Vell vhat ever it vas, you can be sure it vasn't good." Kurt glumly said. Even though he had given up on forming any relationship with his mother, he still wished he could have gotten through to her.

"Hey and how about Vincent, like, he had to spent the night in the infirmary." Kitty stated.

"Yeah I thought that EMP only trashed computers not people." Jamie spoke up. He was starting to really look up to Vincent. He was everything the Jamie wanted to be.

Vince was big, strong, and confident. He was so cool, with his fighting and the tattoo was awesome, plus he hadn't treated Jamie like just a little kid like the others.

"Yeah I saw him earlier and he ,like looked all depressed over what happened." Kitty was worried about him, Vince always seemed calm and happy, seeing him down like that was so different to what she was used to.

Rogue was getting a little worried at that. She only knew him for a few days yet he had made an impression on her. He didn't react to her like other people had, he didn't seem afraid of her skin, and he wasn't totally childish like most of the other boys here were.

She was beginning to like this boy, she knew nothing could happen with him because of her powers, but she really would at least like to have a friendship with him. He was interesting, and his tastes were definitely better than some of the others.

"Maybe we should cheer him up, it wasn't his fault for what happened, was it?" Jamie innocently asked them.

Kurt stood up then and put a smile on. "Ja you are right Jamie, it wasn't his fault and we should cheer him up."

"Yeah ,like, we should, it wasn't his fault and he shouldn't beat himself up about it." Kitty said, being a little more chipper now.

Rogue only nodded in agreement. Normally she wasn't this social but she figured she owned Vince a little for treating her like he had.

They asked around and Rahne told them she had seen him off to the gym.

As they got closer they could hear music playing. It was 'Going under' by Evanescence

They opened the door slightly so they all could see what was going on, and yet not be seen by who ever was in there.

They watched in silence as they saw Vince throwing hits and kicks in tune with the music. He would do lighting quick moves that seemed both graceful and deadly.

At the next song he went to a bag and actually pulled out to their surprise a samurai sword. He put the sword and its scabbard through his belt. He got into a fighting stance and as the music changed into a faster tune he pulled free the sword.

They watched in silence at the movements of the blade, Vincent seemed to move it with such ease and grace. They watched as he continued to parry, trusts, block and even through out attacks like a kick or elbow, as if he was battling an unseen foe.

It was until the CD reached 'My Immortal' that he stopped. He placed the blade back into its holder and placed it on the table.

Vincent could never train with this song, it brought back too many memories to the surface. He decided to take a break and just listen to the song then. He sat down against one of the walls and listened to the lyrics.

'No kidding. Some things even time can never truly heal.' He thought glumly at that part of the some. He though back to how Father Michaels had taken care of him and of Mr. Kensuke. There were several faces that still haunted him, just like the song said. They all came back at him for a moment then vanished back into his memories.

Vince couldn't hold his head up any longer. He had been alone for so long. The feeling of being alone was so fresh in his mind, when he remembered his past on the streets. He was truly alone at that time in his life, and he NEVER wanted to feel that alone again.

He forced himself to get up, he walked over to the CD player and changed to the last two songs, 'My Last Breath' and 'Whisper'. He took out a pair of Sais and got into position.

He started to spin then clockwise then counter-clock wise. He then held them with his ring and middle fingers between the central blades.

He started with jabbing moves, then slices and gradually moved onto the more complicated moves. He spent the last two songs working up from the basics to the more advance moves.

Vincent was so focus when he trained he had a tendency to block out the rest of the world. So he never noticed his audience when they came to the door or when they quietly left.

The four onlookers decided to leave him alone, to work things out by himself. Besides they knew from looking at him that they had seen a private part of himself when 'My Immortal' was playing and didn't want him to know they had seen him like that.

Some things were just meant to be private.

Vincent had spent over an hour training, when he decided that would be enough for the day. He had put everything away and went back to his room. He was about to change and go for a shower when there was a knock on his door.

"It's open" He said, but inside he was asking 'What now?'

Logan can in and raised an eyebrow at him in his gi. Then he got a predatory grin on his face. "Sorry kid, but I want you suited up for a danger room section, be there in five minutes." Then left as fast as he came in.

Vince just stood there, he had just finished a training section only to get another. Any other day and he might not have minded, but the entire day he was in a dark mood, and this wasn't what he felt he needed.

'Aw crap.' He silently cursed to himself. 'Well at least I finally finished that new uniform, I might as well break it in.'

Luckily there was plenty of spare material around for uniforms, and being in an orphanage that had to learn to spend on a budget, sowing was a must to learn. Plus super-speed has another use.

Logan, Beast and the Professor were in the control room, waiting for him to show up.

"Beast you sure we should do this, after that EMP, and that fact I caught him after his own training, he might be too tired for this?" Logan asked of Beast.

Beast stopped looking at some notes and turned his attention to Logan.

"Logan, we need to judge the full effects of the EMP on his system as well as his full potential. Also we need to know sooner than later because the material that Mystique stole was data regarding all the mutants and Vincent's blood sample."

Logan was about to protest when the doors to the danger room below opened and Vince walked in.

Wolverine took one look at him in his new uniform and smirked. "Can't believe he got it done so soon, I admit though it does look a little good." He turned to the others with a scowl "But don't either of you two let anyone know I said that."

They both looked at Logan and nodded, even thought they were trying to suppress their smiles.

Vincent was wearing a pair of black boats, with two silver buckles on them A/N think to Logan's uniform brown boats in season 1 only black he had on some black pants made of the same material as all the uniforms. He had on a dark shirt, but had a black leather jacket on too.

The Jacket had a huge red X starting from the center of his back going up and under the arms, and coming together in the front. With the jacket open, the front of the X was cut in half.

He also had a pair of black biker gloves and a silver belt with an X on it.

To top it all off, he wore a bandana like with his gi but this was black instead of white and the symbol was a red X in a red box.

As Vince stepped into the center of the danger room, he heard Xavier over the microphone.

"Vincent we have you hear today for two reasons, we need to see if there are any lasting effects of the EMP, and to see your full strength. I know that before you were afraid to use your full power for fear of hurting someone, so you are here alone so you don't have to be afraid."

Vincent wasn't sure how to take that last part, he had always held back and now they were telling him NOT to.

Before he could say anything Logan had started up the danger room and giant saw blades, laser guns, and combat drones were suddenly released.

Vincent put any other thoughts aside and concentrated on the task at hand. He easily dodged the attacks of the drones and flew up into the air.

He began to send out dozens of energy blasts at the drones, destroying them all in seconds.

The laser canons started firing at him, the lasers that did hit him did little but annoy him. He flew over to one and ripped it right out of the wall, and threw it into an oncoming saw blade destroying them both.

He then formed what he called energy lances, they were energy in the shape of small thin yet long 'blades' about a foot in length. He sent over a dozen of them at the turrets, and most of them that hit, imbedded themselves into the turrets and exploded.

He also made an energy disk about six inches in radius and sent that one flying over to a huge mace that was coming over to him. The disk sliced right through the arm holding the mace, and the mace fell to the floor.

After about tweenty minute of this, Vince had destroyed most of the targets that were thrown at him so Logan decided to increase the difficulty. Now more and more weapons came at Vincent.

He tried but couldn't doge all the attacks, and when a giant mace slammed him into a wall, he was getting pissed.

'Fine they want me go full out they GOT IT' He though.

Vince powered up fully, his hands and eyes getting the same crimson glow. He let out a roar, and took off to the nearest saw blade.

He ducked under the blade, and grabbed it at the arm holding it. He grabbed the arm and ripped it out of the wall. He now swung the huge saw blade like a giant broad sword, moving at super speed and cutting anything that got in his way.

But it wasn't enough, there where too many attacks, so he had to throw his 'sword' into a group a drones. He had one trick left, he had only used it once without thinking, and it was disastrous, he hadn't tried it since that day.

But if they wanted him to show them what he had then so be it, he crossed his arms over his chest and his whole body started to glow. He then let out a yell, and then a wave of destructive energy washed over the entire danger room. There were explosions everywhere, turrets and drones exploded, blades shattered.

Even the glass in the control room shattered in some places. When the smoke had clear Vincent was hovering over the wreckage that was once the danger room.

He was sweating and actually tired from all that he had done, and that last attack took a lot out of him. He was actually smiling then. He had never been able to just let loose like that before.

He had always had to control himself and keep his powers in check. This was the first time he had ever been able to just let loose and not worry about hurting anyone.

That was until he looked around at the devastation around him, and the reasons way he always had to be in control came back to him. His good mood was suddenly gone.

He though back to the times he lost control and what he did, and what it cost him.

Is this all I can do? Do I just cause nothing but chaos and mayhem wherever I go?

"Vincent that will be enough for today, please come up to the control room" He heard Xavier saw to him.

The others in the control room were still shocked at what he did, especially that last attack.

Logan looked onto the danger room and was pissed because it would take a couple of days to fix up the danger room, but he was also impressed with what the kid did.

McCoy was checking all the data he had recorded from the danger room.

Xavier was deep in thought. He felt he had a better understanding of Vincent's fears of his power. He never would have dreamed that someone so young had the burden of that kind of power. He decided he should do his best to make sure Vincent never used his powers for evil like Magneto.

Vincent came in then, his uniform slightly messy from all the fighting and sweat.

Xavier turned towards him then. "Well Vincent that was definitely something, I see why you hold back. Before you go, all the students as you know have a codename they go by, have you thought of one?"

Vincent had been thinking of one but could never come up with one that felt was for him. He took a look outside the broken glass, and the danger room below. He remembered his earlier thoughts about him causing nothing but chaos and mayhem.

"Yes Professor I think I have. Call me ….. Mayhem."

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 8: RUMBLE AT THE MALL**

**TRANSLATIONS**

Suo-yo duh doh dhr-dang... - what in the name of…


	8. Rumble at the mall

ENTER MAYHEM  
  
CHAPTER 8: RUMBLE AT THE MALL  
  
The next day the students had the day off from training, because the Danger Room was still under repairs.  
  
When the students found out about not just how but who wrecked it, they all thanked Vince for getting them out of training, apparently after their failure against him, Logan had planned to run them into the ground to toughen them up.  
  
Now that the Danger Room was wrecked, they had a 'stay of execution' as several of them more then once said.  
  
Scott however was the exception, being the leader of the group he needed to get them ready, because if they went up against another mutant as powerful as Vincent, he wanted them ready.  
  
So on the 'day off' he was in the danger room, helping to put it back together again.  
  
Vincent however decided that he needed to get out. He hadn't left the mansion since he came to Bayville, and was feeling a little bit cooped up.  
  
He went down stairs to the living room and saw several of the students lounging around.  
  
"Hey can I ask you guys a question? Is there anything to do in this town, cause I'm getting a little bored and I think it's time I got a look of this town eh?" Vincent asked not to anyone in particular.  
  
Kitty was the first to speak up. "Sure there is we could, like, check out the mall, and I've been dying to get an excuse to go, anyone else in?"  
  
Surprisingly Rogue spoke up. "Sure, Ah needed to check out the music store, and I need to get a few things."  
  
"Ja and I need a new shirt." Kurt spoke up next.  
  
"Like, why do you need a new one, don't you usually just wear them until they get ruined?" Kitty asked curiously.  
  
Kurt slightly blushed. "Vell you see there was an accident vas an accident vith my favorite shirt."  
  
"What, Amanda ripped it off in the heat of passion?" Vincent asked him, with a wolf like smile.  
  
"VHAT!" Kurt actually fell off the chair he had been on, and unto his back. "NEIN, ve haven't done anyzing like THAT!" If it was possible Kurt's fur was actually turning red.  
  
Kitty however was rolling on the floor from laughing so hard, and was having trouble breathing.  
  
Even Rogue was suppressing her own laughs at Kurt's reaction with her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Hier Vincent how could you even zink that! She vould never do somezing like that!"  
  
Vince couldn't stop his own laughter at that, and starting laughing alone with the others.  
  
Kurt looked around and saw that the others were all laughing, turned to Vincent, and in a deadpan voice said. "You are an evil, evil man."  
  
Vince was able to get control of himself but still had a smile on, he just gave a shrug. "Hey, no ones all good Kurt, and you got to admit you set yourself up good for that one."  
  
Kurt just had to smile. He had to admit he did set himself up. "Ja, I guess I did, but you know I vill have to get you back for zat, recht (right)?"  
  
"Oh I look forward to it blue dude, I look forward to it." Vince good- naturedly said.  
  
Kitty had finally gotten over her laughing fit, and had gotten up. "Well like let's get going then, I want to get to the mall, and hurry before it gets too crowded."  
  
They all went to their rooms to either get their wallets or purses, Vince snagged the car keys to the van on his way out. When he got close to the van Kitty caught up to him.  
  
"Hey Vince, can I like drive us there, I really need the practice, and that way you'll know the way back to the mansion when you drive us back, okay?" Kitty pleaded with him, she was giving him her puppy dog eyes.  
  
Vincent had to cave in, not only was it reasonable, since he didn't know were the mall was exactly, but the look she was giving him, was way too persuasive. 'What harm could it do?' he thought. Little did he know he would soon regret those words.  
  
Vincent gave her a shrug and tossed the keys to her. She gave a happy squeal and ran off to the drivers seat.  
  
He got into the front passenger seat, the other two were already back there, and were a little confused as to why he wasn't driving.  
  
"Uh Vincent you do know that the diving vheel is on the other side?" Kurt asked him.  
  
"Yeah I know but I'm not driving us there." He responded.  
  
"Vell if your not then who....oh mein got no." Kurt finished as he realized who was going to drive. "Please tell me you didn't give Kachten the keys?"  
  
At that moment Kitty got into the drivers seat, and as Vincent looked back he could see both Rogue and Kurt frantically trying to get their seat belts on, and what was really worrying Vince, was the Rogue looked paler than usual.  
  
At this his strong survival instincts told him two things. First he shouldn't have given her the damn keys, and secondly he better get his seatbelt on. NOW.  
  
"All right here we GO!" Kitty exclaimed, like we was about to start drag racing.  
  
Vincent had managed to get his seatbelt on just before they phased through the gates. 'Okay mental note Vincent, NEVER EVER LET THIS GIRL DRIVE!' Vince thought.  
  
Normally it takes about fifteen minutes to get to the mall, but with Kitty driving they were there in five.  
  
Rogue and Kurt who had been on a few of Kitty's joyrides were a little uneasy getting out of the van, but Vincent however could barley stand. He managed to get to a bench, and collapsed onto it.  
  
Rogue and Kurt came up to him, they knew exactly how he felt.  
  
"Ah guess no one told ya of Kitty's drivin' yet huh?" Rogue asked him.  
  
Vince just shook his head, he was still working to get his ability to speak back.  
  
"Man I thought that some von who vas invulnerable vouldn't fear somzing like that?" Kurt half joked, half asked him.  
  
Vince looked up at Kurt then. "You know before today I would have to agree with you Fuzzy, seeing as how if we had crashed I would definitely have survived, but man, my entire life flashed before my eyes, and I always thought that was JUST an expression."  
  
"Vell any good memorizes you relived?" Kurt asked trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Not as many as I would have liked." Vincent said more to himself than to Kurt.  
  
"Hey guys that was fun, hey Vincent are you ,like, OK?" She asked seeing Vincent in a heap on the bench.  
  
"I uh, I think I just need to sit here for a little while, that drive...uh...was a little..." He tried to look for a nice way of saying maniac driving, but couldn't.  
  
"HEY! My driving is not that bad, I've actually gotten better."  
  
'THAT WAS BETTER?' Vince was shocked at the news. 'If that was BETTER, I'd hate to she her WORST.  
  
"Look Ah think he should leave him alone to get over it, let's face it Kitty, first time driving with ya is a little intense." Rogue told her.  
  
"Hey it is not, and what is this pick on Kitty day or something?" At that point Kitty began to start pouting.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes at that, she hated it when she did that. "Vincent you goin' ta be OK here for a while?"  
  
Vince just nodded his head.  
  
"Well, we'll meet ya later inside, when your feelin' up to it. Meet us in the food court in about an hour, OK?" Rogue asked him.  
  
"Sure I could use a little time, I'll catch up." Vince gave them one of his good-natured smiles.  
  
They left him there and went inside, it took Vincent about ten minutes to pull himself together. He got up and started to go to the front doors when, he was stopped by someone shouting.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU JERK!"  
  
Vincent hurried over to where he heard the shouting come from. He saw several boys giving a rough time to three people.  
  
One of the guys had a girl of about 17, who had brown hair, wearing punk style clothes, being grabbed by the arm.  
  
"Come on Pam, why hang out with these losers when you can be with a stud like me."  
  
"Because I don't go out with cavemen Steve, so get over it." The girl named Pam said.  
  
Steve didn't take kindly to that, and gripped both of her arms. "What did you say slut!" He pushed her down to her other friends. One was a blond girl with jeans, and a plain white T-shirt. She was holding a kid with the same color hair as her, whose lip was slightly bruised. The kid seemed to be about only 14.  
  
At that point Vincent had had enough. He despised people who hurt others for either their amusement, or because they could. It was time for him to step in.  
  
"Well I think that's enough of that." He put a little ice into his words for effect.  
  
They turned around and saw him, they didn't think much of him though.  
  
"Buzz off, this isn't any of your business." One of them said.  
  
"I beg to differ, I'm MAKING it my business, so this is what your going to do, you are all going to apologize to them, or I kick all your asses, wither way I win."  
  
"Hey Duncan can you believe this guy?" One of them said to a tall blonde guy, who really looked like the kind of guy you just hated, for being a jerk.  
  
"You think you can take all of us on? Hey most of us were on the High School football team you know, we kicked guys like you around for fun." He had this superior attitude about him saying this, that just rubbed Vince the wrong way even more.  
  
Vincent got this predatory like grin on his face then. "Well why doesn't that surprise me." He said sarcastically "Well are we going to have a fight here or not, my friends are already inside and I don't want to keep them waiting."  
  
Pam was using the distraction this new guy was giving her to quietly get over to Amy and her little brother Joseph. "Are you two all right?" she asked them quietly. She didn't want to get the attention of those jerks.  
  
"I...I...think so, what about you Joseph are you OK?" She looked at his lip, it was swelling slightly but looked okay. He got that from one of the bullies. He tried to stop them but one of them threw a punch and Joseph had went down.  
  
She now looked at the new boy. He was tall, dark haired, and from what she could see he was kind of build, not like a body builder built, more like a swimmer type of build. But he was still outnumbered.  
  
"Pam do you know who that is?" She hopped Pam knew this boy, maybe he was the new boy in her life, she went through them fast enough at times.  
  
"Sorry don't know him, I just hope that pretty face of his isn't messed up after they beat the living Hell out of him, that would be kind of a waste."  
  
Amy would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so scared, her friend just couldn't stop to check out every guy she thought was cute.  
  
They all looked on to see the boy standing vary calmly, yet showed no fear, in fact he looked like he was going to enjoy what was going to happen. "Well whoever he is, he's going to regret being stupid enough to play 'Knight in shining amour' today." Pam said.  
  
What happened next no one expected to happen.  
  
The first of the guys went straight at Vincent with a powerful punch, but all Vincent did was block the blow with his arm, and used his opponents momentum to his advantage, by grabbing the back of his head, and swinging him around and into one of his friends gut, that was coming towards them.  
  
They both went down onto the ground hard. The others stopped in their tracks for a second surprised that two of them were already down.  
  
Vincent took this time to capitalize on their reaction. He ran up to the group and spun into the air doing a 360 and at the end sent his foot and leg out, which hit one of them in the temple.  
  
When he landed he didn't stop his momentum for a second. He immediately spun around on his right foot and sent a round house kick to another on in the head.  
  
Vince then switch feet and tried to do the same to the one on his right with his left foot, but the other guy was ready and sent his head back in time. However he didn't move his feet back so, when Vincent came around his spin, he continued to spin again, but this time he used his right leg for a swipe kick.  
  
This caught his opponent by surprise and he landed on his back. He was about to get up when Vincent was already over him, and sent blow to just under the ribcage to knock the wind out of him.  
  
The one he had knock down earlier had gotten up and was coming at Vincent with a vengeance. He came at Vincent from behind, but he was making so much noise that Vince had no trouble hearing him come.  
  
Vince turned around to see a fist coming at his head. He easily dodged under the blow, and have him a solid shot to the gut. As he clutched his stomach, Vince sent an elbow into his temple knocking him out.  
  
Now all that was left was both Steve and Duncan. Both of them had shocked expressions on their face. Vince saw this and gave them his predatory smile again. He decided to make them mad, to make them come at him.  
  
So he gave them the finger, and boy did that work. Both of them went to shocked to outraged in less than a second. Steve came at Vincent then. Vince just put his hands behind his back waiting for the attack.  
  
Steve let loose a string of punches all of which Vincent easily dodged. Vince decided to finish this so he dodged under a right cross, and sent a leg into Steve's gut. As Steve bent over, Vince gave him a smile before bringing in right foot into the side of Steve's face.  
  
He hit the ground cold, and now all that was left was Duncan. Duncan was livid, both that this guy was interfering in their business, but he was making a joke out of them. Duncan then bent slightly like he had done in football, and charged him head on, like he was playing football again.  
  
Vince saw that he was going for a tackle and when Duncan was within reach, Vince grabbed him by the shoulders, and fell onto his back. He used Duncan's momentum and his foot on Duncan's chest to send the former football player onto his back a several feet away.  
  
Vincent then sent his legs over his head and kicked out, jumping into the air and landing on top his feet. He turned around to see Duncan getting onto his knees. The last thing Duncan Mathews saw before the lights went out was the bottom of a foot heading towards his face.  
  
Amy, Pam, and Joseph were too stunned to move. All their mouths just hung open at the site of all of those bullies on the ground and this mysterious boy there completely unharmed.  
  
"Wow, that was awesome." Joseph whispered to himself out loud.  
  
"Damn who knew the guy was freaking Bruce Lee." Was Pam's only response.  
  
This mysterious guy came up to them, he looked at Joseph's lip with concern. "Is everyone here alright?" he asked them all.  
  
"Uh, yeah I think so." Pam said she didn't know exactly what to say.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea if we went inside before the goon squad here wakes up and decide to go for round two." As he pointed a thumb over his shoulder.  
  
The three got up and with Vincent went into the mall. Those guys in the parking lot wouldn't think to cause trouble with all the mall security men around there.  
  
"So I didn't catch your name stranger, or do you have one?" Pam asked Vincent.  
  
Vincent smiled at her joke he could tell she was a live one. "My name's Vincent Freeman, I just moved to Bayville a few days ago."  
  
"Really? Where from?" She asked him.  
  
"Toronto, I guess you could say I'm a foreign exchange student."  
  
"You DO know it's summer, hence no school."  
  
Vincent just shrugged. "What can I say I like to start early." Amy gave him a look like he was out of his mind, Joseph looked confused, while Pam was laughing her ass off.  
  
"Damn Vincent, you are a strange one you know that? Well I'm Pam, this is my best friend Amy and her little brother Joseph, but he's cool." Pam said through her laughter.  
  
Vince nodded to each of them.  
  
Amy was slightly nervous, even though he had come to their rescue she was always shy and nervous around new people. She was the complete opposite of her best friend Pam in every way, yet they were still best friends.  
  
"Um...did you r....r...really have someone friends waiting here like you said earlier, because if you just moved here that was pretty fast to already have friends." Amy finally got out.  
  
Vincent just shrugged again. "What can I say I make friends as easily as I make enemies."  
  
Pam smirked at that. "Yeah what do you do, come to the rescue of people in trouble all the time?"  
  
"Occasionally" Vince stated.  
  
Pam started laughing again, never knowing Vincent was only half joking at that.  
  
"Well let's see if we can help you find these friends of yours, it's the least we could do since you helped us out." Pam said linking her arm in his.  
  
"Oh Lord no, not again. Pamela why do you have to flirt with every guy?' Amy thought to herself while rolling her eyes.  
  
They spent the next hour looking for the others, but didn't find them. Vince told them they were supposed to meet in the food court later, so they went there, and ordered. Vince didn't see them yet so they sat at a set of tables.  
  
"So where did you learn to fight like that?" Joseph asked Vince.  
  
"Well my Sensei, Master Kensuke, was a member of a family clan of samurai dating back over 800 years, and he taught me everything he knew about his family's art." Vince told him.  
  
"Wow, I started Tae Kwon Doe last week what style was that you used." Joseph was getting excited, he was always into martial arts, and now he had found a person who was really good at it. 'Maybe he can give me some pointers' he hoped.  
  
"Well technically it's a type a karate, but over the years a few moves from jujitsu, tai chi, and a few other arts have been incorporated into the art." He answered him.  
  
"Cool, what level are you?"  
  
"Well I'm a black belt, because I've mastered a lot of the moves and have trained for about nine years."  
  
Just then Amy's eyes widened. Pam saw this and was worried. "Amy what is it?"  
  
"Look it's some of those people." She pointed.  
  
They turned around to see her pointed at Rogue, Kitty and Kurt. Amanda was also with them, apparently they had mat up in the mall and she had joined them.  
  
"Why what's wrong with those people?" Vince asked them, he kept his voice innocent, even though he had an idea why.  
  
"Those people over there are mutants. We had classes with some of them in school. They're no good." Pam says.  
  
"Really what do they do, use their powers on people, or bully people around like those jerks I laid out?" Vincent asked them.  
  
"Well no, they don't....it's just that all the trouble mutants seem to cause, they're always on the news destroying things." Amy said, she was evidently scared of the mutants across the room.  
  
"So other than the media, which you can always trust." Vince said sarcastically. "Do any of you have any personally negative experiences?"  
  
They all looked at each other, no they hadn't they realized.  
  
"Well when a mutant actually does something nice for me, I'll...I'll give them a chance." Pam said in a disgruntled tone.  
  
"Well I hope so Pam." Vince got up and took his try with him.  
  
"Where are you going Vince?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm going over to my friends they're most likely starting to worry about me eh? Oh and just remember Pam, besides our powers we mutants are just like everyone else, there are bad mutants but there are also good ones." With that he smiled to them and left them with their mouths open the second time that day.  
  
Joseph was the first to talk. "He...he....was...a....mutant?!"  
  
The others still could believe it.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 9: NEW FRIENDS?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	9. new friends?

Thanks eden, I'm glade you liked the last chapter  
  
ENTER MAYHEM  
  
CHAPTER 9: NEW FRIENDS?  
  
Amanda and Kurt were being playful with each other while eating. Amanda had nearly died laughing when Kitty told her of what Vincent said to Kurt earlier that day, and of how Kurt reacted.  
  
Rogue however was thinking of Vincent and where he could be. 'Damn it Ah, new Ah should have stayed with him, they hadn't seen him yet and she was beginning to worry.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys, hey Amanda."  
  
Rogue jumped at Vincent's voice from behind her. "Damn it, don't ya make any noise while walkin'?"  
  
"No, not really." He simply said, with that smile of his and sat down beside her.  
  
"So like what took you?" Kitty asked him.  
  
"Let's just say that I ran into a few people on the way here."  
  
"There wasn't any trouble was there?" Rogue looked at him intensely.  
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle."  
  
"Do Ah even want to really know?" She groaned.  
  
Vince slightly shook his head "Not likely, Rogue."  
  
"Mind I we join you Vince?"  
  
They all turned around to see two girls and a younger boy behind them. Vince smiled then he had hoped he had gotten through to them.  
  
"I'm glad you guys are here."  
  
"Yeah well I DID say that if a mutant was ever nice to me I'd give them a chance, so here I am, and the others wouldn't leave me to go off alone so I got them to come too" Pam said.  
  
Kitty looked at Vince and narrowed her eyes "Uh Vincent who are these three and what are they talking about?"  
  
"Uh well you see, uh" Vince started to nervously scratch the back of his head.  
  
"If you must know some jerks were harassing us in the parking lot, and he kicked all their butts." Pam plainly stated.  
  
"He did what ?!" Rogue, Kitty, Amanda and Kurt said in unison.  
  
Pam went through the whole story and was enjoying the look on their faces.  
  
"Vincent ya should know better than ta use ya powers in public." Rogue scolded him.  
  
"But I didn't" He threw his hands up is defense.  
  
"Well maybe I can tell you if he did, what can he do?" Pam asked Rogue.  
  
"He has super-human strength, speed, can fly, invulnerable and can shoot out energy." she told Pam, never taking her eyes of Vincent.  
  
Pam though about it and she believed he hadn't used his powers. "Well I don't think he used any of those, if he had I bet those guys would be in a hospital by now."  
  
Vince eagerly agreed with her, hoping to stop getting glared at by both Kitty and Rogue. "Yeah like she said, those jerks would be in intensive care by now, instead of limping back to whatever hole they crawled out of."  
  
"Well it's not like Duncan and those jerks totally hadn't had something like that coming to them for awhile anyway." Kitty said.  
  
"I'm going to have to go with Kitty here, though usually I'm not one for beating someone senseless he was protecting others." Kurt declared.  
  
"Damn I almost believed he was serious there." Pam said looking at Amanda.  
  
Amanda looked right at Pam. "He IS serious, Kurt the kind of guy that would help another no matter what."  
  
Pam looked right into her eyes and could tell she meant every word of it. "He really does, does he." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Remember what I said earlier about some mutants being good Pam?" Vince asked her. "Well Kurt I can safely say is one of the best people I've known in my entire life."  
  
Everyone there could sense that he was serious about it and truly meant it. Kurt was taken aback a little. People usually only saw the goofy side of him, and only a few people ever saw anything else.  
  
After that there was a slightly uncomfortable silence so Kitty tried her best to break it. So looked over at Amy who hadn't said anything and thought that she recognized her. Then it hit her.  
  
"Excuse me, but didn't we have Mr. Clark's math class this year?" she asked Amy.  
  
Amy had jerked at the question, she hadn't expected to be asked, in fact she hoped that her 'natural ability to blend in' as she liked to call it would have kicked in. She was the kind of person that didn't stick out, and at that moment wasn't glad that she did this time.  
  
"Um, y-y-yes I usually sit at the back though." Her voice was almost a whisper.  
  
Kitty could tell that she was uncomfortable "You like don't have to be afraid of us, I mean we're just people like you, well not exactly, but it's like only one gene, and before my powers manifested I was just as normal, I mean I got picked on and..."  
  
"Kitty you're ramblin' again." Rogue interjected, she knew that whenever Kitty got nervous she rambled and they could be here all day.  
  
"Oops, like sorry I tend to get a little carried away." Kitty slightly blushed being a little embarrassed about her nervous habit.  
  
"Oh that's OK, beside Amy's not exactly what you call a people person, she's a little on the shy side." Pam said.  
  
Amanda spoke up then "But she is right, you guys don't have to be afraid of them, I've hung out with these guys in fact they had a pool party not too long ago and it was fun."  
  
"Really, you know I've always wanted to ask you something Amanda, did you know about Kurt before mutants came out?" Pam leaned over, she was curious for the answer.  
  
Before she had always pegged Amanda as one of those preppy girls who thought they were better than everyone, but when it came out that Kurt was a mutant, and she was still dating him, she had started to rethink her opinion of her.  
  
"Actually yes I did, I was looking at him in the hall when he...."Amanda almost told them his image inducer went off "uh....teleported away, and I knew that he was different than other people."  
  
Amy spoke up then, she couldn't believe that Amanda knew about mutants before everyone else. "But weren't you scared?"  
  
"Well at first" Amanda then looked over at Kurt "But I also remembered that I liked Kurt because he was kind, gentle, and cute."  
  
Kurt began to blush deeply, with the inducer you could really see it, instead of a slight tint change on his face in his natural form. He cared for Amanda deeply and everyday he was glad to have her in his life, because she cared about what he was on the inside and not by the outside.  
  
Joseph spoke up for the first time then. "You can teleport? How?"  
  
Kurt decided to skip the part about going trough another dimension "Vell I disappear in a puff of smoke and reappear up to two miles avay."  
  
"He like also leaves behind a smell of sulfur that totally stinks." Kitty said.  
  
"Not to mention he always seems ta 'port in at tha worst tymes." Rogue continued.  
  
"Hey vhat is dis pick on Kurt day? First Vincent and now you two." Kurt said in mock hurt.  
  
Amanda put her arm around him "That's okay Kurt, I love teleporting with you."  
  
"Wow you must have the same powers as that blue guy that me and Amy saw in class." Pam said.  
  
Kurt turned around sharply to face her. "Vhat are you talking about?" as far as Kurt knew he never went to class without his image inducer on, well he did have a few nightmare about it, but that was it.  
  
Pam turned to Kitty then. "Remember Kitty you and that blue guy teleported into class that one day both of you in your pajamas."  
  
Kitty covered her face and muttered an "Oh God". That was one of the most embarrassing days of her life, when Kurt had been sleep teleporting when they were sick and she went along for the ride.  
  
Vincent perked up at this "Excuse me, what happened?"  
  
Kitty just muttered through her hands at him. "It's a looong story, please, PLEASE don't ask."  
  
Rogue got an evil smile then and leaned over to Vincent "Ah'll tell ya later." She whispered.  
  
Amy remembered that day, and she took a closer look at Kurt she could see a resemblance. "Kurt, you and Kitty were both sick that day, and you kind of look like that blue guy, was.....was that really you?"  
  
Kurt got this panicky look on his face, this has going so good, now they'll know he's a 'freak' and that will be the end of it.  
  
Pam seeing his expression, and with what Amy said, put two and two together. "Kurt you really are that blue guy aren't you? How do you do it, is it some kind of shape-shifting power, come on I won't tell."  
  
Kurt looked at the others for help but he could see that they had no ideas of what to do. Then Amanda was holding his hand. He looked at her and into her eyes, he knew that she would support any decision, and on a few times had encouraged to show people the real him.  
  
Kurt turned to them with new found strength, he enjoyed walking around without people staring at him, but he also hated to have to hide as well.  
  
"Ja that's was I really look like, you see mein watch?" He lifted his holo- watch "This is really an image inducer, it makes a hologram around me to appear normal, so I can walk around without people..." Kurt couldn't finish he knew exactly how people would react.  
  
"I think I understand Kurt." Pam said her voice had a sad tone to it. "People wouldn't understand, and I guess before today I would have been one of those people."  
  
Kurt smiled then, it was nice to find some new people willing to give him and his friends a chance.  
  
They all continued to talk, and even Amy and Joseph were starting to feel more relaxed around them. The more they talked to them, the more they realized that these mutants were just like them, they had all the same fears, and hopes like any other teenager.  
  
After lunch they hung out a little, Rogue and Pam headed over to Hot Topic for a while. Joseph, Kurt, and Vincent hit the Electronic Boutique and then the arcades. Amy, Kitty and Amanda went shopping together.  
  
Kitty was especially excited because Amy and her seemed to like a lot of the same things, and talked nearly non-stop.  
  
Vince even meet up with Rogue later looking through the book store. He was in the Sci-fi and Fantasy area and she went to look through the horror section.  
  
They all met up later by the water fountain.  
  
Pam sat down by Amy and Joseph "Well this day started off kind of horrible, but I got to say this afternoon was a lot better."  
  
"Tell me about it, I'm so glad I've found someone who totally likes to shop as much as I do." Kitty said being very perky. Amy was smiling, while looking through her bags. "I know what you mean Kitty, Pam never likes to shop at the stores I like to go too."  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault I clothes that are a little more as you say 'out there', then what you ware. And at least Rogue has similar tastes to me so I finally didn't have to drag someone kicking and screaming for once."  
  
Amy had her mouth open at that last statement for a moment. "I'm not THAT bad Pam, you're exaggerating."  
  
Pam's only response was the laugh. Amy always looked so funny to her, with that annoyed look on her face.  
  
Kurt had looked at his watched and noticed the time. "Aw man, look at the time ve should get back before the others get worried."  
  
They all looked at their watches and noticed that they had spent several hours already.  
  
Amanda sighed "Yeah I need to get home soon too, can I get a ride with anyone?"  
  
"Sure my older brother is coming to pick us up soon and you can ride with us" Pam told her as she and the others got up to leave.  
  
"Thanks" Amanda then gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek as she left. "See you soon Kurt."  
  
Kurt with a huge grin on his face waved to them as they left. He still had the grin even when they got to the van.  
  
Kitty was about to enter the driver's seat when Vince stopped her. "Whoa! Hold on there Kitty, remember our deal, I get to drive back."  
  
Kitty made a pouting face hoping he would give in. It didn't work and he eventually go the keys from her.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening Vince was about to pop in a new DVD into his PS2 to watch in his room, and looked over at his laptop. He had an several e- mails.  
  
Better get this out of the way, he thought.  
  
The first few were junk mail, and trashed them. The next was from Father Michaels, he was checking up on him.  
  
Vincent remembered how long it took him to teach him how to e-mail, now he was doing it constantly. The next was what really shocked him. It was from Mary.  
  
Vincent stopped he couldn't open it. He couldn't face whatever she had to say about him. He left it alone. He decided he'd look at it tomorrow, today was going too well, and he didn't want to spoil it.  
  
The last was from his IM friend, katgirl 201, telling him to meet her later at 7:00pm.  
  
He glanced over at the time and it was 6:58 now. He put away the DVD and logged on to their chat board.  
  
[V-boy] Hey Kitten you here?  
  
The answer was almost immediate.  
  
[katgirl 201] Hey V, how has your new life going in the states?  
  
[V-boy] Pretty well, there was a few incidents but nothing I couldn't handle.  
  
There was a long pause after that.  
  
[V-boy] You still breathing?  
  
[katgirl 201] oh yeah, it's just that what you said reminded me of something that happened today.  
  
[V-boy] Anything good?  
  
[katgirl 201] actually yeah, we made a few new friends today thanks to the new guy.  
  
[V-boy] new guy?  
  
[katgirl 201] Oh yeah we got this new guy a little while ago  
  
[V-boy] what's he like?  
  
[katgirl 201] well he's kind of cute, really well toned, he's kinda funny and helps out a lot around the place. He's kind of polite, but he has this serious side to him that really makes him seem way more mature than his age.  
  
[V-boy] sound like you really like this guy  
  
[katgirl 201] He's nice but I'm already seeing someone, besides I think my old roommate kind of likes him. : )  
  
They talked on about computers and a few other things going on in their life before they said goodbye to each other.  
  
Vince went back to watching his DVD.  
  
***  
  
Kitty had put away her own laptop, just then. It was nice to talk to someone, even if she didn't know who V-boy was. She had been talking to him for over a few months now and it seemed she knew a lot about him, but still nothing at all.  
  
Plus she had this nagging feeling like deja-vu or something. Like he reminded her of someone.  
  
She just shrugged it off. She didn't really care about who he was, only that she had someone to talk to that wasn't here, someone neutral and who would listen.  
  
*** Sinister's Base  
  
Sinister was looking over all the data the Mystique had stolen from the mansion, when both Mesmero and Mystique came up to him.  
  
"Well what have you learned from the data and the blood samples Sinister?" Mesmero impatiently asked him.  
  
"Quite interesting I assure you, I now have all of Mr. McCoy's data on all the mutants, but apparently he wasn't finished with the new one, Vincent, his data was incomplete.  
  
"Incomplete how?" Mystique questioned him. She had hopped nearly getting caught was worth it, even though the EMP apparently did something to this 'Vincent'.  
  
Sinister walked over to the computer and brought up Vincent's data.  
  
*  
NAME: VINCENT JONATHON FREEMAN  
  
BIRTH: 1986 (roughly, exact date unknown)  
  
AGE: 17 (roughly)  
  
NATIONALITY: Canadian  
  
POWERS:  
  
-Super-strength (max limit unknown)  
  
-Super-seed (max limit unknown, but can only use for short periods of time)  
  
-Invulnerability (max limits unknown, has stated that knifes and guns have no effect)  
  
-Flight (max altitude unknown)  
  
-Energy manipulation: Can create destructive or passive (Stunt) attacks of energy blasts, bombs, etc. through the hands. Max limits unknown.  
  
PERSONAL NOTES:  
  
Vincent suffers from nightmares from traumatic childhood events. It is evident that his X-gene was manipulated through experimentation by as yet unknown person(s).  
  
Subject carries both emotional and physical scars from experience, and has yet to open up, and may not at all.  
  
He has also much anger over the events of his past, but has control over it, he also seems to have a pathological fear of medical labs, for obvious reasons, and has rounds of deep depression and a fear of being alone.  
  
*  
  
"That's a lot of unknown factors Sinister, we should have waited a little longer." Mesmero angrily told him  
  
Sinister wasn't phased by his words in fact he was actually smiling. "Yes I would have to agreed, but I also remembered something from reading this data and when I ran his blood sample through my records and I found something interesting."  
  
Again the computer had new data on the screen.  
  
*  
Blood sample is 100% match to record 3805623  
  
Matched subject: PRODIGY-7  
  
*  
  
Mesmero was shocked after reading that. "Prodigy-7, but I though the only survivor of your Project Prodigy was number six?"  
  
"So did I, he had escaped but there was an...'incident' and we had thought him terminated." Sinister coolly said.  
  
Mystique had no idea what they were talking about, and she HATED being out of the loop. "What the Hell are you two talking about? What is Project Prodigy?" she yelled.  
  
Sinister turned to her, he had forgotten that she wasn't up to speed on all of the experiments he had performed.  
  
"You see my dear, about seventeen years ago under the guise of Dr. Nathaniel Essex, I created a program to create the ultimate mutants.  
  
However SHIELD had infiltrated my labs, and attacked. I was only able to save number six, but seven had escaped and after a month of chasing him, we thought he was killed. Apparently we were wrong."  
  
Mystique wasn't impressed, she had been a part of mutant experiments before, and this was nothing new to her. "So one of your experiments are still around and now lives at the Institute, so what."  
  
"So my dear, I'd like to know how powerful he has became, the scientist in charge of number seven, had some brilliant theories about him, and tried new experimental treatments, that showed great promise. I'd like to see exactly what the effects were, and if it works, we could use it as a way to enhance all mutants."  
  
"And how will you test him Sinister?" She asked him.  
  
A wicked smile formed on his lips then. "By the extreme of course, I know of someone that would be delighted to work for us, if the price is right of course."  
  
Mesmero didn't like the idea of some mercenary in their group. "And just who is this individual?" the distain obvious in his voice.  
  
Sinister turned to both of them with a huge evil smile on his face. "Why Cain Marko of course."  
  
There was nothing but silence for a few heart beats, both Mystique and Mesmero wanted to believe they hadn't heard that.  
  
"THE JUGGERNAUT!?" both cried out in surprise and horror.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 10:THE JUGGERNAUT COMES  
  
Yeah that's right, major smack down next chapter so stay tuned and PLEASE send me some reviews.  
  
A/N: oh and in case some of you are doing the math while seeing Vincent's birth date, this story takes place in 2003 summer, not yet 2004 like it is when this was written, so he is 16 and not 17, I may be a lousy speller, but Math I was good at. ( 


	10. The Juggernaut Comes

ENTER MAYHEM  
  
CHAPTER 10:THE JUGGERNAUT COMES  
  
It had been about a couple of days after the mall and things were back to normal, the Danger Room had finally been fixed, and Logan wanted to test it out on the New Mutants. At 6:00am on a Saturday.  
  
They had all of them either crawled out of bed, shuffled out, and in a few cases carried out.  
  
"Aw man, this is what I DIDN'T miss about being here." Jubilee said, while stretching and a yawn escaping her mouth.  
  
Rahne was groggily standing beside her. "I know what ye mean. I cannae understand WHY Mr. Logan has'ta do this at such an early morin'."  
  
"Because Logan's a psychopathic sadist." Grumbled Bobby not to far away.  
  
"Oh hi Mr. Logan." Sam said.  
  
Bobby instantly became vary alert and looked up. "I DIDN"T SAY IT-I DIDN'T....." but stopped when he realized Logan wasn't there.  
  
Sam and the others were starting to have a good laugh at Bobby's reaction. "Ha, ha, vary funny Sam, I'll get you for that." Bobby said sourly.  
  
Sam was able to calm down enough to talk again. "Well look on the bright side, at least your fully awake now."  
  
"Yeah, well could you do it in another way so I DON'T have a heart attack next time."  
  
They had all reached the Danger Room doors and saw Vincent already there with Wolverine and Jamie.  
  
They all saw Vince in his new uniform for the first time. "Whoa dude, how'd you get yours done already I'm still only half finished?" Ray asked him.  
  
Vincent just gave a shrug and flashed a smile. "Hey what can I say, super- speed has it advantages."  
  
"Alright you kids, listen up, since I just got the Danger Room repaired you're getting the lower levels for now, until I'm sure it's working perfectly again." Wolverine says, and gives Vincent a look that says, 'you damage it again and YOU fix it."  
  
They spent the next hour going through the basics, first was the gauntlet, then they had team exercises. At the end of it the New Mutants, where dead tired, well except for Jamie who had enough energy to spare, and Vincent was hardly even sweating.  
  
"Well that was fun, so now what?" Vince said with a huge smile on his face to the others.  
  
Bobby spoke up first, "Now we go back to sleep for a few hours and wake up at noon."  
  
The other nodding in agreement and shuffled off to their rooms. Vincent looked around and saw only Jamie around. "Hey want to get some breakfast J?"  
  
Jamie's face lit up. Being the youngest no one really wanted to spend any time him, so he grabbed any chance to be included. "Sure."  
  
"Great let me shower and change and I'll meet you in the kitchen okay?"  
  
"Sure thing I think I'll change too, this stuff feels kind of weird when it gets wet." Jamie said while looking at his uniform.  
  
"Alright I'll see you there." And Vince was gone in a black and red blur off to his room.  
  
Jamie arrived in the kitchen a few minutes later to find Vincent already there getting out bowls for cereal. "You know everyone likes to sleep in on the weekends, so you don't have to worry about making breakfast for the others like you and Miss Ororo usually do."  
  
Vincent looked over at Jamie. "Really? Oh okay then." He took out only two bowls "cereal okay for you J?"  
  
"Sure, but I can I ask you something?"  
  
"Fire away Jamie?"  
  
"How come you sometimes call me J, usually people just call me kid, shorty, short stuff, or even little guy, but you don't?  
  
Vincent turned around to face Jamie. "Well I can tell you didn't really like those names so I decided to call you something else that wouldn't remind you that you're the youngest."  
  
Jamie thought about that. He really hated being the youngest, no one really took him seriously or only saw him as a kid, but Vincent seemed to see that it bothered him and was trying to make him feel like he wasn't such a kid.  
  
Jamie smiled up at him as he brought over the milk and cereal. "Thanks, and I like it that you call me J some times, you think I could call you Vince at times?"  
  
Vincent smiled at the kid. "Sure thing." He began to pour himself some cereal, he really liked Jamie, he reminded him of a few kids he knew from the orphanage, and especially of Benny.  
  
He missed then all terribly, he missed being around them and being the 'big brother' as they called him. He always liked making others feel better, most likely because it made him happy and that was something he tried to be a lot, but it wasn't easy for him.  
  
His life had been hard and his memories always seemed to haunt him, so at times he was really depressed, but didn't show it. He guessed helping others and being the 'big brother' to people younger than him because no one was there to do it for him, and he wanted others not to have to go through life without it like he had.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a certain blue teleporter who had just popped up right next to Vincent.  
  
"Damn Kurt, give a guy a heart attack!" Vince said while holding his chest.  
  
"Oops, sorry mein friend, I didn't zink anyone vas here yet." Kurt apologized.  
  
"It's okay, I just wish you could give a guy a heads up when you do that is all. What are you doing up so early anyways, Jamie told me everyone likes to sleep in on the weekends?"  
  
Kurt had grabbed a bowl for himself and was starting to get the cereal for himself "For breakfast vhat else. I never miss a meal, and me and Jamie usually hang out on a Saturday anyvay."  
  
Vincent cooked an eyebrow "Really? Doing what?"  
  
Kurt smiled at Vincent "How about we show you after breakfast."  
  
*** About an hour later Rogue had finally gotten out of bead and was heading downstairs to beat out the breakfast crowd that could show up at any time.  
  
On her way down the stairs she heard voices coming from the living room, she knew who it was those two were always up at this time, but she stopped when she though she heard a third person with them.  
  
She went over to the doorway and saw both Kurt and Jamie doing their usual tradition of watching Saturday morning cartoons, but was surprised to see Vincent there watching with him.  
  
Kurt had noticed Rogue by the door. "Hey Rogue good morning"  
  
"Morning Fuzzy, what's Vincent doin' here Ah'd thought that only you two are up this early for toons, and aren' ya a little old for that Vince?" Rogue asked of them.  
  
Vince just shrugged while not turning away from the TV. "Well these guys offered to allow me to hang out with them, and as for being too old, this is kind of just my way of making up for a lousy childhood."  
  
At first Rogue thought he was kidding but at a closer look she could see that he was no longer looking at the TV, but had a far away stare going, and even though that he still had a smile on, the rest of his face was the complete opposite.  
  
She turned around back to the kitchen, when she heard them taking again.  
  
"Hey guys after this you mind if we watch one of my favorites?" Vince asked  
  
"Sure vhat?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Samurai Jack."  
  
She could hear Kurt laughing at that, "Vhy doesn't zat surprise me. Sure vhy not."  
  
*** It was later in the afternoon and all the students were finally up, some for the second time that day.  
  
Vincent was getting bored again, he didn't feel like playing any video games, and everyone seemed to be doing something, most of them were either in the pool, or in the Rec. room, Jamie was talking to his parents, Kitty had gone to the mall again, to meet up with Amy, so Vincent decided to go out for a walk.  
  
He got to the door and saw Rogue was leaving too. "Meeting someone?" he asked her.  
  
Rogue stopped and turned around to see who it was. "Na, Ah'm just goin' out to a place Ah like to go to, you?"  
  
"Just bored so I thought I'd just go for a walk, mind if I join you, that is unless this is one of those places you like to go off to be alone or something."  
  
Rogue thought about it for a moment, she decided that this might be the time to find out more about this guy, everyone knew that he had some kind of mysterious past, and never really liked to talk about himself, so this would be the perfect opportunity to find out more.  
  
"Sure Ah guess, Ah could use the company" She lied.  
  
"Cool, thanks." And they walked off, but little did they know that in the air above them a small flying mechanical camera was following them.  
  
They continued to the center of Bayville, where all the major stores were located, they came up to a coffee shop and when Rogue entered, he followed.  
  
Vince looked around, "Not bad" which it wasn't there were a few people in, some good seats still free, it wasn't too busy yet they seemed to be still doing alright.  
  
"This place is alright, but Ah prefer this other place, but this one is closer, and not as crowded." She told him. "You like cappuccinos?"  
  
"Never really tried them, I'm more of a coffee kind of guy, especially since there was a Tim Horton's near my neighborhood." Vince noticed the blank stare at the name Tim Horton's. "It's like a Starbucks but only they serve coffee, and it's a lot cheaper."  
  
"Oh, well Ah don't really think they serve coffee here."  
  
"Well alright since I could use some caffeine, I'll trust you to pick for me."  
  
"Alright Ah'll get the drinks, you get us a table."  
  
Rogue went to get a couple of drinks, and saw that Vince had picked a table with two chairs by a window, she walk over to him and laid down the drinks.  
  
She watching take a sip of his drink "Is it alright?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah this is pretty good eh. You might just get me off of coffee with this stuff. So you take everyone else to this place or am I this first?"  
  
"Well Ah did try to take Kurt here once but he didn't like it much." She said.  
  
Vince took another sip of his drink, before his next question that had been bugging him for awhile now, but didn't know why "Rogue I've noticed that you and Kurt seem pretty close, I was wondering why that is."  
  
Both Rogue's eyebrows shot up. But then it dawned on her that no one had told him that Kurt was her brother. She was about to tell him but waited until Vincent was taking his next sip.  
  
She had a smile on her face just picturing his reaction. "Well ya see we're close because he's ma brother."  
  
Vincent nearly choked on his drink then, and after a few coughs was able to talk again. "What, what do you mean brother?!"  
  
Rogue nearly lost it there and almost burst out laughing. "Kurt's biological mother adopted meh, that's why Ah'm not blue or German."  
  
"Oh" Vince blinked a couple of times "No one ever tells me anything. So who's Kurt's mother then?"  
  
"Actually you've already met her, she's Mystique"  
  
"WHAT?! You mean that blue bi-I mean witch that broke into the mansion?" Vince could barley believe she was their mother.  
  
"You could say it you know, bitch, she is one." Rogue's face had turned sour at the name of her 'mother'.  
  
"Yeah well, I was brought up not to swear in front of little kids and ladies."  
  
Rogue nearly laughed at that. "Yeah well, Ah've been called a lit of things and 'lady' ain't one of them."  
  
Vince looked at her then as if seeing something there that wasn't before. "You don't give yourself enough credit Rogue."  
  
She was taken aback by that, was that a compliment or he flirting with her? She could feel her cheeks getting slightly warm.  
  
***  
  
Sinister watched them through the window from his spy drone. This was the perfect opportunity to test him with only that girl there. He turned on a communication device then.  
  
"Juggernaut, I have him I'm sending you to him, he's in a coffee shop by the window oh and remember don't go easy on him."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that" came Juggernaut's voice over the line.  
  
The Juggernaut was currently enroot to the target via special cargo chopper that was stationed just outside of Bayville.  
  
***  
  
Rogue and Vincent were starting to enjoy each other's company, they talked awhile, Rogue asked him what Toronto was like, and his life there, he was pretty forthcoming, and she learned a lot.  
  
She learned about his two old friends, the orphanage, his old master, even the events that brought him to the X-Men. She at first didn't like the way he talked about this 'Mary' girl. She wasn't sure why, it's not like she was jealous of her.....or was she?....no she wasn't, Vincent was just....a friend.  
  
Then when he got the point of how he tried to make things right between them she was furious at her. Here was this really good guy who tried to safe their friendship and she threw it back at him.  
  
She soon realized that she was seeing another part of Vincent that she hadn't seen yet. Normally he was like Kurt, joking and smiling, then she remembered that time she and the others caught him training.  
  
She saw the part of him that was hurting inside and the anger there, a few times see could see his pain about his mysterious past, like the scars, now as he was talking, it was like he had dropped the mask of the joker.  
  
Now he seemed serious but also relaxed, more mature and for the first time she really looked into his eyes and noticed that there was no innocence there. Like he had seen things she couldn't understand, and some of the things he had said, like that time in the Danger Room was starting to make sense.  
  
Vincent didn't know why exactly he was letting it out like this, why he was telling her anything she asked for. But he found that she really listened to him, never interrupting him.  
  
Maybe he was actually starting to really like this girl. She spoke her mind, didn't back down from anybody, independent, not to mention really beautiful. Wait did he just think she was beautiful. He kept telling himself that she was just a friend.  
  
Although as they talked, he noticed that he kept staring into those green eyes of hers. And had to force himself not to. Then suddenly out of the corner of his eye he caught something moving really fast at them from the window.  
  
He turned quickly and got up, and shouted to Rogue before he even new what was coming at them. "Rogue GET DOWN!"  
  
Imagine his surprise as he saw it as a car flying through the air at him. It smashed through the window and right at Vince. Luckily with his super- speed not only was his speed increased but also his perception of time and reflexes tended to be altered.  
  
It was the only way he was able to catch the car. Unfortunately the car was being through too fast and too hard to stop and he did his best to alter its bath so that no was hurt.  
  
Unfortunately he had to be in front of the car the entire time, even when it slammed him into the wall. Rogue had gotten up and seen Vincent take the car and get sandwiched between it and the wall, she turned around to the window and what she saw chilled her to the bone.  
  
It was the Juggernaut.  
  
'Oh god no not him' Rogue silently prayed. 'PROFESSOR, JEAN, THE JUGGERNAUT IS HERE HE'S ATTACKING US!' she thought as loud as she could hoping one of the telepaths would hear her.  
  
*Rogue I hear you.* Xavier said to her in her mind. *I'm sending the team there as soon as possible*  
  
Rogue hoped they were fast because the Juggernaut was coming right at her.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't one of Charles' little kids, I may be here for you boyfriend over there, but if I can take some of you punks out that's a nice bonus too." He was able to grab Rogue by the throat and pull her out through the hole in the wall that used to be a window.  
  
Rogue was terrified, not only couldn't she absorb him because of her glove still on, but she was worried that Vincent might have been hurt.  
  
Rogue could feel his hand tightening around her throat and she couldn't breath, she was about to pass out when this blur came out of nowhere, it was followed by this huge bang sound, the next thing she knew she was on the ground.  
  
She felt someone gently helping her up, and when she could focus again saw it was Vincent, he seemed fine except that his shirt had several rips in it. "Are you Okay?"  
  
She could hear the concern in his voice. "Yeah Ah'll-Ah'll be fahne." Her voice was slightly horse from the injury of her throat.  
  
"YOU LITTLE RUNT!"  
  
They both turned around to see the Juggernaut beginning to get up, and he was obliviously pissed off.  
  
"Rogue did you get through to the Professor?" She turned to look at him, and saw another side to Vincent. His face was like it was set in stone, his eyes looked like they were on fire, staring right at the Juggernaut with no fear.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be here soon."  
  
"Rogue I want you to help get the people away from here, I can't go full out if I have to worry about people in the way."  
  
Rogue was shocked "Are ya insane? Ya think ya can beat him?"  
  
He never looked away from the Juggernaut, who had slowly gotten to his feet. "I don't have to beat him, only stall him till the others get here." She could hear the determination in his voice.  
  
"Get those latches off to get his helmet off, the Professor can't get into his mind with it on."  
  
"Thanks" and he started walking off to face the Juggernaut.  
  
The Juggernaut couldn't believe the kid was just walking right up to him. The kid was tougher than he though, and either had balls or was suicidal, wither way he didn't really care.  
  
"Kid there is a reason I'm called the Juggernaut and your going to find out the HARD way" He sneered  
  
"Yeah well first off you don't through cars into buildings, that makes me mad, but you also don't treat a lady like you did and THAT pisses me off! Your about to find out why I'm called MAYHEM!" Then Mayhem launched at super-speed at the Juggernaut, and slammed his fist into his gut.  
  
Unfortunately it didn't have the effect he hoped for. He heard the Juggernaut grunt, but looked unfazed. 'Ah crap, this is going to hurt.' Was his only thought as Juggernaut garbed his face and threw Vince into the street with such force that left a groove into the road and tore up his clothes even more.  
  
Vincent got up quickly, luckily for him the Juggernaut may be a powerhouse, but he was as slow as a turtle. He launch himself right back at him, but at the last second shoot straight up.  
  
Juggernaut looked up just in time to see crimson energy coming right at him. The blast was powerful enough to tear up all of the street around Juggernaut in several meters.  
  
Vince hovered above looking to see through all the smoke, he knew it wouldn't be that easy. And was proven right as the smoke cleared he could see the Juggernaut, staring angrily right at him.  
  
'This is not going to be fun. How the hell can I even make a dent in this creep?'  
  
Juggernaut went over and grabbed another car and threw it at him. Vince couldn't just dodge the car it might hit someone, so once again he was forced to play catch with the Juggernaut.  
  
He caught it effortlessly and decided to return the favor and send it right back at him. It his him dead on but he just punched right through it.  
  
Vince flew down to him and stated to hammer as hard as he could against him. He was doing quite well until Juggernaut got a lucky shot in Vincent's gut.  
  
Vince double over in pain, he hadn't felt pain in a long time. He didn't miss it. He looked up in time to see Juggernaut smash one of his huge fists into Mayhem's face. The force sent him slamming into the ground.  
  
It didn't end there, Juggernaut then started to stomp on Vincent's head several times. When he finished Mayhem's head looked like it was in a small crater. Juggernaut grabbed his head and brought him up to his face.  
  
Vincent's face even after that abuse had a few cuts, and his nose was slightly bleeding and his lip was split. But what shocked the Juggernaut was that his face was more angry than in agonizing pain.  
  
"My turn chrome-dome" Mayhem said through gritted teeth and with blinding speed sent a double kick at the Juggernaut and sent him into a nearby store.  
  
Vincent decided to take the breather while his opponent got up and back for more. Where the HELL are they taking the cynic route? Uh-oh tall dark and gruesome is getting up, I'd better get that helmet off.  
  
Juggernaut was livid, there was no way some little KID was going to throw him around like that, he was the JUGGERNAUT, he was unstoppable, he wouldn't loose to this little freak.  
  
He got out from the store and looked around for the kid. He saw him there in the middle of the street, but as soon as he got close the kid seemed to disappear, the next thing he knew he heard four 'clink' sounds.  
  
The latches! The little punk actually got all four off. He'd have to finish this before Charles got here. Suddenly he felt a weight on his shoulders, and then his helmet was off.  
  
He looked up to see the kid with his own helmet in his hands, put it was turned around with the outside facing him, then at a speed he couldn't comprehend his own helmet was sent into his own face.  
  
The Juggernaut staggered back, from the blow, his hands went to his face. When he pulled them away he saw blood. His nose was actually bleeding! This kid actually got him to BLEED!  
  
"You little Fre-URG!" He never finished his sentence as his helmet was hurtled into his gut. He was on one knee and looked over at him, the shear rage evident on his face.  
  
Suddenly he felt a pain from the back of his head, and suddenly getting weaker, he swung and arm out wildly and felt it hit someone. He felt slightly groggy as he got up and turn around.  
  
It was the girl, the one that could absorb powers, that was why he felt weak and the fact the girl was getting up so easily after getting hit.  
  
Rogue had gotten as many of the people away, but when she saw the opening on the Juggernaut she took it. She absorbed as much as she could, but it wasn't enough he was still standing.  
  
She ran at the Juggernaut and planted a solid blow to his chest, Juggernaut staggered back and turned around to be met by another punch this time to his face by Vincent.  
  
As he took a few steps back he could feel his consciousness slipping, the girl draining him and their combined attacks were weakening him. The next thing he knew they had both upper-cut him and he sailed through the air several meters away, landing hard.  
  
He got up shaking his head, trying to clear his mind, there was their roaring sound that was distracting him. He looked up to see the X-Jet overhead.  
  
'Oh no, not him not now, I have to get my-ARGHH!' Juggernaut clutched at his head from Xavier's psychic attack, then his world went dark.  
  
Rogue and Vincent looked up and were glad to see their friends had finally made it.  
  
As X-Jet landed, the X-men followed by the adults come out. Scott looked over the destruction, and then at Vincent. One of the legs of his pants where torn off, and there was barley anything even left of his shirt, not to mention a score of cuts, and bruises.  
  
"Man you look like you went through a battlefield Vincent." As Scott looked him over again.  
  
"I wish, I think I'd prefer a battlefield than going up against THAT guy again." As he jerked a thumb over to Juggernaut's body.  
  
"Yes I'm sure." Xavier said as he wheeled himself over to them. "But I'm surprised that Juggernaut would attack just you two, last time he went straight for the manor."  
  
"Actually Professor, he was only after Vincent." Rogue told him.  
  
Vincent did a double take at that, he didn't know he was the target.  
  
"When Ah absorbed his memories Ah saw that he was bein' paid to attack Vincent, for some kind of 'test'. He was workin' for someone name Sinister, unfortunately I don't know more than that."  
  
Xavier took this in. Now it seemed that there was a new threat to his students, and was the incident with Mystique connected? He didn't like where this was going and needed to know more, he had to prepare for this new threat.  
  
No one noticed that the drones overhead had gone, Sinister knew that Xavier might find out of his existence, it was a calculated risks, but anyway he now had a deeper understanding of number 7's powers.  
  
He was impressed that the youth had done so well, and it was obvious that he was going to have to revise his plans, but luckily not too much.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER: 11 DOUBLE DATES  
  
Please, please review, so I know people are actually reading my work and that I'm not doing this all for nothing. 


	11. Double Date

Thanks eden, it's nice to now at least one person is really enjoying this, plus I wouldn't check everyday, it usually takes me 2 to 3 days to post a new chapter, plus I'm writing two stories at the same time and the computer I'm doing this on is giving me major attitude, so it could take me a little longer to get the chapters done, but thanks I really appreciate this.  
  
ENTER MAYHEM  
  
CHAPTER 11: DOUBLE DATE  
  
The X-Men had stayed just long enough after the battle with Juggernaut, to see SHIELD take him away to a new prison sell. Logan had gone with them to make sure and to ask Fury if he knew anything about this 'Sinister' character.  
  
After they had returned home, Rogue and Vincent were sent directly to the medical ward, where Mr. McCoy was looking them over.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Are you alright Vincent?" Beast asked him. He was currently taping up Vincent's ribs after examining him, and fixing up his cuts and bruises as best he could.  
  
"Yeah, man you'd think a guy who was supposed to be invulnerable wouldn't feel pain." He winced again as McCoy tighten his bandages again.  
  
"Well under normal circumstances I would agree, however The Juggernaut is anything but normal." Beast said as he finished up and moved onto Rogue.  
  
"You can say that again." Vincent said, as he put a hand up to a band-aid on his forehead. "What's the deal with that guy anyway, he seems to have a major mad on for you guys and he's got a right hook more powerful than a howitzer."  
  
"Well for starters, he's the Professor's step brotha and he was put in jail because of him." Rogue told him.  
  
Vincent just looked at her and blinked a couple of times, then put his head into his hands. "Okay let me get this straight now. Kurt is your stepbrother, your adopted/his biological mother is a shape-sifting maniac, Xavier's stepbrother is a giant armor wearing psycho, is there anything else I should know?"  
  
Rogue actually smiled at that, well slightly smiled, she began to think about what else he should know "Well Ororo has a nephew Evan, who's mutation went haywire and left us and is now living in tha sewers in Bayville with other mutants called morlocks."  
  
Vince looked up at her to see if she was serious, he could see that see was. "You've got to be kidding me right? Wait a minute wasn't the word Morlocks used in that book 'The Time Machine'?"  
  
She just shook her head.  
  
"You know you guys should make out pamphlets, or scorecards or something for the new guys."  
  
"Well Rogue your lucky there seems to be only light bruising, and it should heal in a few days, I'll put a lotion on it to help you out." Hank told her.  
  
Rogue just nodded her thanks; her throat was still slightly sore.  
  
"Well if we're done here I need to get to my room and change, I just hope I don't have many more days like this" As Vincent gestured to his ruined clothes. "I don't think my wardrobe can take it."  
  
Beast let out a chuckle at his attempt to lighten the mood, Rogue now actually smiled, a full one this time.  
  
Later that days most of the students were in the living room watching the television and of course talking about the events of the day.  
  
"I still can't believe he went one-on-one with the Juggernaut and won." Ray said.  
  
"Technically Rogue was there too and she did help." Jubilee said to Ray.  
  
Bobby who was next to her spook up next "Yeah but you got to admit that was still impressive, it was like one of those Rocky moves."  
  
"Yeah and he looked like Rocky at the end of those matches. I thought the guy was invincible, but did you see him get off the plane? He looked like a war zone." Roberto said.  
  
Rahne who was sitting on the floor next to Roberto turned to him. "Aye tis was a sight, I ney thought he could actually BE hurt, but did ye see 'im bein' helped to the infirmary by Beast?"  
  
"Yeah I did, it looked like he was favoring his ribs a little." Ray said.  
  
Just then Rogue came in to the room, she looked around the room and saw all the people in it, and was about to turn around when Bobby spoke up.  
  
"Guys check it out, it's on the news." Bobby said while pointing to the TV.  
  
"Turn it up man." Ray told him.  
  
"And now we have exclusive amateur footage of the fight that took place down town Bayville, earlier this morning. As seen here the fugitive only known as The Juggernaut attacked a coffee store by actually throwing a car into the building."  
  
They all watch as they see the car go through the window.  
  
"Ouch, THAT hit Vincent? Man he must have been pissed after that." Roberto said.  
  
"He then grabbed a young woman from the store, but was saved by what we can only be a mutant."  
  
It showed Vincent hit the Juggernaut across the street.  
  
"They continued to brawl around the area, wrecking another vehicle, the street and another store in the process."  
  
They showed clips of the destruction and of Juggernaut stepping on Vincent's head, which made all the students wince. They all shouted and cheered when they saw Vincent hit the Juggernaut with his own helmet.  
  
"Now that's something I'd pay to see in person." Bobby said.  
  
"Later the same girl which had been identified as a student from Xavier's seemed to help out and they subdued him as the rest of the group known as the 'X-Men' showed up."  
  
"Alright that's enough." Rogue said and hit the mute button.  
  
There were protests but was short lived when she glared at them.  
  
"Um Rogue I have a question for you." Jubilee asked her.  
  
"What?" She sharply said.  
  
"What exactly were you AND Vincent doing together, ALONE in that shop together?" She slyly asked Rogue.  
  
Rogue was taken aback slightly. "Wh-What do ya mean, we was just talking is all."  
  
"Riiight." Bobby said. "It's not like it was a date or anything."  
  
"It wasn't ice-cube"  
  
"Sure Rogue we believe you" Ray said but in a way that said he didn't, picking up on the joke.  
  
"Ya know what neva mind" Rogue said as she stormed off.  
  
"Well that was fun." Bobby said with a huge smile plastered on his face.  
  
Meanwhile in the residential areas.  
  
Tabitha was outside Sam's room, working up the nerve to knock on his door.  
  
Come on girl, you never been like this before, it's always easy for you to go up to guys. So why are you having trouble with Sam?  
  
She began thinking on this. Sam was unlike most of the boys she'd gone out with. They were always some kind of 'rebels', or 'tough-guys', and didn't really treat her that well. But Sam was a total gentleman, he treated her with respect and real kindness.  
  
The same was with Kurt, it was probably the reason she had started flirting with him, but she always knew it wouldn't work out. He wasn't really that interested in her.  
  
Sam was another story, from what Amara had been telling her, and the fact that she caught all those looks he was giving her, and she had to admit he was cute. She was sick and tried of waiting for him to make the first move, so in her usual fashion decided on a pre-emptive strike.  
  
When she got to the door however she had all these doubts running in her head. What if he said no, what if she was wrong about him? She shook her head and put those thoughts aside. She wouldn't back down and she WAS going through with this.  
  
She knocked on the door. After a few second Sam opened up.  
  
"Oh Taby, wh-what can I do for ya?" He asked.  
  
She pushed past him and closed the door, then looked him right in the eyes. "Sam do you like me?"  
  
Sam wasn't sure what to say, he'd dreamt of this but he couldn't get the words out. "Uh-um-well-a"  
  
"Look Sam I think your cute and all, but you really need to get over this shy thing of yours, now I'm going to ask you one more time. Do-you-like- me?"  
  
"Y-y-yeah I do." Was all he could say, he was starting to sweat, but another part of his brain was doing back flips that she called him cute.  
  
'Well one fear down, one more to go.' Taby thought. "Good then you'd better not be late for tonight then."  
  
Sam was confused by that. "Late for what?"  
  
"For our date tonight silly, I've been dying to see Pirate of the Caribbean, and your taking me." Then she put on a pouty face and sad eyed. "Unless you don't want to go out with me."  
  
"What! Of course I would want to go out with ya." Sam was eager to go out with her, and wouldn't pass up the chance for anything.  
  
Tabitha then got this huge smile on her face and went close up to Sam to put her arms around the pack of his head. "Well then I'm glad to hear that" She planted a kiss on his cheek and unwrapped her arms and started to leave the room.  
  
Sam was frozen in place. The same thoughts were going through his head 'I got a date' and 'she kissed me!'.  
  
Tabitha had just left his room when she heard "WAHOO!" coming from Sam's room. She smiled to herself, maybe tonight was going to be pretty good after all.  
  
*Students I'd like to see you all in my study* Came Prof. X's telepathic voice.  
  
'Damn it, I just know this is going to screw up my plans, you'd think by know I'd learn not to temp fate.' Tabitha darkly though going to the Professor's room.  
  
When all the students had gathered the Professor addressed them all. "Giving what happened earlier today it is apparent that there is a new threat to us."  
  
"What else is new" Bobby grumbled to himself.  
  
The Professor ignored that and continued. "For safety reasons for the next few days I don't want any of you leaving the mansion in groups no less than three people."  
  
There were a collection of grumbles and groans.  
  
"Someone who calls himself Sinister, was the one who apparently sent The Juggernaut after Vincent in the first place as some kind of 'test', so I don't want you alone incase there are anymore of these 'test' for other members hear."  
  
The students had left the meeting with another collection of murmurs and complaints. Sam had seen Tabby go off looking really down and chased after her. "Tabby you okay?"  
  
She slumped her shoulders and turned to him. "Of course it isn't in case you'd hadn't of noticed our date was just cancelled on us." She angrily said.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
Tabitha took a breath and relaxed a little. "There's got to be a way around this."  
  
"Like what? You heard the professor we can't go out unless we're in groups of three."  
  
Tabitha got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Actually Sam he said no LESS than three, what if we got two others to go with us, kinda like a double date?"  
  
Sam wasn't sure, on the one hand they could go out, but on the other they wouldn't exactly be alone.  
  
Tabitha knew he was thinking it over. "Look it's either that or we wait for however long it takes for the Prof. The change his mind."  
  
"Okay I'm in, but who would go with us? Bobby and Jubilee?" Sam asked.  
  
"No you know those two love to talk all the way through a movie."  
  
"Scott and Jean?"  
  
"Please, those two would looking over us the entire time to make sure we 'behaved' ourselves. How about Roberto and Rahne?"  
  
"Naw Roberto and Ray had plans and Rahne was joining them in the Rec. Room along with Kitty, Jamie and I think Amara."  
  
"Well what about Kurt, you think he could get Amanda and go with us?"  
  
"Doubtful, you know how hard it is for her to see Kurt."  
  
Tabitha let out a disgusted sigh. "Well who does that leave?"  
  
Sam thought about it. "Well the only two left are Rogue and Vincent, but I don't think they're seeing anyone."  
  
Tabitha got a wicked smile on her face.  
  
Sam saw it and was beginning to worry.  
  
"Look I'll work on Rogue and you work on Vincent." She told him.  
  
"But how?"  
  
Let me explain this is what we got to do."  
  
LATER..  
  
Sam was at Vincent's door. How did I get myself talked into this? He knocked. When there was no answer he tried again.  
  
That's strange I know he's in there. He opened the door and looked inside. There was Vincent on the floor his legs crossed and his eyes closed.  
  
Sam walked up to him. "Hey.. uh ...Vince you awake?"  
  
"I am now"  
  
"Da!" Sam jumped back. "What are ya doing?"  
  
Vincent opened one eye at looked up at him. "Meditating, I do it almost everyday. Is there something you wanted?"  
  
"Uh..yeah see I REALLY need a favor from ya man, you see Tabby and my got a date tonight but what with what the Prof. said, we can't go out unless we make it a double date."  
  
Both of Vincent's eyes popped open. "Uh in case you forgot I'm single, and I don't exactly have a little black book laying around here."  
  
"Not a problem, we got a date for ya, but if it makes ya feel better it would be more like a friend date than a real one."  
  
"Well I don't."  
  
"Please man, I need this you have any idea how long I've been wanting to go out with Tabitha?"  
  
Vincent looked up at Sam literally on his knees begin. 'All right, already I'll go, I'll go, man it doesn't pay to be a nice guy. But remember YOU owe me one."  
  
ROGUE'S ROOM  
  
Tabitha had just finished saying the exact thing to Rogue. "NO WAY!" It didn't exactly work on her like Vincent.  
  
"Come on Rogue I NEED this, what will it take?"  
  
"Hell to freeze over."  
  
Tabitha was sick of trying the nice way so she decided to do it the Boom- Boom way. "Alright if that's the way you want it, but if you don't do this, I might just let it slip about a few stories I heard about you while I was at the Brotherhood place, like say that incident with the shower or the banister."  
  
"Ya wouldn't dare!" Rogue had no idea what else she had on her, but she knew what ever they were, they were both embarrassing and she would be willing to use it.  
  
Tabby just gave a predatory smile. "Try me."  
  
Rogue knew she was beaten "Fahne, but after this you can never EVER use whatever it is ya got on me again, got it."  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
Rogue and Tabitha were waiting by the door. "Tabitha tell meh already who ya set me up with, and if ya say Roberto or Ray I'll kill ya were ya stand."  
  
Before she could say anything though she saw Sam coming down the stairs with Vincent behind him. "Sam who did you set me up with already?"  
  
"Her" was his only response.  
  
Vincent looked down and saw a surprised, yet pleased Rogue down stairs next to Tabitha.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 12: DATES AND THE BROTHERHOOD.  
  
Please review, I like reviews and your feedback, plus if I get enough I might actually do the sequel I'm currently planning on doing. 


	12. dates and the brotherhood

ENTER MAYHEM  
  
CHAPTER 12: DATES AND THE BROTHERHOOD.  
  
Tabitha leaned over to Rogue with a grin on her face. "Well you like? I'd figure he'd be at least easy on the eyes for you."  
  
Rogue tore her gaze from Vincent and gave Tabitha a sharp look. "What are ya talkin' about?" She whispered.  
  
"Oh come off it, you got to admit he's cute and you don't seem to mind his company, plus would you rather have Ray or Roberto along?"  
  
Rogue didn't say anything, sure Vincent was a lot better than being with either of those two, and he was cute and interesting.....she shook her head to clear her mind of those thoughts, she couldn't start to think of anyone like that.  
  
It was too painful to really care about someone like that and not being able to get close to them, which is why she always tried to distance herself from others. She hated that her touch could hurt people, especially those she cared about.  
  
Besides he probably thought of her as just a loner with an attitude problem. She was fine with that, if it prevented others from getting hurt than so be it.  
  
The boys had come up to the girls and Tabitha was quick to grab Sam by the arm. "So are we all set?" Tabitha asked the others, who nodded in unison.  
  
Vincent went to the door and opened up and holding it open for the others and closed it behind them. "I got to ask you Vincent, do you always open the doors for others?" Tabby asked.  
  
Vincent just shrugged and grinned. "Well I was brought up by a priest and I am Canadian, it goes with the territory."  
  
Tabitha and Sam gave a burst of laughter at his joke and Rogue even cracked a smile.  
  
They walked their way to the theatre and talked to way there. Well Tabitha and Sam did most of the talking and mostly to each other. Vincent and Rogue said a few things, but mostly they walked side by side in a comfortable silence.  
  
Rogue turned her head to Vincent "So why did ya agree to this?"  
  
Vince just shrugged. "Well I first off I really wanted to see this film, secondly Sam was literally begging me and I couldn't refuse a friend in need. What about you."  
  
Rogue didn't answer at first "Blackmail" she said darkly.  
  
"Ah" They fell back into a silence, until Vincent spoke up again. "Sorry about that shop getting trashed." He said solemnly.  
  
"It's okay, Ah liked the other place betta and at least no one was hurt."  
  
"Yeah well still, I know you liked the place, that and I'm glad you're okay." Vince said with concern in his voice.  
  
Rogue looked down at her feet. "Thanks. Ah guess ah never said thank ya for savin' meh."  
  
"Don't mention it, plus you did help me out by zapping him at the end, so we're even." Vince flashed her his lopsided grin at her.  
  
Rogue looked up to his face, with that smile he always showed. She liked it when he smiled at her like that it always made her feel better. Rogue even had a small smile of her own on her face then.  
  
Vince saw it and thought how beautiful she seemed when she smiled even slightly, her whole face seemed to light up. "You know you should do that more often." He calmly said.  
  
She looked confused at him. "Do what? Save ya more, or zap others?" she joked.  
  
"No. Smile it suits you."  
  
Rogue started to feel her cheeks getting warm at his comment and quickly averted her gaze. Okay was he just complimenting her again, or flirting again. She was trying to figure out which like she had at the coffee shop earlier that day.  
  
"Hey guys we're here!" Tabitha exclaimed. "Come on let's get inside already before all the good seats are taken."  
  
They went in got the usual things people eat at the films, popcorn and drinks. Luckily the movie had been playing for over a week and the place was not too crowded. Sam and Tabitha sat together, but Rogue and Vincent decided to give them some space and sat behind them.  
  
They all enjoyed the movie, Tabitha had grabbed Sam's arm about halfway through and at the end they were coddled up to each other. Rogue and Vincent sat quietly together. After the film had ended they walked out together.  
  
"Man that was so cool! Right guys?" Tabitha said to the others.  
  
"I'll admit that Capt. Jack character was as funny as a blind sheep dog." Sam said. He didn't notice the weird looks the other gave him at his comment, but they all had learned to ignore those types of things he said.  
  
"I enjoyed that too, plus I found the fencing intriguing, even though that's not my thing." Vincent said.  
  
Tabby looked at Vincent. "Not your thing? I though I heard something about you having your own sword."  
  
Vince almost stopped in his traces, he hadn't shown anyone his weapons yet, and didn't understand how anyone knew. "How did you know about my sword? I haven't talked about it or showed it to anyone?"  
  
Sam looked surprised. "I thought that was just a rumor, you tellin' me you ACTUALLY have a sword."  
  
"Yes, now I'll answer your earlier question Tabitha, if you tell me how you knew about it."  
  
Rogue was getting nervous, she knew it was her, Kitty, Kurt and Jamie who had seen Vincent training with his weapons, and knew that that training secession was a little private.  
  
"Well" Tabby began "Jamie told me about this time he saw you training with a sword and a few other weapons."  
  
Vincent took a moment to think back to the training secessions he'd done and which ones could Jamie have seen, he was definitely going to have to have a talk with Jamie later. "Okay, now for your first question, I was trained in the Japanese arts of Kendo and Iaido."  
  
"Hey isn't Kendo that thing were you put on that armor and fight with those wooden swords?" Sam asked.  
  
"Basically yes, Iaido is using a real sword. Plus European fencing is a totally different style then Japanese, for instance the swords are way different and the Japanese style is design to kill your opponent in as few moves as possible." Vincent told them.  
  
"Whoa seriously?" Tabitha asked him.  
  
Vincent nodded his head.  
  
"Well, well, well, look at what here got here some X-Geeks out on a date." They heard a high pitch and slightly annoying voice say to them.  
  
They turned around and saw the entire brotherhood behind them.  
  
Pietro speed up to Vincent and looked him over. "Sowho'sthissomenewbloodandwhathappenedtoyourface?" he asked, at least as far as Vincent could tell that's what he said.  
  
The slim white-haired motor mouth was also poking him in the chest, now normally Vincent wouldn't care, but with his injured ribs this light speed poking was staring to sting. So he grabbed his wrist with a blur of his right hand.  
  
This left all the Brotherhood except for Wanda who only rose and eyebrow with their mouths open in astonishment.  
  
"WHAT?! Hey no one's fast enough to catch me!" Pietro whined and tried to get out of his grip.  
  
Vincent then got a predatory grin on his face and in a low and threatening voice said "And that's not all I can do."  
  
Vince began to tighten his grip slightly. "owowowowowletgoletgoletgo" Pietro said while grabbing his wrist with his other hand. Vincent let him go and Pietro fell right onto his butt.  
  
Almost everyone including Brotherhood members were snickering at Pietro's misfortune.  
  
"Okay guys come on we were just having a good time out, do we really need to get into a fight or something?" Tabitha said. "Come on for old times sake."  
  
Vince looked at Tabitha "You know these guys?"  
  
"Yeah this is the Brotherhood, I used to live with them." She told him.  
  
Vincent looked them over and started matching up names he heard to the descriptions of these people he heard about.  
  
He looked at a small frail looking kid who looked like he hadn't taken a bath since....well ever. "Ah so that must be Toad" Then looked at the huge kid with a Mohawk "and that must be Fred or Blob" He then looked at an angry looking goth girl (who reminded him a little of Rogue only more pissed off looking) "She must be Wanda" He looked at a tall kid with brown hair and a black shirt. "You must be the infamous Lance."  
  
He then looked at the white haired kid who looked like he was on a 24-7 sugar high. "and Mr. Personality here must be Pietro."  
  
Quicksilver had gotten up by now and was vary pissed off about this new guy. "Yeah and just who are you, and what makes you think you can just make a fool of me like that?" he shouted.  
  
"My name's Vincent Freeman, and I don't think I could do anything to make you a fool, your doing that fine by yourself."  
  
Pietro looked like he had been slapped in the face, while another set of snickers went around.  
  
"That's it your dead." Quicksilver angrily said.  
  
Tabitha moved in front of him. "Whoa there speedy, you REALLY don't want to go up against him."  
  
"Yeah! Well why not?"  
  
"Well let's see." Sam said. "First Danger Room session he beat the entire New Mutants, then defeated the X-Men after that, in a private DR session he destroyed the entire place and took two days to repair, and just today he went one-on-one with The Juggernaut and ACTUALLY won."  
  
The Brotherhood were dumbfounded, and were looking at Vincent in a whole new light. Some were appraising him, while others were getting worried about fighting someone who could do all that.  
  
"Um actually Sam I did have help with Juggernaut." Vincent nodded to Rogue.  
  
"Yo you guys are making all this up right?" Toad asked them.  
  
"I'm telling you guys it's all true, didn't you see the news about the Juggernaut today?" Said Tabby.  
  
"Well we could have if SOMEBODY hadn't have blown all the fuses earlier today." Lance said while glaring at Pietro.  
  
"Hey it wasn't MY fault." Pietro argued.  
  
"You're just lucky that father decided to pay the bills again, so we could get replacements." Wanda coldly said to him.  
  
"Ya mean Magneto is back?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Wait a minute Magneto? That guy with the purple cape and stupid helmet, he's their FATHER?" Vincent asked her.  
  
"What you've MET Magneto?" Rogue and the others were shocked to say the least. None of them had heard of this.  
  
Vincent's face grew vary dark then. "Once a vary long time ago, let's just say we didn't get along."  
  
"Yeah well guys can't we leave on a peaceful note, I am on a real date here with Sam and I'd like not to spoil the whole thing by getting into a fight" Tabitha told them.  
  
"Hey if you to are on a date does that mean Rogue and the new guy are dating?" Fred asked her innocently.  
  
"Whoa you mean 'Miss Ice queen' actually has a boyfriend now, how does that work yo?" Toad asked.  
  
"I am not his/her boyfriend/girlfriend, we're just friends." Vincent and Rogue said at the very exact time, and both looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"And what do you mean by that 'Ice queen' remark you little wart." Vincent gave Toad his most terrifying death glare. This one he reserved for those times he really needed/wanted to intimidate someone, and it had taken him years to perfect it.  
  
Toad had flinched and was slowly moving behind Wanda. "Ah-ah-ah I didn't m- mean nothin' by it."  
  
"Come on guys we got better things to do than get into a fight with the X- geeks." Lance had finally spoken up, when he realized that Toad had seriously pissed of the new guy, and if what the others said was true, he really didn't like their odds.  
  
"Ya what Lance said." Toad then hopped away as fast as he could. The others started to follow, but Quicksilver was slightly reluctant. 'I get even with that guy, no one treats me like that and gets away with it.' He vowed to himself, before leaving to catch-up with the others.  
  
As they left Vincent let out a sigh. "Why is it that every time I leave the mansion, I seem to get into trouble, first was those guys at the mall, then Juggernaut and now The Brotherhood. I must be cursed"  
  
"Oh come on your just being paranoid." Tabitha told him.  
  
"So, a healthy case of paranoia keeps you alert and alive."  
  
"It can also make you worry so much that it could give you an ulcer."  
  
Vincent just shrugged. "That too."  
  
"Besides" Sam said. "You could have taken them."  
  
"Not really that fight with Juggernaut did a number on my ribs, I was bluffing them." Vincent said.  
  
"Serious?" Sam asked him.  
  
"Dude I can barley lift my arms over my head, it took me three minute to put my shirt on."  
  
They all continued to walk back to the mansion, they started to talk about the movie little more and eventually made their way home. As they got in Tabitha and Sam went off together leaving Vincent and Rogue alone.  
  
Vincent was about to leave for his room when Rogue spoke up. "Ya know ya didn't have ta stand up for meh, about Toad saying ah'm an 'ice queen' ah know it's true."  
  
Vincent looked at her to see if she was serious. "Rogue your not an 'ice queen' and I won't stand for my friends being insulted like that."  
  
Rogue raised one of her eyebrows."In case ya hadn't noticed ah'm not exactly miss friendly."  
  
Vincent took a few steps closer to her, so he could look her right in the eye. "You want to know what I see when I look at you Rogue?"  
  
Rogue stared into those light blue eyes of his, she could see he was in his serious mode now. "What do ya see?"  
  
He calmly and caringly said to her. "I see a beautiful young lady, who cares deeply about those around her. I see someone who goes out of her way to protect others from her, so she covers up, and pushes people away so she never hurts anyone.  
  
I see someone who is always there for her friends and even though never shows it, cares deeply about them. I also see the loneliness that goes with it, and the pain it causes having to hide yourself from the world and never touching."  
  
Rogue was speechless. Never had anyone every said anything like that to her, it was like he was looking into her soul with those piercing eyes of his. For a moment she was overcome with emotion.  
  
No one seemed to see the things in her like he had, except for maybe Kurt, Xavier and her closes friends. She could feel tears starting up, and quickly turned away from him.  
  
Vincent wasn't sure what possessed him to say such things, it looked like he had upset her. "Rogue listen I-" He tried to apologies but she had run off to her room.  
  
'Damn nice going you idiot.' Vincent chided himself.  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE  
  
The Brotherhood had just returned home.  
  
"I can't believe the nerve of that guy, who does he think he is?" Pietro was still angry with earlier.  
  
"Calm down Pietro, from what I heard from Kitty your lucky that guy didn't shatter your wrist." Lance told him.  
  
"Who nearly shattered my son's wrist." Came a deep voice.  
  
They turned around and found Magneto standing in their living room.  
  
"Father your back!" Wanda exclaimed happy to see him. Wanda's mind still had the false memories Mastermind had put in her head.  
  
"Yes Wanda I'm back, now what happened?" he commanded.  
  
"Well you see the X-geeks got this new guy Victor or something" Pietro said.  
  
"Vincent, Pietro he said his name was Vincent." Lance told him.  
  
Magneto looked directly at Lance. "Vincent?! His name wouldn't happen to be Vincent Freeman would it?"  
  
"Uh yeah, he said you two met." Lance looked at Magneto closely, if he didn't know any better he'd had sworn that Magneto was actually worried.  
  
"You are to stay away from him, he's too dangerous for you to take on." Magneto ordered them. He knew all to well what that boy was capable of, and now he had joined Charles. This wasn't good, he had hoped he would have stayed out of this, or at least changed his mind on humans.  
  
No, this was not good at all.  
  
BACK AT THE MANSION  
  
Rogue had run straight to her room and closed the door. She leaned her back against it and slid down it onto the floor. Her heart was racing, not because she was angry with him, but because those things he had said touched her deeply.  
  
She didn't know what to think anymore, she knew in her head that nothing could happen between them, but in her heart....in that moment he told her what he saw in her, she wanted nothing more than more him to hold her in his arms.  
  
That was a dangerous thought, and the reason she ran, she couldn't allow herself to get that close, to feel that way, yet she did. The more time she spent with him, the more she suddenly realized she liked him.  
  
Her heart felt like it was flying and breaking at the same time. When her powers manifested she knew she would never know love, yet here she was falling for this mysterious boy from up north.  
  
He was a complex boy, sensitive, caring, and compassionate, then he was goofy and funny, other times he seemed serious and there was a darker side to him. She loved that smile he put on, and he always seemed to make her either smile or feel better.  
  
It was cruel that she found this great guy and she couldn't get close to him, plus he might not even feel the same way, what would anyone in their right mind would want a girl that they couldn't touch.  
  
She began to cry. She didn't know for how long, but she was brought out of it when there was a knocking at her door.  
  
"Rogue can I came in." Came Vincent's soft voice.  
  
"No. Please just leave meh alone." Her voiced cracked saying it, she hoped he didn't pick up that she had been crying.  
  
"Rogue please let me in." She didn't respond. She sat on her bead and wiped the tears away.  
  
"Rogue are you all right." It was Vincent's voice but it came from behind her. She looked around and saw him coming in from the balcony. He must of flown up to her window, she thought.  
  
She quickly turned away, she didn't want to see that she had been crying. But it was too late he had. He moved over to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"Rogue.....I'm sorry if anything I said hurt you.....I...."He tried to finish. The thought that he might of inadvertently hurt someone he liked was hard on him.  
  
She looked over to him and saw the concern and hurt in his eyes. "It-it not you that's upset meh, it's the fact that yur this great guy and ah....ah find myself liking you....more than ah should....when you said all those things they touched meh and ah....for a moment ah just wanted ya to hold meh..."  
  
She couldn't finish and there was an uncomfortable silent between them for a couple of seconds. Then like so many other times he surprised her. Vincent put his arm across her shoulder and was drawing her closer.  
  
"What are ya doin'?" She was beginning to panic.  
  
"I trust you, now do you trust me?"  
  
Her face was just a few inches from his, and she looked into those hard yet beautiful blue eyes of his. She nodded.  
  
"Then just let me hold you." He whispered.  
  
She allowed herself to put her head on his shoulder, careful not to touch any skin with her face and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same with his arms, and they just sat there holding each other.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 13 CALM BEFORE THE STORM  
  
Please review I don't get enough. 


	13. calm before the storm

supergirlhv: I'm glad you like it and are still reading

Fear Me: Glad you like it too, and don't worry I'll definitely keep going

**ENTER MAYHEM**

**CHAPTER 13 CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

Vincent was walking back to his room; the events in Rogue's room kept replaying themselves over and over.

'What the hell was that all about?' He thought to himself. He knew he was comforting a friend but when they were holding each other it felt like a lot more than that. At one point he was enjoying holding her, and even wanted to kiss her and damn the consequences.

But luckily they had broken off and said their goodnights. He still couldn't believe what he was feeling, he had only known this girl for, what was it six days now? He couldn't be falling for her this fast, this soon, could he?

When he reached his room he went over and just sat on his bead. He continued to think about Rogue. He though about how hard it must be to be her, never to touch to feel. The pain it caused her. He could see in her eyes at times.

He felt for her and not out of pity or that he felt sorry for her, but because he felt her loneliness. There was a time when he was truly alone in this world; he knew that feeling all to well.

Maybe what he felt wasn't just a physical attraction, because he did think she was beautiful, but also maybe because she was a kindred spirit. They could both kill with their hands if not careful, they both kept their pain inside, both knew what it was to be truly alone. Both had a past they didn't want to share.

It was at that moment he suddenly realized that he had been falling for this girl. The more time he spent with her the more he wanted to spent with her. He knew in his head that nothing physical could happen, but in his heart he didn't care.

He just wanted to BE with her, he didn't care about the rest. Besides he could think of something, that IQ test he took a couple of years ago showed him that he was pretty smart, he might think of something to help her.

He vowed that he would fine a way to help her, someway somehow. No one deserves to not be able to experience this world and she TRULY didn't deserve that fate.

He sighed to himself. He made it sound so easy, plus what if she could one day touch, would she choose you, what if she or worse they found out about that 'incident'. Could you stand to have her look at you like that, or chose to be with another.

He searched his heart, and the answer was 'yes'. She didn't deserve this, and thinking of only himself was selfish, he was raised better than that.

With that done he went over to his computer. 'Still one last piece of business left.'

He went to his e-mail. He found a message from katgirl, but sent a replay that he couldn't talk tonight. He went to the only unopened message, the one from Mary.

He opened it and read it. He couldn't believe what he found, and read it again, even though he didn't have to. In it she apologized to him about the way she acted. She told him that she was scared and that if she was a true friend she should never have been like that.

Vincent knew his feelings for her. She was his oldest friend and if the events of the store hadn't have happened would most likely be more than a friend at this point. But he had to move on with his life, but that means he wouldn't have to bury it.

He replied to her, telling her that he forgave her. He explained why he never told anyone, except for Father Michaels and Sensei. How he always wanted to tell her but was afraid to. He told her that even though he was no longer there, he would always be her.....friend.

She was his oldest of friends and he didn't want to lose that. He wrote that they should keep in touch. He hoped they would, losing her as a friend had hurt deeply, and if they could repair their friendship than he would feel much better about himself, that one of his oldest friendships hadn't ended.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Kitty had gotten up early because Logan wanted to do morning DR session today. She walked over to Rogue's door to see if she was up yet. When no one responded to her knocking, she phased her head through.

And sure enough Rogue hadn't got up yet, but she didn't blame her. She phased all the way through and walked over to her. She could see clearly now and from what she could see Rogue must have been having a good dream, her facial expression was soft and she had a smile on her face.

Kitty was about to wake her when Rogue turned over to face Kitty and started to lightly moan something. Kitty leaned in closer to see if she could make it out, but couldn't.

'Looks like she's having and interesting dream. I wonder if it's about some guy.' Kitty thought, she was trying to suppress a giggle, and wanted to stay and see if Rogue would say a name in her sleep but knew that if they were late Logan would make them do extra work.

So she got up and made sure she was out of reach then blew the loudest whistle she could.

Rogue bolted right up and looked around and when she saw Kitty there giggling like crazy she was really tempted to zap her.

"What the Hell did ya do that for?" She nearly snarled at her.

"Like sorry but we have DR today remember?"

She quickly looked over at the clock and saw they had half an hour to get ready.

"I didn't like wake you up too soon from your dream before it got interesting did I." Kitty couldn't keep the grin off her face even if she tried.

"What? What are ya talkin' about?" She was trying not to blush at the thought that Kitty knew of her dream.

"Oh come on, like, I heard you moaning in your sleep."

Rogue face went extremely red 'Oh god no, don't let meh have said anything out loud'.

"So who was it?" Kitty couldn't help but ask, she was extremely curious.

"It's none of your damn business who ah was dreamin' about." She said.

"Oh so it was a guy, who was it? It wasn't Scott again was it I thought you were over him?" Kitty asked her.

Rogue had slammed her eyes shut and mentally slapped her self in the head for confirming Kitty's suspicions. "No it wasn't Scott, that was just a crush ah had and you know it."

"It wasn't that Gambit guy was it?"

"The swamp rat? After the last meeting with him, ah never wanted to see him again." Rogue remembered that he had tricked her into helping free his father in New Orleans.

"Well if it wasn't them, then it couldn't have been either Bobby, Roberto, Ray or Sam and of course Jamie and Kurt are like so not even a choice the only one left would be...." Kitty's eyes lit up at the only single guy left. "Oh my gosh, it's Vincent isn't it!"

"N-n-no it wasn't!"

"Come on Rogue we're best friends you can tell me, besides I had a feeling you liked him anyway." Kitty told her.

Rogue looked up at Kitty and wondered if anyone else could see it too. "All alright, but ah'll tell you, but if you say one word to anybody ah'll put ya into a coma got it." To add effect she took off one of her gloves.

"Whoa there, like easy girl, I'll so not tell anybody okay? So spill it girl."

Rogue told her about last night how he had stood up to her and what he had said, then how he came into her room and held her.

"Whoa, I like had no idea Vincent could be like that." Kitty was truly surprised, she had only seen the happy and funny side to Vincent's personality, she never knew he could be like that.

"Ah know there's a lot more to him than people think, every tyme ah think ah figured him out, he goes and does something completely unexpected like last night."

"Oh no look at the time, we're going to be so late!" Kitty pointed to the clock.

"Oh damn it! Ah guess ah'll have ta shower after DR if ah'm goin' ta make it."

"I'll like see you there, and after we can discuss your dream later ha ha ha" Kitty had luckily phased through the pillow that had been sent at her head, and quickly phased out of Rogue's room.

**KITCHEN**

Vincent had gotten up and dressed, which took him a lot longer because of his bruised ribs. He looked around and only saw Jamie sitting down at the table looking vary glum.

"Hey J what's up where is everybody?" Vince asked him, while going over to the cupboards for a bowl.

Jamie looked up at Vincent. "Everyone has Danger Room today."

"What again? Does he usually do this everyday and how come your not there?" Vince asked him.

"Mr. Logan like to train us more in the summer because we have no school, he also said I shouldn't do it today because he says I'm not ready for the higher levels." Jamie glumly told him.

Vincent looked at him, and saw that Jamie hated it when he was left out like that. 'Probably make him feel week, not exactly a confidence booster'.

"Well why didn't I hear about this?" He got his answer soon when he winced from his ribs as he reached up for a bowl. "Okay dumb question."

He sat down across from Jamie, he noticed that he was just poking at his food rather than eating it. Vince began eating himself when he heard Jamie mumble to him self "I hate being weak."

Vince looked up at Jamie, not knowing he had heard him. "Who says your weak?"

Jamie looked up at Vincent. "I do, I'm the smallest youngest one, and I got the most useless power." His voice getting more upset the more he went.

"Jamie it's true that you are the youngest and smallest, but you're not weak, and your powers are not useless, I mean you're literally an army of one."

"Yeah but what good is that. When I don't train I feel like I get left behind, and by the time Logan thinks I'm ready for the more advanced training everyone else will be stronger and better than me, and I'll still be left behind." Jamie's shoulders had slumped down and he looked down again at his food.

Vincent was thinking hard on how to cheer the little guy up. Suddenly he got a bright idea that not only would cheer him up, but could also give him more confidence.

"Jamie do you have a gi or workout clothes?" Vince asked him.

Jamie looked up confused. "Uh yeah I think so why?"

Vincent got a grin on his face. "Well if Logan won't train you, and since I'm in no shape for DR, I'll train you."

Jamie's eyes lit up and a huge smile was on his face. "You mean you'll train me in martial arts!"

"Among other things yes, but only if you finish up your breakfast and meet me in the gym in about thirty minutes." Vincent said.

Jamie didn't bother to speak he wolf down his breakfast and ran up to his room almost running into Ororo on the way.

"My what has gotten in to that boy?" She asked.

Vince just smiled and shrugged, then turned to his breakfast.

**LATER**

Jamie was racing down the stairs to the gym, he found some sweat pants and a loose T-shirt to wear. When he got to the gym he found Vincent already waiting for him.

Jamie walked over to him, ever since he saw him fight in the Danger Room, Jamie wanted to be able to fight like him, and now it seemed he would get his chance to learn how.

"Okay first off, how serious are you about this, because I won't go easy on you, and I'm telling you right now that this won't be easy, but if your strong, it will be worth it." Vincent told him in a serious manner.

"I really really want to do this." Jamie told him.

A grin grew on Vincent's face. "You might learn to regret those words, but anyway let's begin."

Jamie first went through a series stretching moves, then was taught some of the basic stances and moves. He learned a few different punches, kicks, holds, and throws. Vincent made him practice again and again, and even had Jamie make a clone, so he could practice with 'himself' several times.

The training lasted for over two hours and Jamie was sweating and tired, but he felt better about himself.

"Okay that's enough for today. Tomorrow if you still want this, we train with those." Vince said pointing at the exercise equipment.

Jamie looked at the equipment slightly confused.

Vince decided to clarify it for him. "You see I'm naturally strong, but other people need to work out to get stronger. Don't worry by the time I'm done with you, you'll be lean mean fighting machine, and with a body the girls will go crazy for when your in high school." He ruffled the little boy's hair a little.

Jamie thanked him and took off for a shower, or at least to soak his body in a warm bath, he wasn't sure about the whole girl thing, but the idea of being stronger did appeal to him.

Jamie came upon Scott, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue who had just gotten out of the Danger Room and finished getting into their normal clothes.

"Vhoa there Jamie, vhat happened to you?" Kurt asked him, when he saw Jamie all tired and sweaty.

Jamie despite his tiredness looked extremely happy at Kurt. "Well since Logan won't let me train with you guys on the higher levels, Vincent said he would train me." He told them proudly.

"What? What do you mean Vincent's training you?" Scott asked him.

"Just that, today he was teaching me those martial arts he knows, and tomorrow he'll train me with the exercise equipment." With that he took off for the bathroom before they could ask any other questions.

"Where does he get off training Multiple, that's Logan's job." Scott said, he was clearly annoyed that Vincent would train someone without telling anyone especially either him or Logan.

"Vell there he goes, vhy not ask him?" Kurt pointed out to Scott, seeing Vincent go into the living room.

They caught up to Vincent and saw him sitting on the couch with the remote about to turn on the TV when Scott came up to him.

"Why are you training Multiple and didn't tell anyone Vincent?" Scott sternly said.

Vince looked up at him, and knew that he must have inadvertently made it seem he was undermining his leadership role.

"Look Scoot, I came down today and saw Jamie all depressed about being looked on as the weakest member. He even said that he thought he was weak and the kid had no confidence in himself whatsoever."

Scott changed from irritated to concern when he heard about Jamie's mood. "Are you serious?"

Vincent's face lost all of his good humor and became vary serious. "Yes I am Scott, I agree that Jamie is too young for the higher levers, but that doesn't mean he should be completely excused.

"It makes him feel like he doesn't belong, so when I saw him today, I though that if I trained with him, not only would he feel better and get more confidence, he would actually improve, but if you want I'll talk to Logan about it and see what he thinks."

"I appreciate that, I guess the little guy could use something to do while we're training and he isn't." Scott said.

Kitty had leaned over to Rogue "I think I like see what you mean about another side to him" she whispered.

Rogue nodded in agreement. She like Jamie, and was glad that Vincent could help him out.

The door rang at that moment.

"I'll like get it" Kitty said and left.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Scott asked. The others looked at each other, no one knew who it could be.

"Well at least it's not the bad guys, I don't think they're the kind to ring, knock down the door yes, but not ring." Vincent had joked.

Kitty returned with a huge smile on her face and soon Pam and Amy had entered behind her.

"Hey guys, whoa Kurt is that really you?" Pam said on seeing Kurt.

Kurt looked slightly uncomfortable at her seeing him in his natural appearance. He just smiled slightly and waved.

"Uh who are these two?" Scott said.

"Oh like I totally forgot to tell you guys that Pam and Amy here called us yesterday and asked to come over." Kitty told him.

"Yeah we saw that fight on TV and were wondering how Rogue and Vincent were doing." Pam said.

Scott looked at Vincent then. "You haven't been here a week and already your making friends outside the Institute?"

Vince just gave a smile and shrug.

Pam jumped in at that point. "Well it's kind of easy to make friends with people when you save then getting hassled by Duncan and his crew of caveman rejects."

"You don't mean Duncan MATHEWS do you?" Scott asked her.

"Yeah his buddies weren't exactly being gentlemen and the Vince-man here went all Bruce Lee on their asses." Pam said smiling the whole time at the memory.

Scott turned around to face Vincent and about to yell at him for fighting with powers but Vince spoke up first. "Hold it! First off I didn't use any powers, and secondly what was I supposed to do let those jerks get away with it? Besides I gave them a chance to back down."

"Are you sure you didn't use any powers." Scott asked him seriously.

"Yes."

"Alright then." Scott just walked off, leaving Vincent vary confused that he wasn't getting chewed out. He looked over to everyone else for help.

"Jean used to like go out with Duncan, while he still liked her." Kitty said.

"Plus him and his friendz shot up a neighborhood and Evan and this little kid." Kurt said.

Vince took all this in. "Well isn't he Mr. Friendly." He said sarcastically.

"Well are you guys going to show us around?" Pam asked.

"Sure vhy not ve vill give you the tour, ja?" Kurt said to them.

They gave their friends a look around the place, except for the lower levels. They also introduced them to the others.

Pam was all over Ray and slipped him her number when no one was looking. Which he placed in his pocket as fast as possible and no one could figure out why he had a huge smile on for most of the day.

They had stayed for launch and left shortly after it. Vincent had talked to Logan about Jamie, and Logan agreed that he would give it a trail base, but if the kid got hurt he would call it off, and Vincent would have to wash the entire hanger for a month.

So all in all it was a peaceful day.

**SINISTER'S BASE**

Sinister was walking with Mystique down one of the corridors in his base.

"What is it you wanted me to see Sinister." She demanded of him.

"Why my dear, I though you would like to meet the newest member of our little family." He said with that gruesome grin of his.

"Who is it?" She replied.

He opened a door to reveal a girl about sixteen with long waist length black hair, and bright green eyes. She was watching monitors that showed various fights the X-Men had been involved in, but in front of her was playing the fight between Mayhem and Juggernaut.

Sinister gestured to the girl. "Mystique meet Prodigy 6."

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 14: PRODIGY 6**


	14. prodigy 6

ENTER MAYHEM  
  
CHAPTER 14: PRODIGY 6  
  
Mystique walked around the young girl studying her intensely. The girl Prodigy 6 never took her eyes off the screens, she was totally focused, yet her eyes had a glossed over look to them.  
  
"Is she even awake?" she asked Sinister.  
  
"Yes she is, you see Mesmero and I have been using our telepathic powers on the girl to create not only mental shields and barriers, but to also keep her personality and certain memories buried.  
  
"So she's a zombie."  
  
"Essentially yes, but she's extremely deadly and powerful, with the serum I gave her."  
  
Mystique looked away from the girl to Sinister. "What serum?"  
  
"With the blood sample from Prodigy 7, and the notes I still have from his experiments, I have recreated the serum to some extent that was used on him and given it to her." He smiled proudly at his work.  
  
"You see now her powers have been amplified. She used to only control gravity around herself, but now that range and the intensity have been increased. She has also gained the ability to alter the mass of whatever she touches."  
  
"Alter the mass how?" Mystique was getting genuinely interested now. I f that serum could really increase a mutant's power she wanted it herself.  
  
"Well she now can make something as light as a feather, giving her the appearance of super-human strength, but after a short distance it regains it's original mass, but with her gravimetric abilities, it won't lose velocity, or more importantly impact.  
  
Mystique looked back to this young girl, if she really could do this, it would make her a deadly foe indeed.  
  
"Unfortunately I still have to run test, to see if the serum will keep her powers permanently or if this is just temporary." He walked off leaving Mystique alone with the girl.  
  
"Hmmm, permanent or not, this could be vary useful." She said to herself, a wicked smile forming on her face as she began to make her own plans.  
  
BACK AT THE INSTITUTE  
  
It had been a quiet week, Jamie continued his personal training with Vincent and much to his surprise Jamie was doing really well. Sam and Tabitha were getting even closer, in fact some times you'd need a crowbar to pry them apart.  
  
Xavier had let them start going out again alone, but said they still should be careful. It had taken everybody three whole days to convince Vincent to leave the mansion, and that he wasn't a jinx. Pam and Ray flirted with each other every time they saw each other but nothing further.  
  
Kitty, Amara, Jubilee and Amy spent a lot of time at the mall. The Brotherhood had been giving the X-men a wide berth, especially when Vincent was around, thought the X-Men didn't know why but they weren't complaining.  
  
Kitty and Lance went out a couple of times, usually Lance would screw up and Kitty would come home all pissed off at him, and the next day they would make-up.  
  
Rogue and Vincent however didn't avoid each other, but there were a few awkward silences, but they were few and mostly they got along fine. In fact others were starting to see that the two were getting along well, and the rumors were suddenly everywhere by the end of the week.  
  
It was Sunday again, Vincent was in his room, glad of the fact that his ribs had healed enough so they didn't cause any pain anymore when he moved his arms, they were still slightly black and blue, but only hurt slightly when he poked them.  
  
He was currently on his bead he had just finished a sketch in his personal sketch book. No one knew of his artistic talents, and he kept the book hidden in his closet. Some of his drawings were vary personal and some were symbols or manifestations of his memories and emotions.  
  
Luckily he didn't have to sit somewhere and sketch in public, with his memory all he had to do was remember what he wanted to draw and it was crystal clear to him. After he had finished he turned through the pages looking at all the drawings.  
  
He stopped at one that meant a lot to him personally. It was a drawing in great detail of a woman's face. She was beautiful looking, about in her early thirties, with shoulder length flowing hair. A single name was written at the bottom that read 'April'. He lightly brushed his hands over the image.  
  
"I never got the chance to know you, but I miss you..." he whispered to himself, tears were threatening to come out of his eyes. "....mother."  
  
He closed the book and put it back in his closet. Looking at that drawing always made him feel sad and depressed. Yet he could never look away at it. He often wondered what his life would have been like if she was alive, would she be proud of him? Would she have loved him, despite his mutation?  
  
Unfortunately he would never know. She was brutally taken from him, like his childhood, his life, his real name.  
  
He didn't even know her last name, when he was born, what did she name him. The name he went by was given to him. Father Michaels had named him Vincent in honor of his brother. The last name Freeman, Vincent had chosen as for himself, which had a double meaning to him that no one knew about.  
  
He turned to his CD player and put in Linkin Park's Hybrid Theory. He got out his guitar and plugged in the amp. Training, drawing, and music were is greatest outlets in life. He started to play along with the songs and even sang with it especially the parts that Chester Bennington sang.  
  
****  
  
It was about thirty minutes later that Rogue was walking to Vincent's room. They had gotten along pretty well, and she found herself enjoying his company a lot lately, but whenever things got too close they both pushed away.  
  
When she got to his room she could hear the faint sound of music coming from the room she leaned in to hear the song better.  
  
"I've lied to you, the same way that I always do, this is the last smile, that I'll fake for the sake of being with you."  
  
She recognized it as "Pushing me away" by Linkin Park, one of her favorite bands. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Vincent sitting on the edge of his bead, playing an electric guitar and singing along.  
  
What surprised her even more was that he was really good. Luckily his back was to the door and he hadn't heard her yet, so she leaned against the door watching him.  
  
"The sacrifice of hiding in a lie, the sacrifice is never knowing."  
  
"Why I never walked away, why I played myself this way, now I see your testing me pushes me away."  
  
She saw that he didn't just follow along but put even more emotion into the song, than on the CD.  
  
"I've tried like you to try everything you've wanted to, this is the-" Vincent suddenly stopped as when he looked up from his guitar had noticed on the edge of his vision that his door was open.  
  
He turned around sharply to see Rogue there in his doorway. "Uh....how long have you've been there?" he nervously asked her.  
  
She walked into his room closing his door. "About just after ya started singing this song." She could see his embarrassment on his face.  
  
She sat down next to him. "Ya know you're really good, where did ya learn to play like that?"  
  
Vincent just shrugged. "I learn things pretty quickly, I first started about five years ago, I also learned to play the piano from Father Michaels, and a flute with Master Kensuke."  
  
She gave a smirk then. "Ya just full of surprises aren' ya?"  
  
"Hey, what can I say I'm deep, and mysterious." He joked to her.  
  
****  
  
At a construction yard in Bayville, the work crew had just gotten off work and where on their launch break.  
  
Phil, who was working the high steal that day sat down on at a table on the partially constructed floor. He had just opened his launch box, when he saw someone on one of the girders.  
  
"What the hell?" He said to himself. He walked over to the person. As he got closer he saw that it was a young girl wearing some kind of black body suit. "Hey how the hell did you get up here girl?"  
  
She didn't respond, at first he thought she was a jumper that got in somehow, and wanted to end it all. He looked around to see if he could find the radio and call down to the others to call the police.  
  
"Hey there don't do anything you'll regret girl." He calmly said to her. He was working his way slowly to the radio trying not to frighten her.  
  
"I regret nothing, for there is nothing." The girl said in a monotone voice. "They will come to me. If you value your life you will leave....now."  
  
Phil didn't understand what was going on, he thought this girl must be nuts. Then he saw her reach out and touch one of the beams. Suddenly he heard the groaning sound of metal giving way. Then the entire bean just fell down like the rest of the building couldn't hold it any longer.  
  
He saw her calmly walking across the beam, touching others, and they too fell, at this rate the entire place is going down, Phil thought to himself.  
  
He ran like hell to the elevator and pressed the down button, he just hoped that he could get to the bottom, before what ever that girl was doing to the building didn't cause it to collapse on him.  
  
****  
  
Xavier was in Cerebro when it picked up a mutant signature in Bayville. He reached out to the mutant's mind but found that he was being blocked. This was vary odd and disturbing for Charles.  
  
The only way someone could block him like that is if they had prepared their mind for a telepath. He found the location of the mutant, and had summoned Logan and Storm to him.  
  
He was continuing to try and get into the mutant's mind, when Cerebro had analyzed the mutant, apparently she too had mutant enhanced DNA. Storm and Wolverine entered into Cerebro.  
  
"Hey Charles what's up?" Logan asked him.  
  
Charles turned around to face them. I have found a new mutant in Bayville Logan, I want to and Storm to take a team out there, and I would like you to take Vincent with you, he should be healed enough to go and I would want him there." He told him.  
  
"Any particular reason Charles?" Ororo asked him.  
  
"Apparently she too has mutant enhanced DNA."  
  
"You think there is a connection between this new guy and Vincent?" Logan asked of him.  
  
Xavier placed his fingers together in front of his face, deep in thought. "Let's just say I wouldn't be too surprised Logan."  
  
***  
  
Later Storm and Logan were in the X-Jet heading towards the new mutant. Kitty, Rogue, Scott, Kurt, Jean, Bobby and Vincent were also there.  
  
"So Scott any idea who we're going to see?" Iceman asked him.  
  
Cyclops turned to Bobby "All anyone knows is that there's a mutant turning a construction site into a demotion site."  
  
"Great that's going to look good on the 6 o'clock news." Bobby grumbled.  
  
Booby looked over to see Vincent rolling his shoulders and stretching a little. "You nervous man?"  
  
Vincent looked up at him. "Nope just loosening up, if there's going to be a fight I want to be ready."  
  
He stopped stretching and opened a pocket on his jacket, and pulled out his 'X-Men' bandana as he called it. He placed the symbol between his hands, bent his head and started to speak in Japanese. After he finished he ceremonially put the bandana on, and tied it tight.  
  
"Vhat vas zat?" Kurt asked.  
  
"It's just a little thing my sensei taught me, it's kind of like a saying the samurai in his family said before going into battle, you could say it was kind of like getting their game faces on."  
  
"So vhat does it mean?" Kurt said.  
  
"Loosely translated it says, Grant me the courage to face my enemy, grant me the wisdom to fight my enemy, grant me the strength to defeat my enemy, grant me the chance to die with honor."  
  
"Die with honor?" Kurt said shocked.  
  
Vincent just shrugged. "To a samurai they accept both victory and defeat going into battle. To them it didn't mattered if they lived or died as long as they fought with their best abilities and served with honor."  
  
"Whoa those guys were hardcore huh?" Bobby asked Vincent.  
  
Vincent just nodded. They all lurched as the X-Jet came to a halt and landed.  
  
"Alright we're here everybody out." Logan ordered them.  
  
They all exited the jet and all were amazed at the sight before them. The entire building was in ruins, several beams were imbedded into the ground. A water main had burst and a large pool was forming in the deep end of the construction site.  
  
"The master said you would come." Said a voice. They looked around and saw a young girl walk out from behind some debris. "And you've brought Prodigy 7 with you."  
  
The others looked on in confusion. Rogue was the first to notice the look of horror on Vincent's face. She had never once had seen him scared at anything, he faced The Juggernaut without blinking, yet what that girl had said scared him.  
  
"Vincent what's wrong?" She asked him. The others turned to look at Vincent and were also shocked by his expression. Then Vincent's face then changed from horrified to enraged.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" He yelled at her.  
  
She cocked her head slightly "Don't you remember me?"  
  
Vincent looked hard at her, there was something familiar about her, then when he looked into those strange green eyes, it hit him.  
  
"You." Was all he could say.  
  
"Ah you remember me, 7. Yes it is me, Prodigy 6." Said plainly said. She talked like she didn't really care and always had a blank look on her face.  
  
She then looked on at the others. "My master Sinister wishes to convey a message, forget about the humans, and stop fighting us, they are the real enemy, and the inferior race, he is giving you this chance to join him."  
  
"Look kid you can tell this Sinister creep, no deal." Logan said to her.  
  
She merely cocked her head again, her face still an impassive mask. "Then I am under orders to destroy you all, my master can't afford you to interfere."  
  
She raised her hands out to them and suddenly they all collapsed onto the ground as if a great weight was pressed on them.  
  
Vincent however managed to stand up slightly with his strength he looked at her. "Please don't do this, you don't have to do any of this." He pleaded with her.  
  
She ignored his pleased and increased the gravity around them. Vincent was sent to his knees, while the others cried out in pain.  
  
"Vincent...you....got ....to ....get...her." Scott strained to get out.  
  
Vincent knew that the lives of his friends depended on him now. He had no choice, he didn't what to hurt her, but she was leaving him with no other option. So he raised a hand at her and fired and energy blast at her.  
  
But to the surprise of everyone the energy blast was warped but invisible gravimetric fields and the energy was deflected around her.  
  
Mayhem might have missed his shot, but thankfully she had to concentrate a little to get that blast away from her, and had lessened the force she was applying to them.  
  
Kurt had taken this moment to teleport behind her. When he had reappeared behind her, she turned around to attack but was too slow and Nightcrawler had kicked her in her side, and she went down, and so did her powers.  
  
The other got up then. They all now moved onto the girl, but she recovered quickly, she altered the gravity around Kurt to anti-gravity and sent him hurtling into the air.  
  
Kurt had luckily grabbed a piece of material sticking out of the wreckage and was holding on for dear life.  
  
Rogue was the closest to her and had a grab for her, but she back flipped backwards out of her reach. She then grabbed the remains of a fence and surprisingly hurled the thing at Rogue with incredible speed.  
  
Rogue couldn't get away in time and the fence wrapped around her and sent her flying into the deep pool of water some yards away. Vincent saw this and saw that not only Rogue was trapped but she was sinking into the water.  
  
"Guys I got to get Rogue." He shouted to the team.  
  
"Go for it we got her." Cyclops said.  
  
Vincent took off to Rogue but when he got there, she had already gone under and with the water so muddy and dark he couldn't see her. He saw bobbles in the water but they suddenly stopped.  
  
He knew she must be out of air, so he dived in. He searched frantically for her, he found the fence and pulled the entire thing out of the water. He flew quickly to the side and ripped it open to get Rogue out.  
  
He checked her out, and saw that see wasn't breathing. He looked to the others but they were too busy. Storm was trying to get Kurt, who kept flying off into the sky, Kitty had to phase through several large objects thrown at her and every time she phased the gravity increased and threatened to take her too deep into the Earth for her to get out.  
  
Cyclops' eye beams were just as useless as Mayhem's energy attack was. Jean had given up trying to get into the mind of the mutant, and was trying to stop other objects from hitting her team mates.  
  
Logan and Iceman kept getting either slammed into the ground or had huge objects through at them.  
  
Vincent knew that Rogue didn't have long, and with the other so busy he had only one choice. He had to give her CPR or she'd die.  
  
He knew that her powers would absorb his memories and his life force, but it was a risk he was willing to make. McCoy told him once that his powers gave him an abundance of energy, which is why he only needed six hours of sleep and why he tired not so easily.  
  
He figured that this would mean that he might get a few breaths in, before he blacked out. He placed her into position and tilted her head back. 'I'm sorry for what I'll put you through.' He thought to himself and hoped she would get that memory.  
  
He took a deep breath then as quickly as possible gave her a breath. He then bumped on her ribcage, slightly dazed. He gave her another breath and suddenly the world was spinning, but he kept on going. He gave her one more breath, and when he took his lips away she coughed up the water.  
  
'Good....she'll...she'll...make....'But then he slumped into the ground beside her unconscious.  
  
The other however where not doing so well, now it was both Kurt, Bobby and Logan that were stuck in the air and Jean and Storm were doing their best to help them. Scott and Kitty were still dodging all the debris and gravity fields that were being thrown at them.  
  
It didn't look good for the X-Men until a crimson blast of energy had hit Prodigy 6 in the back. She was sent flying and landed hard. She lost all concentration and Bobby, Logan and Kurt came crashing to the ground.  
  
They all looked over expecting to see Mayhem, but they saw Rogue instead, hovering in the air, her hands and eyes glowing. "That will be just enough out of you." She said, her accent fully gone.  
  
Prodigy 6 had gotten up, and glanced at Rogue. She calmly started to raise her hand, but She was hit again from behind, this time from Cyclops.  
  
She grabbed a girder and hurled it at him, but it stopped just before it got to him, thanks to Jean. Kurt teleported again and tried the same maneuver before, but this time she was ready and grabbed his leg and sent him flying into Iceman.  
  
Storm called upon the winds, and suddenly 6 found herself in a wind storm. She had to cover her eyes from all the dust being blown into her face. She didn't notice when Kitty phased out from under the ground, and grabbed her legs until it was too late.  
  
Kitty had phased her feet into the ground and she was stuck. She was about the try and pry loose her feet with her gravity powers, when he felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
She looked to her right and was faced with a wet and really pissed off Rogue. "Drown me will you." And gave 6 a left cross with just enough power in it to knock her out.  
  
When she was down, Storm stopped the winds and they all gathered around her. Scott looked to Rogue "Rogue what happened to Vince?"  
  
She darted off at super speed and came back with an unconscious Vincent in her arms. "I was drowning and he had to give me CPR, I don't know how much I took, we need to get him to Beast and fast." Her voice filled with worry.  
  
"Sure thing stipes, but what about her." Logan said looking down at Prodigy 6.  
  
*Logan I would like you to bring her with you* Xavier communicated with him.  
  
*Charles are ya nuts? Look at what she did* He sent pack to him.  
  
*Please Logan I feel that see was not in control*  
  
Logan gave a low growl but accepted it. "All right Kitty get her out of there, Xavier wants us to take her with us."  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 15: AFTERMATH  
  
Please keep sending in those reviews, and a big thanks to those that do. 


	15. aftermath

Don't worry Eden there is a chapter called origins that will ultimately explain all of the questions you might have about Vincent's past. Although if you have any questions that you yourself or anyone else would like to know say so in a review and I might add them in too.  
  
ENTER MAYHEM  
  
CHAPTER 15: AFTERMATH  
  
The X-Jet had just landed in the hanger. Beast and Xavier were already there with two stretchers ready. As the jet opened up Logan came down first carrying Prodigy 6 in his arms and laid her down on the bead.  
  
Vincent was being carried by Jean's telekinesis and she laid him down on the other stretcher. McCoy and Logan wheeled them both off to the infirmary.  
  
Xavier turned to Jean first. "Jean I want you to meet me in the infirmary later, I'm going to need your help with the mind of this new mutant."  
  
"Of course Professor." She nodded and went on her way.  
  
"Professor that girl called herself Prodigy 6, and she called Vincent, Prodigy 7, and he knew her. What's going on?" Scott asked the Professor.  
  
"Yeah that girl had some wicked power behind her, and she had this freaky blank look on her face the entire time." Bobby told him.  
  
Xavier was about to answer when she noticed Rogue away from the others, she was holding her arms close to her chest and was looking into space, with a great deal of emotional stress coming from her.  
  
"Scott please take the others to the living room, and get the other students there too, I'll explain as much as I can later after I have a talk with Rogue." Xavier told them and he wheeled off towards Rogue.  
  
The others slowly made their way to the exit, looking at the Professor talking to a distressed Rogue.  
  
The students along with Logan and Ororo were in the living room waiting for the Professor. Bobby had already told of the events earlier, and everyone was asking questions like, why did she call herself Prodigy 6 and Vincent Prodigy 7, what happened to Vincent, where was Rogue and others.  
  
Xavier came into the living room and the noise instantly calmed down. The Professor gave a sigh before he began.  
  
"There are some things that you students don't know about Vincent. He hasn't told anyone because those events are too painful for him to talk about. I would have preferred to let him tell you himself, but after talking to Rogue, who now has his memories it would be easier on him if I told you. You see as a child he was cruelly experimented on."  
  
There were collected gasps and whispers among the students.  
  
"That is where he received all of those scars you've seen on his body, and why he is so powerful. I don't know the exact details, but him and other children like the young girl were all part of the same experiment, possibly create the ultimate weapons."  
  
"All that I know is that he somehow escaped from that place, and was living alone on the streets for a long time before he found a home at the orphanage in Toronto."  
  
"So if this girl was part of the same experiment, are there anymore?" Scott asked.  
  
Xavier shook his head. "I honestly don't know if there are anymore Scott, someone has placed powerful shields in the girls mind, and I need time with Jean's help to break through them."  
  
"Now if you will all excuse me I have to meet with Jean in the infirmary to get started." The Professor solemnly went to the infirmary. The others were silent for a moment, some of them left while others started up conversations on what they had just learned.  
  
Kitty was about to leave when she noticed that Rogue hadn't been there, she turned to face Kurt, who looked deep in thought. "Kurt have you like seen Rogue, since we got back?"  
  
Kurt snapped out of what ever he was thinking about and looked up at Kitty. "Uh ... no. Vhere do you zink she is?"  
  
"She might be in her room, I mean if she like got all of his memories then...oh no, Kurt what if she's not dealing with his memories well, I mean if he was experimented on then..." She left it her sentence hang in the air.  
  
Kurt had gotten right up and grabbed her arm and teleported them right to her room.  
  
While all this was going on, Rogue who had changed and showered all the muddy water off of her, was curled up on her bead, crying.  
  
She used all her will power to not think of all Vincent's unpleasant memories on the way here, but couldn't help it anymore. It was so cruel what happened to him, he was too nice a person to have anything like that happened to him, but it did, and it sent a knife into her heart.  
  
'I'm sorry for what I'll put you through.'  
  
One of the last thoughts that went into his head was that, he had hoped that she would get it, even now things about him made complete sense now. What he said to her in their first DR session, how he acted to her, certain comments he made, and how he felt about her.  
  
She wanted to know him, and now she truly knew him better than anyone, she understood him and felt for him in a new way. At first she really liked him, now that she'd seen the real him. Everything, his goodness and his demons, strangely she had never felt closer to anyone.  
  
His memories unlike others were powerful. They were complete, and her mind felt sharper and clearer as she experienced his entire life through his eyes.  
  
She didn't hear Kurt 'bamf' in. She didn't notice until she felt a hand on her covered up arm. "Rogue are you all right?" came Kitty's concerned voice.  
  
Rogue couldn't answer her. She felt a pair of hands help her up into a sitting position, and she looked to see, that Kurt was to her left and Kitty was to her right, both with vary concerned looks in their eyes.  
  
"Are you going to be alright sis?" Kurt asked her.  
  
"I...I...just don't know. Kurt, Kitty you have no idea what he went through. He is such a good person deep down. He's helped others, friends and strangers because it makes him feel good, there is such a depth to him, and a nobility there that I think he doesn't see in himself."  
  
"But when I think of all the horrible things he'd seen and had happen to him....my heart just breaks...IT ISNT'S FAIR! He didn't do anything wrong and they.....they just...."  
  
"We know the Professor told us." Kurt said.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T." She shouted, then took a minute to calm down. "I'm sorry Kurt, it's just, no one could ever really know unless they've gone through it. He's just too good a person to have this happen to him."  
  
Kitty stared to rub her hand up and down on Rogue's back. "You're right, no one could with the exception of you and that girl down there."  
  
Rogue let her head fall. "No one deserves what happened to them. He's in such pain, especially the loneliness. I mean we all feel like that at times, but we've had people to turn to. Kurt you had your parents, me I had Irene, Kitty you had friends, and since we got here, we've had each other, but Vincent for the longest time had no one."  
  
"He was so alone for the longest time. It's almost unbearable, the feeling of emptiness and despair he had." She started to cry again.  
  
Kurt gently draped his arm over his sister to try and comfort her.  
  
"You really care about him don't you?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ah do, he's just so selfless and kind to others, and has all this pain locked inside...Ah really do lahke him and it hurts meh to think of what he's gone throug." She hadn't notice that her accent had returned.  
  
Kurt was surprised at both that her accent had returned and that her sister had feelings for Vincent. He didn't have a problem per say, he thought of Vincent as a good guy, but he knew that Rogue could never get as close as she liked to others and that saddened him to no end.  
  
"Hey Rogue you accent is like back, I think Vincent's mind must be fading." Kitty said.  
  
Rogue suddenly realized that she was right, and that the memories were fading away. "Maybe he's up now. Kurt could you take meh to the infirmary?"  
  
Kurt smiled at her. "Sure thing sis." He teleported all three of them into the infirmary just short of Vincent's bead. Across from them they could see Jean and the Professor concentrating on the girl in a glass room next to them.  
  
Rogue moved slowly over to Vincent's bead and gently held his hand.  
  
"Um Kurt maybe we should like give her some privacy or something." Kitty told Kurt.  
  
Kurt nodded his head, and they left them in a cloud of sulfur.  
  
Rogue was gently holding his hand when she felt his hand squeeze back gently. "Vince are ya awake?"  
  
Vincent slowly opened his eyes, and the first sight he was Rogue looking over him, she had no makeup on, and her eyes were red from crying, but he thought she never looked more beautiful.  
  
"Hey your okay." He smiled at her.  
  
"Same to ya. Vincent I know." She didn't need to explain, she knew he would understand. He closed his eyes and turned away from her.  
  
"So you know everything then." His voice was stressed and filled with despair.  
  
"Ya I do. It wasn't your fault, none of it. Trust meh when I say that you are a good person. A person that....that ah've come to care about."  
  
Vince turned to face Rogue then. "So you don't think of me as..."  
  
She placed her gloved fingers on his lips. "Ah could never think that of ya." She whispered to him.  
  
He reached out and held her hand in front of his face, and placed a kiss on her hand. "Thank you."  
  
She blushed slightly and they fell into a silence, but this was more of a comfortable silence, they just looked at each other in the eyes, they didn't have to speak they could tell what the other was feeling at that moment.  
  
Unfortunately it was short lived as Jean came into the room. "Oh good your awake Vincent, how are you."  
  
They both were startled at Jean and jumped, Rogue moved away slightly and was blushing, Vincent's face too was showing being embarrassed at being 'caught' as it were in a personal moment.  
  
Jean not even needing her telepathy knew that something was going on with these two, and couldn't help but give a knowing smirk at them.  
  
"Uh...yeah, I feel slightly week and a little drained but other than that I'm fine." Vincent said while getting up off the bead.  
  
"Good because the Professor and I have gotten through to her mind, and removed all the walls there, we were about to bring her around and we though you should be there too. Hopefully a familiar present might help her."  
  
Vincent nodded "Alright let's go."  
  
All three of them walked the short distance into the isolation room, where the Professor was waiting for them. He placed his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes.  
  
There was a short groan from the girl and she slowly opened her eyes. What she did next was entirely unpredictable.  
  
She screamed. She pushed herself to the top of the bead and continued to scream, the Professor and Jean tried to calm her down put to no avail. It wasn't until Vincent rushed over to her and grabed her arms and talked to her that she calmed down.  
  
"Hey! Calm down! No one where is going to hurt you, it's me remember?" Vincent said to the vary frightened girl.  
  
"Seven?" She weakly said.  
  
Vincent didn't respond at first, he hated that name more than anything. "Yeah it's me, but I go by Vincent know, so you can call me that." He gently said to her.  
  
"V..Vincent?" she asked perplexed.  
  
"It's my new name, I like it a lot better than Prodigy 7."  
  
"Where's the bad man?"  
  
"You mean Sinister?"  
  
She only nodded her head.  
  
"He's not here, your safe from him, no one will hurt you here, HE won't hurt you here anymore. Your free now."  
  
"I'm free. What does that mean sev-I mean Vincent?"  
  
He smiled at her while draping an arm around her holding her close. "It means you no longer have to call anyone master, or have to do anymore bad things, or have people hurt you because they want to."  
  
She smiled at him, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't?" Vincent nodded his head. "Can....can I have a name too then?"  
  
"Sure thing, how about..." He was trying to find a name for her, she seemed so frightened, he remembered what it was like when he was first free, but now she had someone to help her. She deserved a good name "....how about April."  
  
"April.....I like it, it sounds pretty." She smiled up at him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and your friends, the mas-Sinister told me to do things and I couldn't stop myself no mattered how hard I tried! I-I just couldn't...."  
  
April began crying in his arms, Vincent did his best to comfort her. She cried on his shoulder for five minute, she needed to get all of it out, she let go of all the pent up emotion she couldn't release until this moment.  
  
She eventually calmed down and looked around and for the first time really noticed that she and Vincent weren't alone. She tensed up at seeing the unfamiliar faces.  
  
"Hey it's okay, these are my friends, the one with the red hair is Jean, the one with the brown and white is Rogue, and that man is Professor Xavier. They're okay, they won't harm you." Vincent told her gently.  
  
"Vincent is correct...April....this place is a safe heaven for people like yourself, and we would like to help you if you let us." Xavier told this frightened young girl  
  
April looked up at Vincent for reassurance, and he gave a nod of his head.  
  
Prodigy 6, now calling herself April, was unsure at first, but Vincent she knew and trusted and if he said these people were good than she would believe him. For the first time in her life she felt safe.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 16: A SINISTER PLAN 


	16. a sinister plan

**ENTER MAYHEM**

**CHAPTER 16: A SINISTER PLAN**

After April had calmed down, McCoy was allowed to examine her, Vincent stayed with her the entire time, since they both hated being examined. Jean went to fetch her some new clothes for her to wear.

She came back with a set of clothes that Amara had lent her, mainly because they were about the same size. April got dressed in the strange new clothes behind a screen for privacy, her head was still spinning from everything.

First she was free for the first time ever, now she was also safe and with most likely the one person she trusted in the entire world. She came out from behind the screen. She saw Seven, no Vincent, she kept correcting herself and his friends.

She liked his new name, and the new name he gave her. She wanted to forget that horrible place and that man.

"How do you feel now April?" Charles asked her. "Do you feel up for some questions?"

April sat down on the bead, she looked up at Vincent and could feel his support. "Yes, I think so."

They questioned her gently, asking what she remembered about Sinister and his base, his plans, who was working with him.

"Well I don't know where that base is, there were no windows, and the helicopter that brought me had no windows where I was."

"Apparently he must have planned in case you were captured by us." Charles said.

"There were two others I saw. One was bald and had these green tattoos on his face."

"That sounds like Mesmero." Xavier was socked that Mesmero was working with this Sinister person.

"There was this lady too, but she was different, she had blue skin and red hair."

"Mystique," you could hear the venom coming off of Rogue's word.

"April." Vincent spoke up. "Do you know what happened to the others?"

She didn't need to ask who the 'others' were. She slowly nodded. "Sinister had detailed files on all of us, HE was the one behind Project Prodigy."

"WHAT!" Vince cried out standing to his feet.

"It's true he was the one in charge, he's the one who did that to us!" The cried out, then her face went vary gave. "Prodigies 1 to 3 didn't survive experimentation, 4 and 5 were killed in training, 8, 9 and 11 were taken by the people who attacked the lab. 12 is in an insane asylum somewhere and when 10's powers manifested he just disappeared in a flash of light, and no one has seen him since."

No one talked for a few minutes as the information she told them sunk in. Vincent seemed to take it the hardest, he just slumped down against one of the walls and hung his head. Five of the kids where dead, one nuts, another vanished, and who knows what happened to the other three.

Vincent had always hoped that they had gotten out like he had, now it appears he may have been the lucky one. It didn't sit well with him, why did he get out and no one else did, why him.

Rogue sat down next to him and placed a hand o his shoulder. "Are ya goin' to be alright?"

"I think so…..I just…need time." He said in a quiet voice.

She just nodded her understanding.

"Well I think that is enough for today, April would you like to rest a bit, you can take one of the guest rooms if you'd like." Xavier said to her.

She nodded her head in approval, Vincent then rose up with Rogue. "We can show her Professor."

April leaped from the bead and went over to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Vary well then." The Professor said to then, his own smile on his face at the sight.

As they all left Xavier went over to the lab to talk with Hank. As he entered he saw Hank there examining several devices found on the girl's suit, in the belt, which both where on a table near by.

"Have you found anything Hank?" Xavier asked him.

Hank looked over at the Professor. "Yes I have apparently these devices are some kind of injector. They inject some kind of serum, I haven't completed an analysis of it, but so far it's both amazing and terrifying stuff."

Xavier looked puzzled at this. "Amazing and terrifying how?"

"Well first off I'm not sure how, but I think this enhances a mutants powers, weather permanent or limited time I don't know. The terrifying part is, if someone would take too much it could cause the X-gene to act like a cancer killing other genes at a rapid rate."

Xavier look horrified. "Good God Hank, that serum could be used as a weapon for mutants like Magneto to increase his followers powers, or for humans like Trask to kill all mutants with their vary own X-gene."

Hank nodded in agreement, this could possible be the most devastating substance to mutant life ever, and the both of them feared what would happen if it got out into the world.

Meanwhile Rogue and Vincent were currently showing April around, Jean had left them to explain the situation to the others, so no one would think she was still out of control.

When they reached the dorm level Vincent turned to April. "You know I think I really could use a change and shower, I still haven't cleaned up from today." He looked to Rogue then. "Think you can handle it?" He smiled at her playfully.

She smiled back slightly. "Ah think ah can, go on ya startin' ta smell of mud."

He gave her a mock look of hurt then walked off to his own room.

April walked with the girl known as Rogue in silence. She wasn't still sure about her, she only really trusted Vincent and the others in her life, so she was a little uneasy.

Rogue decided to break the silence then. "Sorry about deckin' ya back there, but ya were a little out of control."

April looked up at the girl. "It's okay….sorry for trying to drown you." She averted her eyes for her apology.

"It's alright, everyone's fahne, so don' worry about it too much."

April looked at the slightly taller girl and could see that she was sincere, she smiled then knowing that these people might forgive her actions.

They finally arrived in a room, with sparse furnishing, only a dresser, bead, table, and a chair, but to April it was a four star hotel. "This is my room?" she couldn't believe it.

"Ya is somethin' wrong?" Rogue asked her.

"It is just that during my stay with Sinister all I got was a small cold metal room, with a bead, nothing like this." She was looking over the room while saying this, totally captivated by the room. "And before that back at the lab we only lived in…."

She shuddered at the memory, it had been worse. The children lived in nothing more than high tech cages.

"Ah know about all of that." Rogue said comfortingly

April turned towards her. "How, did Vincent tell you about it?"

Rogue shook her head. "When Vincent used CPR on meh, ah absorb all of his powers and memories when he touched my skin."

April looked at her a moment letting it sink in. She sat down on the bead. "Everything?"

Rogue nodded. "Everything. Ah saw what he went through, and ya through his eyes. Ah also saw that tyme when he got that large scar on his back."

"Then you know he got it from protecting me from Him." She folded her arms across her chest and shuddered.

"Ya mean that Simmons guy." It wasn't a question, and April only nodded. "Yeah ah know all about how that Simmons guy was in charge of 'disciplining' you guys. How when ya failed to do this obstacle course, he through ya to the ground and got out some kind of lash and tried to 'punish' ya."

"But Vincent fell on top of me and stopped it." April finished. "The scientist in charge was enraged that Simmons would hurt Vincent like that without his say so, and Simmons was punished for it."

She smiled slightly at Simmons being scolded like that, even Rogue who still had faint traces of Vincent's memories, smile at that man getting punished.

"He always tried his best to look out for the others, and we started looking out for each other as beast we could after that." April said. "I always wished that that man GOT what was coming to him." She said darkly.

"He did." Rogue quietly said to herself.

"Did you say something?" April asked her.

Rogue suddenly looked up, she didn't mean to say that out loud. "Nothin' important." She decided she needed to change the subject. "Ya know if ya are goin' ta live here now yall goin' ta need some more cloths, than Amara's hand meh downs."

"Oh, you are right, but where am I going to get new cloths? I've never lived in the outside world before." She sheepishly said.

Rogue could feel a small smile on her lips forming. "Ah think this is the perfect tyme to introduce ya to the queens of the mall that live here, Kitty and Jubilee."

Vincent had just come from his shower finally free of all that mud and crud that he had on him. He just finishing dressing when Kurt Bamfed in. About a foot from his face.

"Geez!" Was all he got out and fell back. "Kurt we REALLY need to get you an early warning system for that."

"Oops, sorry meinen Freund." Kurt said to him, embarrassed that he shocked him like that. "I'd thought that you would want to know that Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue took April shopping."

"Oh no, please tell me Kitty's not driving, April has had enough of a shock as it is." Vince pleaded with him.

"Nein, nein, Ororo is also with them and she's driving." Kurt smiled at him, especially seeing the sigh of relief coming from him.

"That's good news." Vincent said to Kurt. He was making his way to his computer when Kurt asked him something else that caught him completely off guard.

"So…vhat's up with you and meinen sister?" Kurt asked.

Vincent froze. 'Oh crap.' was all he could think about.

April was nearly overwhelmed at the mall. She had never been in one and it was so full of people and strange new things. The girls had taken her to many stores and at launch they stopped at the food court.

They all sat at a large table for four which was now surrounded with shopping bags. Ororo had decided to give the girls their privacy, but still sat where she could still watch over them.

The girls where nearly finished and where talking amongst them selves and answering all of April's questions.

"You know this has been like really fun today." Kitty said all chipper as usual.

"I know what you mean Kitty." Jubilee said to her.

Rogue rolled her eyes at them. "Please, yall are always happy when ya two get a chance ta go ta the mall."

"So" they both said, Rogue just shook her head in defeat, while April giggled at this.

"I have to agree with Jubilee and Kitty, this has been pretty fun for me." April said before taking a sip of her drink.

"I'll bet, I mean no one who hasn't been taken to a mall before know is just criminal." Jubilee said to her.

"Yeah and there's like more to do here then just shop too." Kitty said.

"Like what?" April asked them.

"Well there's like that Cineplex on the other side of the mall." Kitty said.

April with a confused expression asked her what a Cineplex was.

Jubilee told her it's a place where you go to watch films, and also a place to go on dates. This caused April to ask both what movies and dates were. The first one was easier for then to explain, but the date thing was a little trickier.

"Well you see April, when you like someone, usually of the opposite sex, but not always for some people, you go out together to watch it." Jubilee began. "For instance Bobby and me are going to see one together tomorrow."

"Yeah like Tabby and Sam did a couple of times." Kitty said.

Jubilee got a grin on her face, as she remembered the first time those two went out. "Hey yeah, wasn't Rogue and Vincent with them too."

"Oh so are you and Vincent 'dating'?" April asked Rogue innocently.

Rogue blushed slightly and didn't answer before Jubilee jumped in. "Well that's the rumor."

Rogue's eyes went wide and turned to the girl. "WHAT rumor?"

"That you two are going out." Jubilee said in a matter of fact type of tone, while on the inside she was laughing her ass off. "I mean you two do spend a lot of time together, and everyone knows you two got the hots for each other." The last statement was a lot more of an exaggeration than what people were talking about, but she was only kidding, and didn't really believe the rumors herself, no one really did.

"Whoa so like everyone knows?" Kitty asked her. "Well Rogue if everyone knows then I wonder if Vince knows?" She said to her thinking of her earlier confession that day in her room.

Rogue whose face had a slightly red tint on her cheeks at that point was staring intently on her nearly finished meal. "Actually ah'm pretty sure he knows that ah lahke him, since ah told him as much in the infirmary." She said to her best friend next to her.

"Oh my gosh really!" Kitty nearly shrieked "Well what about him, did he like feel the same way?"

Rogue blushed even deeper, answering her question.

Jubilee just sat there stunned, mouth opened. She couldn't believe that Rogue of all people really was interested in Vincent and what was even more shocking was that apparently he felt the same.

'Wait until the girls hear about this.' She thought to herself. 'I can't wait to get home now, I got to tell Rahne first though, roommate privilege and all.'

"Oh so you are." April said at last.

"Well not really we haven't gone out an any 'official' date or nothin'" Rogue told her. "Ya ain' bothered by it are ya, ah could see that yall are close to each other." She said slightly worried that April might have a thing for Vincent and she REALLY didn't want to get into a problem like that with this girl.

April merely smiled and shook her head. "No, Vincent is more like a …..big brother to me I guess, though I do care about him, I don't think it is in that way. I haven't really had much experience with things like this though."

The last part was said with a hint of sorrow, because she had never the chance for a normal life until now.

"Well you like got the rest of your life now to find out." Kitty happily exclaimed.

April smiled at her. She was right, and she was glad that she would get the chance to finally see all of what life had to offer her.

The girls had finally gotten home and most of them went to April's room to help her pack. Rogue dropped of the few things she got herself in her room.

She was on her way to April to help out when she met up with Vincent in the hall. He gave her that smile that that over the short time that she'd known him, she grew to love seeing.

"So you girls are back eh. So how did it go?"

Rogue rolled her eyes then. "Ya have no idea, those two were draggin' that poor girl all around the place."

They were walking beside each other now when Vincent place his hand in hers. She readily accepted it almost immediately.

"Well you had it easy, Kurt came to see me while you were gone, and he gave me the whole 'brother who needs to talk about what your intentions are to my sister' talk."

"He didn't." Rogue simply said.

Vincent nodded his head, it wasn't exactly an easy talk, Kurt even though he didn't object to them together, still gave him a hard time, and was still protective of his sister.

"Ah'm so goin' ta get that little fuzz-ball, ah mean technically AH'M the older one anyways, and where does he get off interferin' in my life."

Vince placed his other hand on her arm. "Whoa calm down, he's just looking out for you, you know he meant well."

Rogue bitterly thought it over, Vincent was right. "Ah know, but that doesn't mean that ah'll let him get away with this."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't" Vincent said with that playful smile of his. "Can I watch, since he put ME through all of that?"

Rogue grinned at his question. "If ya are good…then yes."

"Oh I look forward in to this." He got that predatory grin of his again.

"Ya really do have a vicious streak in ya, don't ya?" she playfully said to him.

"You know it." Vincent said.

Mesmerso was standing beside Sinister watching the fight between the X-Men and Prodigy 6.

"Do you think this plan is wise Sinister?"

Sinister didn't turn to face his ally, she only smiled that ugly smile of his at his own brilliant plan.

"Of course it is. First by having number six dealing with the X-Men, she would either destroy some of them or fail, either one was acceptable."

"But why make the offer for them to join us?" Mesmerso asked, it was bothering him that Sinister thought he could turn the X-Men to their side.

"To make it more believable my good man, I never expected them to join us, it was all for show. Now that she has been 'captured' and I doubt Charles or that little red head of his, would have found the little surprises we left in her head not after all of those barriers we put up around everything else but that."

"You really think he would over look it because it wasn't shielded?" He asked Sinister, worried that the plan would fail.

"Of course, would you expect something like the hidden programming NOT to be shielded, he masked it to looked like a repressed memory, after all after scanning her mind and hearing her story, he would think she would have several of those, which she does."

"The fact they have the serum means they know how far I'm willing to go, and will create a much needed distraction for them to focus on. So when the 'programming' kicks in she'll do as she was instructed, and they'll be too busy looking at our right hand to see what the left was doing and we'll have exactly what we needed from them."

"I must admit it is a devious plan." Mesmerso reluctantly agreed to.

"Of course! I don't call myself Sinister for nothing you know." He said in a vary vain and cocky voice.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 17: THE PLAN REVEALED**


	17. a plan revealed

Eden: Thanks for the review and for being the person to review the most! :)  
  
Shadow-Spider: well since you asked here it is (oh by the way for future references I'm a guy so it's sir)  
  
Louc S. Swarm: thanks for the review. I tried to add a lot of interesting things into this story (hence why I decided to put it in the general section) glad you find it stimulating.  
  
ENTER MAYHEM  
  
CHAPTER 17: THE PLAN REVEALED  
  
Rogue and Vincent were just returning from Kurt's room, both had smiles on their face.  
  
"Man and I thought I had a vicious streak, but you my lady are the master." He said to her.  
  
Rogue felt a note of pride in her work, sure Kurt was her brother but that didn't meant he was immune from her wrath.  
  
Vincent burst out laughing "You know for a while there I thought I actually saw his fur pale a little, especially after that last threat there about what you would do to him if he interfered in your relationships again without talking to you first."  
  
Even Rogue let out a good laugh at that, after the fifteen minutes of threatening, and chewing him out, she doubted that Kurt would think twice about interfering again.  
  
She thought about what Vincent had just said. About them being in a relationship, were they, they hadn't had the chance to talk things out since the infirmary.  
  
"Vincent, can ah talk to ya...alone?" She asked him.  
  
"Sure my room or yours?" he said his face being a little more serious now.  
  
"Mine is closer." She responded. He nodded his head and they went off. They entered her room, and after closing the door, they sat down on the edge of her bead next to each other.  
  
"This is about us, isn't it?" Vincent asked her.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Well you know how I feel." He started "You know that over the time we've spent that not only have I enjoyed your company, and that I like you as a friend, I suddenly found my feelings growing for you....something more than friendship."  
  
"Ah know the same is with meh." She said quietly, but not too much so he couldn't hear her. "Ah found myself lahking ya more also, and ya always make meh feel better, ya never been afraid of meh, and treated meh like any other girl."  
  
"Your more than just any other girl to me Rogue, you know that."  
  
"Ah do know, even though most of ya memories are gone, I do know." She looked into his eyes then. "Ah still don't know why you'd want ta be with someone how ya can never touch or kiss."  
  
He reached out with his right hand and gently placed it on her shoulder. "Every rose has it's thorns, you just have to careful not to touch the thorns and you can hold it."  
  
She felt a small smile form on her face. "And what is that supposed ta mean?"  
  
"It means that I don't care about that, it's not touching you that I want, it's just YOU that I want." He then placed his hand from her shoulder and put it on the small of her back and gently pulled themselves closer.  
  
"Besides I'm holding you now, even though it's not skin on skin contact, I'll hold you any time you need it." He said staring into those beautiful gray eyes of hers.  
  
She felt tears swelling up again, and just placed her head on his shoulder, like she did so many nights ago. "Do ya really want a girlfriend ya can't really touch?"  
  
"Depends. Are you really asking to be my girlfriend?" He hoped so, even though he was calm on the outside, inside he was terrified that she would push away from him.  
  
"Ya ah am." She told him.  
  
Vincent had a huge smile on his face then, this moment was perfect to him, and like that night after the double date with Sam and Tabby, when his feelings for her first showed themselves, he held her again.  
  
Rogue was relishing their careful embrace. The last time they had done this seemed like a lifetime ago, but this was even better than the last time. At that moment she wished that she could touch him for just one moment, just so she could give him one kiss, and this moment would be perfect.  
  
But she couldn't so she just accepted what she could. Unfortunately they were interrupted suddenly.  
  
"Awwww" they heard a voice say.  
  
They suddenly turned to see a face coming out of the door. Kitty was partially phased through the door, with a huge smile and adoring look on her face. "You two make like a great couple you know that?"  
  
Both of them blushed fiercely, Rogue was the first to recover. "HOW LONG HAVE YA BEEN THERE?" she shouted.  
  
"I've like only been here at the whole 'will you be mine part'." She told her. "Why did I miss the really good parts?" she teased.  
  
She pulled her head out just in time to avoid a pillow, and heard a muffled "Get out!" coming from Rogue through the door.  
  
Kitty ran downstairs laughing all the way, she ran into all the rest of the girls in the living room sitting around each other talking about something.  
  
"I'm telling you Rogue likes Vincent, I was there." Jubilee said  
  
"Yeah right, like Rogue would go for Vincent." Tabitha said.  
  
"I was there, when she said it!" Jubilee countered. "Ask April she was there too." She turned to April who only nodded.  
  
"Sorry it's just that with Rogue, well you know." Amara said.  
  
"Well you can totally believe them guys." Kitty said walking in. "I was there too, and I just came back from her room, and you'll never guess what I saw."  
  
"Kitty you didn't invade their privacy did you?" Jean sternly asked her.  
  
Kitty looked down at her feet while scratching the back of her head slightly. "Well not on purpose."  
  
"Forget that, what did you see?" Tabitha asked excitedly asked.  
  
"Well" she began getting all perky again. "I accidentally caught them in a pretty personal moment together, not only are they now 'officially' together but they were also hugging each other."  
  
"Get out!" Tabitha exclaimed "Way to go strips, man she bagged herself a hunk."  
  
The other girls gave her a funny look.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I'm totally into Sam guys, but you got to admit, Vince has got one hell of a great build, and a handsome face." She said to them all.  
  
Several of the girls suddenly looked away slightly, knew that at one point they though that at least once, but would never tell a soul, especially their currently or hopefully soon to be boyfriends.  
  
April was happy for them, she wanted Vincent to be happy, and Rogue, even though what some of the stories painted her as not exactly friendly, she liked and was glad she would be happy too.  
  
It had been a few days since April moved in, at first she was unsure of things, but she slowly came around.  
  
She was enjoying her life immensely. She had never played video games, played with others, or seen anything like TV and movies. The closest thing to that were surveillance tapes and combat films.  
  
The others were so nice to her, and she felt like her life was finally starting for the first time.  
  
The girls were also showing her a lot of the things she missed like fashion, makeup and was learning a lot of other things from them too. She also liked to listen in on Ms. Monroe when she was playing the piano, and Ororo even said she'd teach her if she wanted to learn to play.  
  
On one day the instructors asked her to join them watching the students in the Danger Room, apparently this school also trained mutants to control their powers.  
  
She watched on as the students went through about two hours worth of training. She didn't enjoy it, it reminded her too much of the training she had to go through, especially those large saw blades.  
  
At the end Xavier and Logan noticed that see was not liking this at all.  
  
"You okay, green eyes?" Logan asked her.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't want to go in there....I can't." Her voice was filled with fear.  
  
"Kid it's just training, all the students go through it." Wolverine said.  
  
"I DON"T WANT TO!" She cried out. "I can't....I....I don't want to hurt people anymore, I don't want to go through that again!"  
  
Logan reached out to her, but she flinched away, and started to run away. "I can't do this!" she cried out before leaving.  
  
Logan was going to go after her when Xavier stopped him. "Logan I think Vincent would have a better chance of talking to her than anyone else."  
  
Logan nodded in agreement.  
  
It had taken Vincent a few minutes to find her, she was outside wading her bare feet in the pool, luckily she was warring some shorts, so she didn't have to roll up her pant legs.  
  
"Hey." Vincent calmly said to her.  
  
She jumped and turned to face to person, when she saw it was Vincent she calmed down. "Sorry, for what happened, I just couldn't watch that anymore, and there's no way I'm going through that thing!"  
  
Vince sat down next to her, and crossed his legs. "I know, the first time I was scared to go into the Danger Room, but luckily I hid it well. I thought back to what we and the others were put through and for a second I was afraid I would go through it again."  
  
"But it's nothing like the training we were forced into, and also I'm not as weak as I was then. I'm stronger now, and I bet you are too."  
  
She stared down into the pool the entire time, never talking. "I just don't want to go through that again...I don't want to hurt anymore people, especially not you guys again."  
  
He placed a hind on her shoulder, and when she looked up into his face, he had that calming good natured smile of his. "Tell you what, I'll talk to Logan and the Professor, and ask them that you don't do any DR until your ready."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course, you know I'll always look out for you April."  
  
She could feel some tears forming, and just hugged him. "Thank you."  
  
It was then decided later that day that April would be excused from DR training until she got over her fears of it.  
  
SINISTER'S BASE  
  
"Do you think they've lowered their guard yet Sinister?" Mesmero asked him.  
  
"Yes I believe now is the time, go to Bayville and activate the programming, I'll stand by here and will be ready for the next part of the plan." Sinister cruelly smiled.  
  
THE NEXT DAY BACK AT THE INSTITUTE  
  
April went to Mr. McCoy because she was feeling tired and drained the entire day. After a quick examination he said it was because her body was coming down from the drug in her system, and was starting to take it toll on her.  
  
After supper, she decided to take a nap in her room. Unknown to her and the others Mesmero was watching the mansion from afar. He sensed April going to sleep and thought this was the perfect time to start the next phase of the plan.  
  
He sent a telepathic signal to the girl, after he pulled out a communication device. "It's started."  
  
"Good, you might want to come back before Xavier senses your presence." Sinister said on the communicator.  
  
"Do we really have to sacrifice the girl like that? She had much potential." He asked Sinister.  
  
"The girl has fulfilled her usefulness to us, besides her potential was only great because of the drug, without it she's not that powerful."  
  
Mesmero silently acknowledged his point and walked away.  
  
April on the other hand was turning in her sleep, to the observer it looked like she was having a nightmare, then she quietly lied flat on her bead, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Beast was working in the lab, still studying the drug they had found on April. He was so wrapped up he didn't hear someone enter the room, until he felt a hand on his shoulder turn him around.  
  
Hank was shocked at first because of the sudden unexpected contact, and looked to see April there in front of him. "April, you startled me, what are you doing here?" He cheerfully asked.  
  
She didn't respond and he could feel something was wrong, she had a blank expression and her eyes seemed glossed over. "April what's wron-"He didn't get the chance to finish, as he was thrown across the room.  
  
He hit the wall hard and fell unconscious. 'April' then went over to the workbench and searched for a few minutes. She found her old costume and more importantly the belt with it.  
  
She took a few minutes to change into it and left, straight to Cerebro. She tried to alter the mass of the door, to open it but found that she couldn't. She took out one of the injectors and gave herself a shot in the neck.  
  
She dropped it on the floor, as her body trembled in pain, but it lasted only a minute. Now she tried it again, and made the mass of the door so light, she was able to push it into the room.  
  
This caused an alarm to go off, but didn't care. She calmly walked over to Cerebro, and pulled out a small rectangular device. As she placed in on Cerebros control panel, tendrils shot out of it and inserted them selves into it.  
  
Meanwhile the students were quickly trying to find the instructors to find out what was going on.  
  
Scott, Jean, Vincent, Rogue and Kitty found Storm and the Professor first.  
  
"Professor do you know what's going on?" Scott asked, already wearing his battle visor.  
  
"There has been a break in at Cerebro." Charles told them.  
  
"But like how did anyone get past the security?" Kitty asked.  
  
"We don't know Kitty, but we are going to find out." Storm told the teen.  
  
They were all making there way to the elevator to the lower levels. When they saw the door open already and were nearly hit by Logan who was flying through the air from it at a great speed.  
  
"Logan what happened? Who did this?" Jean asked him, helping his up.  
  
"She did." Logan said, his voice hostile yet, there was a tone implying he couldn't believe who it was.  
  
They all turned to see April coming from the elevator, looking exactly like she had when they met her at the construction site.  
  
Vincent went over to her. "April what's going on?" he demanded.  
  
She looked at him coldly for a moment. "My name is Prodigy 6, and my master wants me to destroy you all."  
  
She then stretched her hands to her sides, and suddenly the entire building began groaning and shaking.  
  
"She's going to collapse the mansion on top of us!" Scott yelled out.  
  
Vincent knew he had little time, so he charged at her a super speed and swiftly took her though the mansion into the back yard, before she regained control and Vincent collapsed onto the ground by a huge force of gravity.  
  
"April...w...why?" He tried to get out.  
  
"I told you my name is Prodigy 6." She was about to increase the gravity, but then someone from the inside of the mansion, turned on the security system and gun turrets popped out.  
  
Prodigy 6 had to refocus her power on all the turrets before they open fired, she easily caused them to crumple into scrap metal.  
  
She returned her attention to Vincent but could see him. An energy blast from above her, which caused her to fly off to the side a few feet told her he was in the air.  
  
She looked up at him, and saw him coming at her, she focused on him again, and Vincent went plummeting into the ground just before her feet. He was still struggling to get up, and was doing a good job.  
  
She knew she still wasn't strong enough and needed a boost, so she reached into her belt and pulled out another injector and gave herself another shot. For a minute her concentration wavered and Vincent was getting up faster, but just as he stood up, he went crashing down again with more force than ever.  
  
"April stop this!" she heard Ororo say. Her, Logan, Rogue, Scott, Jean, Kitty, and they had also gathered Tabitha, Kurt, and Bobby also and now they were all on the lawn coming towards her.  
  
With her newfound power she easily started crushing them all under gravity that had then all crying out in pain. She was about to finish them when Vincent sent an energy blast knocking her back some more.  
  
She got up slightly dazed in time to see the others also slowly getting to their feet, she increased the gravity again, they were all on the ground once more. However by concentrating on all of them she couldn't crush them at full power, and Vincent with his super strength was slowly getting up.  
  
"April...don't do....this...this...isn't you!" He did his best to get it out, hoping to reach her.  
  
Prodigy 6 knew that if she focused on anyone of them the rest would over power her, so she came to only one conclusion. She needed more power.  
  
With her right hand she reached for not one but two more injectors and without thinking injected both of them into her neck. Suddenly she gave out a cry of pain and a huge force washed over everyone.  
  
When they all got back up, they could see the ground had been ripped up, and April was still standing her body violently shaking. "You....will....not....win." she calmly said.  
  
"Jean can you concentrate enough now with her crushing us to get into her mind now?" Scott asked her.  
  
"I'll try." Jean said. She concentrated as fast as she could, she didn't know how much time she had left, she found an abnormality in her mind, that must have been wither dormant or hidden, because she didn't see it before in her mind.  
  
Vincent looked at her, there was a small tail of blood coming from her nose. Suddenly she grabbed her head and screamed. She fell down hard.  
  
Vincent and the others approached her carefully. Vincent being the closest reached her first. He heard her moan and slowly open her eyes at him. "Vincent?" she weakly asked.  
  
Realizing she was no longer being controlled again, he knelt down next to her and pulled her up to him. "April are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"I....I don't know, the last thing I remember was....taking a nap." She suddenly jerked violently in his arms. "Vincent! It hurts!" she cried out to him.  
  
She shut her eyes and now more blood was flowing from her nose, but now it was coming from her ears and her eyes.  
  
"SOMEONE GET MCCOY!" Vincent yelled back at the rest of everyone. Kurt had teleported into the mansion, and Tabitha and Bobby also ran in.  
  
When she opened her eyes, they were red, and now her body trembled all the time. "Vincent...I...I don't ...ah!...I...don't want to...die alone." she said.  
  
"You are NOT going to die!" He told her.  
  
"Please...just...hold me" she pleaded with him.  
  
He held her tight, her face against his shoulder, he could feel the blood on her face sinking into the cloth but he didn't care. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.  
  
"I'm sorry....don't...blame yourself." She cried then, but they were tears of blood, instead of water. "Thank you...for giving me happiness...for showing me what it...meant to be free." She whispered to him.  
  
She gave one last shudder then, it stopped. Her arms became lose and fell from holding Vincent.  
  
"April?" he asked quietly. "APRIL!"  
  
He knew it then, that she was gone.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Vincent screamed. His voice filled with the pain of losing someone who was almost like family to him.  
  
He stayed like that, holding her limp form crying to himself, he didn't know how long, all he knew was that she was gone.  
  
NEXT UP: CHAPTER 18: GRIEVING  
  
I know I killed her, so before you ask me "How could you do that?" let me just say I planned to from the beginning. And no she's dead, she's not coming back and I have no plans to, sorry for those that were liking her and were hoping that she would be a permanent character.  
  
I also know it's a sad ending to a chapter, but that's the way the story is going, this is the dark part of the story and the next chapter is how they all will cope with it. 


	18. grieving

**Eden:** Don't worry I have no life too, how do you think I keep coming out with these chapters so fast. ;)

P.S. You didn't like April! Damn I was trying to get people to like her, then when she got killed it would have had more impact, well at least Shadow-Spider seemed to be moved by it.

**Louc S. Swarm**: Hey I'm not one to dispute any rants, I've done a few at times too, in fact I like long reviews. Plus I always thought Sinister was an underrated villain, that's why I chose him, plus I always liked him as a villain, and I'm pissed he was never in X-Men: Evolution.

* * *

**ENTER MAYHEM **

**CHAPTER 18: GRIEVING**

Vincent didn't know how long he was there holding her. He didn't notice Kurt coming back with McCoy. He didn't notice anyone until Hank put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face him, he could see him but his words didn't register.

He gently laid her down onto the ground he could see her eyes empty of life looking up at the sky. His hand shaking, he slowly closed her eyes. He got up and slowly walked back to the mansion. It was like he was in a trance, nothing really registered, he didn't feel anything at the moment, all he felt was numb. Kurt had teleported McCoy and April's body to the medical ward.

The others still in shock, themselves slowly followed Vincent back to the mansion, no one spoke. Tabitha and Bobby came running out to them. Tabitha saw Vincent in the lead with blood on his shirt. "Vince what happened, is she okay?" her voice filled with worry.

Vince didn't answer her, he didn't even acknowledge her, he just walked on. Tabitha knew something horrible had happened. She looked to see Jean and Kitty were crying, and Rogue wasn't doing too well either.

Jubilee, and the other students came running outside. "Guys what's going on?" Jubilee asked them.

Bobby went up to Scott. "April is she…" he desperately wanted him to say something other than what he feared had happened.

Scott simply shook his head. Bobby took a set back realizing what had happened. Jubilee grabbed his arm, her face filled with worry. "Bobby what about April? What's going on?" she pleaded with him.

"She's gone Jubes." Bobby quietly said to her. "She died."

There were a collection of gasps. Then all was silent again, no one knew what to say, what to do. Except for Rogue, she knew she had to get to Vincent. He was most likely hurting the most from all of this. She walked off to his room no one asked where she was going, because everyone else was already too busy to notice.

Vincent had taken off his shirt and thrown it into a corner, he would get rid of it later, he didn't want it around, it would always remind him of this day.

He noticed he had blood on his hand, and went to wash it off. He got out a black shirt and put it on, he was still in a trance like state, until he fell onto his bead. He curled up into a ball and finally just started to cry. The reality of it all came back to him in waves, he shut his eyes, in a vain attempt to close off the memory, but it didn't go away.

Rogue had entered his room, and she walked over to him and sat down on his bead. She noticed the blood stained shirt in the corner, she knew he was hurting so much, this would have been the second person named April he had lost.

Her heart was breaking at both April's death, and at how much it hurt Vincent. She truly had feelings for him, like she knew from his memories he did for her, and seeing him like this was tarring at her heart. She gently turned him over to face her. She could she his eyes were red from crying, and the tears on his face.

They looked each other in the eyes both could see the each others pain reflected in them. They didn't say a word, they only embraced each other, both taking comfort from each other and literally crying on each others' shoulders.

The others were also trying to find solace from today. Jean and Scott were there for each other, both blaming themselves. Scott blamed himself because he was the leader of the X-Men should have done something more, Jean because she had failed to see the hidden programming in her mind, and couldn't stop it until it was too late.

Ororo was comforting Jamie the youngest of the students, she was cradling him in her arms trying to soothe him, who was crying. 'He's too young to experience something like this.' She sadly thought, it was a cruel world at times, she remembered her own family's death of her mother and father, and how young she was at the time.

Others were either in their rooms crying or being comforted by their friends, such as Sam who was with Tabitha, Bobby was with Jubilee, Rahne who was leaning on Roberto and Amara were just sitting quietly in the living room.

Kurt was on the roof, looking at the setting sun, he had a rosary in his hands, silently prying for April's soul. Ray was in the gym taking his frustration out on a punching bag, throwing all his pain and fury into it.

Logan had gone into the woods in the back, when he came back thirty minutes later, there were now several trees hacked to pieces. He stared out into the night sky, smoking a cigar, he felt for the girl, like he did with Vincent. They all had been through the same crap in life, being experimented on, and treated like they weren't human.

Hank was in the medical ward, April's body currently on a stretcher, a sheet covering her except her head. He had cleaned up her face, and was looking at her. She looked so peaceful, almost like she was sleeping, she was so young and innocent looking. Hank could feel the tears going through his fur.

He covered her up and moved her body somewhere where they could deal with the arrangements for her later.

At night when everyone else was sleeping, or trying to Charles was alone in his office, he was behind his desk holding his head in his hands. 'I failed her.' He thought to himself 'I've failed her and it cost her, her life.'

"Chuck it wasn't your fault." Logan had said, he had silently gotten into the room and was watching Xaver beat himself up about this.

"I didn't see it Logan, I didn't see whatever it was Sinister had hidden in that child's head." Xavier gravely said. "And it cost her, her life."

Logan knew this wasn't going to be easy, everyone seemed to blame themselves to some extent. He decided to change the subject a little. "Did Hank figure out what that think was on Cerebro?"

Xavier looked up at Logan, and Wolverine could see how tired the Professor looked. "It was some sort of device that apparently hacked into Cerebro and downloaded all it's data, even it's blueprints and schematics."

Logan's eyes grew wide. "Ya mean there some lunatic out there with at least one evil telepath on his side, and now he could make his own Cerebro?" he yelled out.

Xavier nodded his head. "Yes it would appear that was what he was after all along. I think he let us 'capture' April for this vary purpose."

Logan thought of that, and it made a sick kind of sense with him, with Mystique they had tightened security and it would be nearly impossible to get to Cerebro, by going through the mansion all the way through from the perimeter defenses.

"We were set up since the construction site." Wolverine growled out. "And he just sacrificed that girl just like that!" He unsheathed his claws, wanting nothing more to tear something apart. "I'm gonna kill that bastard."

Xavier wasn't sure what to say, he didn't like the idea of killing anyone, but everything he had seen of this Sinister's work, the images he saw in April's mind of the lab, and what had happened to her today, there was a small part of him that didn't want to stop Wolverine.

That truly scared Xavier.

* * *

It had been three days since April's death they had the funeral on that day. Everyone had taken it hard, for the most part this was the first time any of them had experienced death so close. They had all faced it, either by Sentinels, or when Mystique had blown up the mansion.

The events with Apocalypse had given them their closest dealing with death yet before now, because they had thought Mystique, Magneto, Xavier and Storm had died. But they hadn't and they had gotten them back. April however they knew wouldn't be so lucky.

Everyone was there in black suits or dresses despite the heat of the summer's day. A minister that Xavier knew was called in for the service. Even Amanda was there, even though she had only met April once while visiting Kurt, she was there, but mostly for emotional support for Kurt.

Vincent hadn't smiled once in those three days, he was withdrawn and gloomy and rarely came out of his room. Rogue was always at his side however, you could see him now holding her gloved hand. He was thankful that she was there for him, he wasn't sure he could have gone through all of this without her.

As they left Vincent took one last look at the gravestone above her fresh grave. It had no date of birth, just her death, and it simply read:

Here lays

April

Now She Is Truly Free

'I'm sorry I couldn't save you.' Vincent silently sent to her, then turned back and began his way to the Institute with the others.

* * *

The next few days, things were slowly getting back to normal for the most part. There were times when some of the students still got misty eyed, some even broke out crying at times.

But things were getting better, there still was a sense of sadness around the mansion, but it wasn't as bad as it was several days ago. Vincent had started to come out of his room more, but was still withdrawn and even sought out more time to be alone, than he usually had.

It was on one of these days, Rogue heard music from the piano being played from the music room, as she neared it, she heard Vincent's voice singing a song, his voice carried great sadness and sorrow with it.

"All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces Bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere The tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad."

He kept on playing the music feeling like his pain was coming out of his finger tips and onto the keys, his voice carrying his sorrow to the winds.

"The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take When people run in circles it a very very mad world, mad world, mad world."

"Children waiting for the day they feel good, happy birthday, happy birthday When I feel the way every child should, sit and listen, sit and listen Went to school and I was vary nervous, no one knew me, no one knew me Hello teacher what's my lesson, look right through me, look right through me I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad, the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take."

"When people run in circles it a very very mad world Mad World Mad World."

She entered the room as he finished and placed his hands on the keys. He heard the footsteps coming and could tell who it was. Rogue sat down next to him on the bench and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are ya doin' today?"

Vincent gives a slight twitch of his mouth, it's the closest thing to a smile he could manage these past few days. "Well I've been better, but I'm also doing a little better than the every other day."

She looked into his eyes, they had dark circles and he looked so tired. "Ya still having trouble sleepin'?"

Vincent knew he couldn't lie to her she was too smart for it, so he nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Nightmares keep me up."

There was a moment of quiet then he spoke. "I wish Father Michaels was here, he always helped me out when things got bad."

"Ya could always call him."

"I know, but it's just not the same, and with all the kids he's got to take care of, there's no way he would leave them for a visit, I mean the man hasn't taken any time off since I've known him."

Rogue got an idea then, she hoped the Professor would agree to it.

Later that day Rogue entered the Professor's study looking for him, she found him behind his desk, he looked so tired and for a second was about to rethink her plan to help Vincent.

"It's alright Rogue, what is it you wanted to see me about?" Xavier asked her.

Rogue walked in, and sat down on one of the chairs, she told the Professor to help Vincent cope with April's death, and he seemed to agree. He too had noticed how hard he had taken it.

'Having someone die in your arms like that, is something that is not easy to get over, and one thing, especially for Vincent, that you can never forget.' Xavier mused to himself. 'I've tried to help him and the others get through this, but maybe I'm not really the one he needs. There is someone else that knows him better than me, and could help him more.'

He called Vincent to his office, after a few minutes he walked in, if Xavier didn't know any better he could have sworn he had aged a couple of years, in the past few days.

"Vincent, Rogue here has given me an idea to help you through this. I know this is a troubling time for you, and I would like to help you. I've been made aware that there is someone who might be able to help you more than I could."

"So I've decided to have Logan take you back to Toronto for a visit to Father Michaels if you want it."

Vincent looked at the Professor, and a small smile actually formed on his face. "Really? You mean it?" Xavier nodded "Thank you Professor, I…I really needed to talk to him. There is one thing though." Vincent was slightly hesitant.

"I was...um…wondering if I could take Rogue with me."

Rogue was surprised at this turn of events. "Why would ya want meh with ya?"

He looked over at Rogue "Well are a few reasons first off, Father Michaels has been wanting to meet with my friends here ever since I've been writing to him. Secondly I'll get to show you around my home town, but….most importantly….you've been there for me through this whole thing and….I want you with me when I go."

She stood up and smiled slightly at him. "Of course ah will, if the Professor let's meh that is." She looked over at the Professor, who smiled and nodded his approval.

* * *

**NEXT UP: CHAPTER 19: A VISIT HOME**

Will Vincent's return to Toronto help him in his hour of grief, or will old wounds be opened up?

Don't worry this was originally a lot longer, but I cut it in two so I could give you guys something to read. The next chapter should be out in a few days.


	19. a visit home

ENTER MAYHEM  
  
CHAPTER 19: A VISIT HOME  
  
Logan, Rogue, and Vincent were in the MX Velocity heading to Toronto. Vincent was both feeling relived to be going back to Toronto, even for a little while, and to be away from the mansion, he needed time away from there.  
  
"Thanks for doing this you two," Vincent said. "this means a lot to me."  
  
Logan didn't look away from his controls while answering. "Ya, well you've taken this kinda hard kid, ya needed this. Besides I don't get to go back to Canada too much, and there's a few things I could take care of there."  
  
Rogue sitting next to him answered next. "And ah know for a fact that ya would be there for meh." Then silently added to herself. 'Besides ya given meh a lot of happiness, this is the least ah could do for ya.'  
  
"Now when we get there, I'm goanna drop you two off, and meet you back at the drop site at the time I told you two, got it?" Logan asked them.  
  
They both nodded  
  
"Good, don't be late we're only going to be here for a day."  
  
******  
  
Rouge and Vincent had made their way to the orphanage, they had taken a few subways, and had to walk the last few blocks, but they didn't matter. They talked a little on the way, Rogue was getting a case of déjà vu all the time, because of the lingering memories she had.  
  
He told her of some of his life here and for the first time in days he seemed to her to be actually a little happy for a change. Little did they know they would run into two people of his former life.  
  
Mary was walking with Benny, to the orphanage; with Vincent gone they had agreed to help Father Michaels take care of the kids more. Benny and Mary had talked about Vincent and both agreed that not only should they had talked to him, before he had left, they also really missed him.  
  
This was one of those times. "I miss him." Benny said. They had talked about this a lot, and didn't need to clarify with each other who 'him' or 'he' was.  
  
"I know so do I." She returned.  
  
"You still keep in touch though right?" Benny asked her.  
  
"Well he wasn't written back in a almost a week." She was beginning to worry, either something had happened, or maybe he was forgetting them. "Besides it's not like he'll just show up because we want him....to?" She looked ahead of her, and going to the orphanage were two people her own age.  
  
At first she couldn't believe her eyes, she thought she was seeing things, but there he was, there was Vincent.  
  
"Benny... are you seeing who I'm seeing?" She asked him, hoping that she wasn't seeing things.  
  
"Y-y-yeah, that's...him." Benny couldn't believe it either. They both just stood there looking at him, then both of them ran off to him.  
  
"And here we are, the place that was home for most of my life." Vincent said gesturing to the orphanage. She noticed a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Ya seem happy to be here." She said to him.  
  
"In a way I am." Vince said. "After everything it's nice to be back here, even for a day. It's strange you know, I've been away not that long yet it feels like a life time ago."  
  
"Plus I REALLY needed to get away from Bayville, to...sort things out, you know?"  
  
She nodded her understanding, she too felt a little better out of the mansion, things there were tense and here they both felt like they could get a breather. She remembered that time Kurt and her weren't speaking after she destroyed that statue of Mystique and needed to leave herself.  
  
"VINCE!" They both heard a female voice call to them, they both turned around to see a girl and a boy run up to Vincent, and both suddenly grab him in a hug.  
  
"M-Mary?! Benny?! I thought you two would be at the store today?" Vincent asked them both, who reluctantly let go.  
  
"We've been helping out here too since you....you left." Mary said. She had never been so glad to see her oldest and closest friend, who then reluctantly let go of Vincent.  
  
"AHEM" Which came from Rogue.  
  
Both Benny and Mary noticed Rogue for the first time, since they were too clad to see Vincent to notice anything else.  
  
"Oh guys this is Rogue, she lives at the institute with me and the others." Vincent told them.  
  
"Oh so you brought your friend here?" Benny asked.  
  
"Actually ah'm his girlfriend." Rogue said and protectively looped her arm around Vincent's. Mostly because she still had a few memories of Mary and what she used to mean to Vincent, and there was no way she would give her the idea she still had a shot at him.  
  
Mary was frozen, Vincent hadn't had the time to tell her that he met someone and the fact that this girl, who was a little taller than her, had this weird streak of white in her hair, and wearing gloves, black pants and for some reason a purple sweatshirt. [A/N: Think of the clothes she wore to the beach in 'The Culdron']  
  
This girl, this GOTH had her arm wrapped around him, was pissing her off. She knew she had lost her chance with Vincent, but still she was jealous that this girl had what she had wanted and lost.  
  
But knowing nothing good would come of this she would play nice. She didn't want to lose him a second time by pushing them both away, but that still didn't mean she had to like it.  
  
"So why are you and...Rogue here?" she asked, while in her head she said 'What kind of name is Rogue?'  
  
Vincent's face grew darker then. "I needed to see Father Michaels." Both of his oldest friends could see the pain in his eyes, and the strain on his voice. They knew something bad must have happened.  
  
So they all walked into the orphanage, all the while Benny was asking questions like, what was living in America like, where do you live, and stuff like that. Vincent answered all his questions eager for the distraction.  
  
They were in the main hall when Vince was suddenly engulfed in a group of young kids, they all had grabbed him, starting hugging him.  
  
"Whoa there you guys, what's up?" Vincent asked. He was surprised but glad at their reaction, the kids were afraid of him when he left, but seemed to have gotten over it.  
  
One of them a little girl with brown hair was the first to speak. "We're happy that your back, we missed you."  
  
"Are you staying?" another asked.  
  
Vincent got a pained looked on his face, he missed these kids. "No I'm just visiting for the day. I'm actually here to see Father Michaels."  
  
There were a collection of groans, and pouting faces.  
  
The same little girl walked up to Rogue, "Hi, I'm Sandy. Who are you?"  
  
Rogue looked down at the little girl, she looked to Rogue to be no more than eight, and had this adorable little face. "Ah'm Rogue, ah'm a friend of Vincent's."  
  
Sandy giggled a little. "You talk funny." She titled her head a little. "Why do you so much color on your face?"  
  
Rogue would have been normally pissed off that someone had just said that, but because she was a little kid she let it slide. "Ah talk this way because ah'm from the south, and ah wear this because ah'm a goth, ah like ta wear it."  
  
Sandy beamed up at her. "Can you show me how you do it, I like it."  
  
Rogue was starting to like this kid.  
  
"Oh no you don't Sandy. You know the rule no makeup until your seventeen." They all looked to far end to see Father Michaels come in. "It's nice to see you again Vincent."  
  
Vincent walked up to him. "It good to see you too Father."  
  
Michaels looked into Vincent's eyes, he had known him most of his life, and knew he wouldn't be here for a simple visit. He saw a look of pain in the youth's eyes, and he knew something horrible had happened to Vincent recently.  
  
"You need to talk to me about something?" Father Michaels asked him.  
  
Vincent held back the tears threatening to overwhelm him. He simply nodded. Father Michaels then placed a hand on his shoulder and led him to his office.  
  
"Vince what's going on, did something happen?" Mary asked him vary concerned.  
  
Vincent stopped, and looked to at her, they could see now the pain he couldn't hide any longer. "Rogue could you fill them in, on what everyone at the Institute knows?"  
  
She nodded her understanding, as he left with the priest to talk privately. Mary turned to Rogue then. "What the Hell is going on?" She demanded of her.  
  
Rogue glared at the girl, and she backed off a little. "Is there any place we could talk?"  
  
"Yeah Vince's room is empty." Mary said. "I'll show you the way, come on Benny I think you want to know what's going on too."  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile Logan was at a meeting point he picked out earlier to meet his 'contacts' as they were. He entered a bar he knew from a while back, is was filled with rough unsavory types that would kick your butt if you looked at them wrong, and served nothing but beer.  
  
In other words it was his kind of place.  
  
He looked around, and saw the three people he knew would be waiting for him. There was a tall dark haired man, with a redhead by his side at a table, and he was just in time to see a slightly short man return to the table with a beer, evidently for himself.  
  
Logan walked silently up to them from behind.  
  
"Where the hell is Logan, we've been waiting here for ten minutes, and I don't like this place." Said the tall dark one, who was clearly annoyed at being at such a place.  
  
"James he'll be here." The red head told him.  
  
"Heather's right James, you need to enjoy yourself a bit more." Said the short one with a French Canadian accent.  
  
"I'll enjoy myself when we get the hell out of this dump." James said. "Eugene why did he pick this place of all places to meet with him?"  
  
"Because I knew it would get under ya skin bub." Logan said from behind them, causing them all to jump in their seats.  
  
"Logan! You nearly made me spill my beer." Eugene said with a smile.  
  
"Hello Logan, long time no see, you don't keep in touch." Heather said to him, despite what she said, it was evident that she was glad to see him.  
  
"Well Logan this had better be important." James sternly said, obviously he wasn't thrilled to see Logan.  
  
"I need your help for some information." Logan plainly said to them. "I'm looking for any information you guys have on someone calling himself Sinister."  
  
"Your kidding, that's what he's calling himself?" James sarcastically asked him." Anyway why do you want to know about this guy?"  
  
Logan gave him a dirty look. "It's none of your business why, the way I figure things you guys owe me a few favors and I'm here to collect."  
  
Eugene set down his beer after a sip. "This guy must have done something to really piss you off."  
  
Logan let out a low growl. "Fine you want to know why? I'll tell you, this sicko nearly a decade ago, took twelve children and experimented on them. One of them is with us now at Xavier's and we had another survivor, but.....she was killed."  
  
"Oh God." Heather whispered, she was aware of Logan's own experiences of being experimented on like the rest of the people here, so she knew this was truly personal for him.  
  
"Yeah my thoughts exactly." Logan said to her. "It was something called Project Prodigy, and it was most likely done somewhere in Canada or at least close to the boarder in the Sates."  
  
"Are there any other survivors?" James asked.  
  
"Four are unaccounted for, one's completely nuts, the rest are dead."  
  
James took a moment to think about this, but Heather spoke up first. "We'll see what we can find Logan, I promise."  
  
Logan nodded his thanks and left. "Wait your just leaving without drinking with some old friends?" Eugene asked.  
  
Logan looked over his shoulder at him and smiled. "Sorry but I got things to do, as do you guys, I take a rain check on that." And with that he left them and went out back into the city.  
  
*****  
  
Vincent was in Father Michaels office, he had just finish telling him about what had happened. Meeting April, helping her to her new life, the information about who was behind the experiments, and how she had died.  
  
At the end Vincent was being comforted by Father Michaels who hand his arm draped over his shoulder.  
  
"It was all my fault! I should have saved her!" Vince cried out, tears falling down his face. "I got all this power and....and I failed her, and now she's DEAD and it's my fault!"  
  
"It is NOT your fault." Michaels told him. "You did everything you could." "It's just that...I couldn't protect her." Vincent quietly said. "I couldn't save her. She never had a chance for a life like I did."  
  
"You did give her a chance for a life Vincent. Tell me was she happy those few days."  
  
Vincent thought about it. "Yes, in fact she said that was the greatest time of her life."  
  
"Then at least she was happy before the end, you and the others showed her what life was like, and if anyone's to blame it's this Sinister character."  
  
Vincent's fist tightened into balls, and started to glow. "Sinister." The pure hate came radiated from his voice.  
  
"That man has done too much to me and others. First taking my life away, then the experiments, and now April's death." Vince was quiet for a moment. "I want to kill him."  
  
"Vincent no!" Michaels beseeched him. "That is not the way I raised you, and you are a better person than that."  
  
Vincent shot up to his feet and faced Father Michaels. "WHY NOT! If anyone deserves it he does, 'an eye for an eye' remember."  
  
"Yes but remember to 'forgive those that trespass against you', Vincent."  
  
"FORGIVE? I can never forgive myself, how am I supposed to forgive someone like that?" Vince yelled at him.  
  
"Killing him will only make you more like him, he doesn't seem like a man who respects life, who isn't bothered by his actions. Tell me, if you killed him, do you think the pain will go away, could you just walk away from it like nothing had happened, for would it haunt you for your life."  
  
Vincent seemed to calm down after thinking it over. He just sat down again shutting his eyes to the world. "I don't know what to think anymore."  
  
Father Michaels once more put his arm around the young man. 'Why must this boy go through so much, please Lord help this boy' He silently prayed.  
  
They talked on after Vincent could pull himself together, they talked on Vincent throwing all his pain out into the open, Father Michaels doing his best to help him through it. At the end Vincent felt just emotionally drained.  
  
But after everything he did feel slightly better, and Father Michaels told him in time he would get even better.  
  
***** Meanwhile, Rogue had finished telling Mary and Benny everything, Vincent wanted them to know. She told them about how he was experimented on, but didn't go into too much detail, that he escaped, and how they met April, and the events of her death.  
  
"I never knew" Mary quietly said, a tear falling down her face, knowing what her friend had gone through his whole life, and what he was going through now.  
  
Benny was just quiet, and didn't say anything, because he didn't know what to say he just stared at the ground, thinking about everything he had learned. He looked up to Vincent, he was like the big brother he always wanted, and to know what he went through, was such a shock to him.  
  
"I think I finally understand why he never talked about his past." Mary said. "Who would want to relive something like that."  
  
"Ah know." Rogue answered her. "When Vincent gave meh CPR durin' the fight I absorbed all his powers and memories through my own powers. Ah saw his whole life through his eyes."  
  
"Is that what you do, absorb things like that?" Benny asked her.  
  
"Yeah ah do." She said darkly.  
  
It was then that Mary understood then that she couldn't control it, by the say she said it. Most her jealousy seemed to be replaced by one of pity. She didn't really hate her, she was just jealous of the fact the she and Vincent were together, but if she couldn't touch anybody, that was too cruel.  
  
She could see that she really did care for Vincent through, and she was torn between not liking her and sad for her.  
  
Vincent came in, his eyes were slightly red, but his face looked calmer than before he and Father Michaels had talked.  
  
"So did she fill you guys in?" Vincent asked.  
  
Benny silently walked over to Vincent and looked up into his face, then suddenly hugged him. "I'm sorry." He said to him. Vincent was a little shocked at first then returned the hug.  
  
"Vince I..." Mary looked at him trying to find the words, he only just smiled a little and nodded his understanding and his thanks.  
  
After this they left his room and Vincent asked Rogue if she minded if they could spend the day helping out around the place a little, she was reluctant at first, but she knew it would make him happy so she agreed to it.  
  
They spent the next few hours helping with the kids, playing with them, and Vincent even did a little repair work done. It didn't take him long because now that everyone knew he was a mutant he didn't have to hide his powers anymore.  
  
The kids were loving seeing him use his powers for the first time. Even Rogue was having a good time, though she wouldn't admit it. She was also being followed the entire day by Sandy, who was getting really attached to Rogue, and asked her a lot of questions.  
  
But the time came to say their goodbyes, and as they were leaving Mary took Rogue of to the side to talk to her. "I want to say something you you, I know you must really like him, to come all this way for him so you better take care of him." She warned her. "Because if I find out you hurt him, I'll find you."  
  
Rogue looked at her sternly, she nodded her understanding. "That's fair." She then went to catch up with Vincent.  
  
They made their way back to meet with Logan, evidently Vincent wanted to see his old sensei, but he was told he was off visiting his grandkids, so they looked around the city a little before meeting up with him.  
  
Rogue had noticed that Vincent looked more peaceful than he had in days, and was glad she had talked to the Professor about doing this. She was glad that he looked like he was doing better.  
  
They met up with Logan, and they started on their way home. By the time they got back it was already dark out, and with everything they had gone through they both felt tired and decided to turn in early.  
  
When Vincent got to his room, he found an envelope with a post-it on it. The post-it read: Thought you might like it, everyone else has one –Kurt.  
  
He opened the envelope and there was a picture inside. It was of April the day before she died. He remembered that they were having fun that day in the back, and a couple of people were taking pictures.  
  
With everything that had happened, Vincent guessed no one had the time to develop the pictures until now. The picture was of April hugging Vincent. She looked so happy and full of life. It was a good picture of her.  
  
He walked over to a shelf in his room with the picture and placed it next to a few other framed images. One was of him and Father Michaels, another of him and his Sensei, with him holding up his first trophy he won in a tournament. The other was of him, Mary and Benny.  
  
He placed the image carefully next to them. He decided that tomorrow not only would he thank Kurt, but would go out for a frame.  
  
For the first time in days he had fallen asleep wasn't disturbed by any nightmares.  
  
NEXT UP: CHAPTER 20: A SINISTER MEETING  
  
That's right Vincent will meet face-to-face with Sinister, and you know he won't be happy to see him, but will Sinister let something slip about what he knows about Vincent's past to the others, and what will they think of him then?  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter, and remember review often, the more I get the more I work on it. :)  
  
Oh and in case you didn't know who Logan was talking to in the bar, they were members of Alpha Flight. James MacDonald Hudson (Guardian) Heather McNeil Hudson (Vindicator) and Eugene Milton Judd (Puck), bonus points to those that knew who they were. 


	20. a sinister meeting

Ayu/Raliena: it's so nice to hear from new people PS to Ayu: gtg?  
  
Eden: thanks for the commenting on his reaction  
  
Damn-my-name-was-taken: Nice to see you back, and yes this fic is close to ending, but I do have a sequel in mind. (Maybe even more, although Vincent my not be the focus he's still there)  
  
Shadow-spider: Hope you enjoy this.  
  
ENTER MAYHEM  
  
CHAPTER 20: A SINISTER MEETING  
  
A few days had passed and things were slowly getting back to normal a little. Vincent had just finished one of his personal training sessions with Jamie, and was walking past the door as the doorbell rang.  
  
He noticed he was the closest to the door, so he just shrugged to himself and went to open it. When he did he fund himself looking at a Native American boy who looked about his age, and for some reason had the fashion sense of someone from the 60's or 70's.  
  
Vincent could never tell the difference of fashion between the two decades. They both looked too much the same style for him.  
  
"Hey you must be Vincent I've heard about you." He happily said.  
  
"Uh...yeah, and you are..." Vincent let the question hang out.  
  
"Oh sorry I'm Forge, the Professor asked to meet with me, said something about needing my help."  
  
Vincent just shrugged and let him in. "So you're the famous Forge I've heard about."  
  
Forge smiled brightly. "What have you heard?"  
  
"That your this super genius mutant." Forge was pleased at that. "And how you got trapped in some kind of time bubble for a few decades, and how your experiment with Kurt released these monsters that showed up at the high school dance."  
  
"Oh....yeah...." Forge started rubbing the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Vince noticed this and decided for a change in subject. "Well I hear your mutation is kind of cool."  
  
Forged brighten up a little. "Yeah especially for me." As he finished he held up his arm and it transformed into a giant looking multitool device.  
  
"Cool, you must have to alter your arm on a molecular structure to be able to change it like that, can you do it with both arms, or does it take too much energy or concentration for just the one, or a limit to how much energy you need to use to alter your molecules?" Vincent fired away.  
  
Forge looked a little shocked.  
  
Vince noticed this. "They didn't mention I was smart and a straight A student did they?" he said grinning.  
  
"Uh, no they didn't and well you don't look or talk like...ah...um"  
  
Vincent chocked and eyebrow. "Well neither does Kitty, and people tend to forget that's she's pretty smart too, hell even I was surprised when we once got into this argument on whether you could actually travel faster than light. She's a lot smarter than she lets on."  
  
Forge looking slightly embarrassed again, was looking slightly down at his feet. "Yeah good point, sorry about that."  
  
Vincent just shrugged and smiled at him. "Hey no harm done eh."  
  
*****  
  
Forge had finished talking with Vincent and was now heading to Cerebro where Xavier had told him to meet him.  
  
He entered to find both Hank and Xavier working on it. "Hey I heard you guys needed me for something." They both turned around and smiled at the familiar mutant.  
  
"Yes I have." Charles said rolling up to him. "I need your expertise to help me with something."  
  
The Professor explained to Forge what was currently happening, how a person named Sinister had sent Mystique, Juggernaut, and April against them, and of the tragic fate of April.  
  
Forge took it all in. "Man, that's some heavy stuff. So what do you need me exactly for."  
  
Hank spoke up next. "We were wondering if you could help us modify Cerebro to detect telepathic thoughts being artificially amplified."  
  
Forge knew exactly what they were planning. "Cool, your going to give Cerebro the ability to track anything else like it, so if Sinister gets his own Cerebro online, you'll be able to track him and find him."  
  
They both nodded.  
  
Forge transformed his arm and smiled. "Show me where to start."  
  
***  
  
Sinister was currently meeting with Mesmero in the main control room. "So is Mystique getting everything ready?"  
  
"Apparently, are you sure you want to leave her alone?"  
  
"Of course not, that's why you're going there to 'help' her out, besides with our new ally, things should go quite smoothly."  
  
"How did you convince him to work with us?"  
  
"He told me who we would be up against, and who I will meet." Came a Russian voice from a darkened corner of the room. [A/N: I don't do Russian accents, can't get them down right so use your imagination.]  
  
They both turned around to see a large figure approach, he was extremely pale, and was dressed in a bizarre red uniform.  
  
"Ah, are you ready for the next part of the plan?" Sinister asked him.  
  
"As long as I get a shot at Wolverine, I'm ready." He said.  
  
"Good, good. Well let's go say hello shall we Omega Red." Sinister ginned.  
  
****  
  
While working on enhancing Cerebro, an alarm went off suddenly, causing both Forge and Hank to hit their heads on the bottom of the console they were working on.  
  
"What's going on?" Forge asked while rubbing his head.  
  
Hank looked at the readouts Cerebro was giving. "We had Cerebro hooked up to the any emergency calls being called to specific industries, you see to create something like Cerebro you need specific parts. Some of which are vary rare and only a few companies make it, like the metallic shielding in this chamber."  
  
"So someone is what? Stealing certain materials you had flagged, hoping it's Sinister?" Forge asked.  
  
"Precisely Forge." Hank looked over the data. "Apparently a Stark Enterprises facility is being attacked now in the New York area."  
  
"We should tell the Professor." Forge said.  
  
*That won't be necessary Forge, I already now* Came the Professor's voice in their heads.  
  
"Well that's handy, if a little freaky." Forge said to Beast.  
  
***  
  
The X-Men had gathered in the hanger, Bobby was also with them in his new suit, it was basically light blue, with white running down the sides of his arms, legs, and along the side of his ribs. There was also an X insignia over his heart, he also had boats and gloves that were also white.  
  
Logan and Storm were heading out with them, and the Professor was watching them get on when the doors opened to reveal Vincent in his uniform walking towards them.  
  
The Professor got a concerned look on his face, and went over to him before he boarded with the rest of the team. "Vincent I didn't ask for you to join the team this time."  
  
"I know but I HAVE to go, I need to face him if he's there." Vincent said, with a deep determination in his face and voice.  
  
The Professor studied him, he knew that Vincent's hatred for Sinister was understandable, but he knew that his emotions also could place the team in danger, if he acted rashly.  
  
Vincent looked at the Professor. "Sir I need to go. I promise to use every bit of control I have, and listen to Scott, but he's got answers to a few questions that I need to know. Please."  
  
Charles wasn't sure what to do, he had to think of the team but also this was something that he needed to do. He did have to face Sinister, and could help him come to terms with a lot of things in his life that he could only guess at.  
  
Reluctantly he agreed, but told Scott, Logan and Storm through telepathy to keep a close eye on him, and not to let his anger take him too far.  
  
***  
  
They arrived at the Stark heavy industrial material facility that an alarm had been sent out. The place was crawling with cops but they were busy being pinned down by all these robots, and what looked like the places own security system was attacking the cops.  
  
The robots were humanoid in appearance, they were all silver looking, smooth and their faces were nothing more then a dark reflective surface. They had some type of energy weapons on their arms and were keeping the cops from entering the facility. There were also laser turrets also firing.  
  
"Great looks like they overrode the security and unleashed it on the cops." Logan said clearly not happy about the situation.  
  
"Alright first we got to do is take out those devices and make sure the cops don't get fried." Logan looked at Storm. "Think you can make something that could take them out Ro?"  
  
Ororo gave a little smile and her eyes went white. Suddenly the sky darkened, and then lighting shot out of the sky and the robotic defenses were either disabled or destroyed.  
  
Logan gave a smile and landed the X-Jet on the roof of the place. They exited the craft, and Logan with the use of his claws slashed open the stairwell to the inside.  
  
They went down several levels until they reached the main floor. They entered the area, and were shocked to find it was filled with bodies. The X- Men examined the bodies but found that they were all just knocked out.  
  
Wolverine sniffed the air. "Looks like this place can equipped with knockout gas, I can still smell slight traces of it."  
  
"Well at least it's gone and we don't have to worry about anyone getting in the way." Bobby quipped.  
  
They made their way through the facility which wasn't easy because in every hallway auto defenses kick in. The team did make short work of it, with Mayhem and Cyclopes using energy blasts, Bobby Freezing gun turrets, Jean Crushing combat drones with her mind, Storm's lighting, Shadowcat phasing through the electronics shorting them out and Wolverine, well being Wolverine.  
  
Of course the more they battled the defenses the more time Sinister or another of his people could get away. It was by pure luck they came across the security station.  
  
Logan looked at the door marked 'Security Office'. "Look we're getting nowhere fast we need to shut down the defenses we can't keep fighting our way through the entire place."  
  
"No problem." Mayhem casually said and sent his fist into the metallic door. To everyone's surprise especially to Vincent he didn't even dent it. "SON OF A-"he shouted and cradled his hand and speaking in several languages, most likely cursing with every language he knew except for English, even Kurt looked a little shocked at his language when it was in German.  
  
Logan took a step forward and tried his claws, only to have sparks fly off. "Hump. Looks like they used adamantium for the door."  
  
"Damn it, no wonder that hurt so much, even I can't dent that stuff." Vincent said shaking his hand.  
  
"Well we need to get the security systems taken off." Scott said. "Kitty you phase through and we'll continue on since we don't know how much time we have left. Vincent go with her, and catch up to us when you're done."  
  
Vincent nodded in agreement.  
  
"Come on" Kitty said grabbing him and going through the door, then the rest of the team headed off.  
  
As Shadowcat and Mayhem entered the security office, the saw the whole placed was lined up with computers, and video screens. They searched until they found a computer that looked like it was the master computer.  
  
Kitty was trying to bypass the security protocols and the firewalls, she could do it but it would take time. Vincent was watching her work and it occurred to him that she wasn't just using computer skills she was using skills only a hacker knew.  
  
"Nobody told me you were a hacker." Vincent stated.  
  
Kitty jerked at attention. "How-how did you know? I haven't like told anyone I used to be a hacker."  
  
"Used to be?"  
  
"Well I still go online and dabble but nothing major, any how did you know?"  
  
Vincent smiled and went to the other keyboard next to her and started to work. "A hacker can recognize the work of another."  
  
Kitty just stared at him, but after watching him work, or at least trying to, since he was working at light speed, she could tell he had skills too.  
  
"I won't say anything if you don't." He said to her. She smiled back. "Deal." She responded, and together they were able to switch off the security systems in just under five minutes.  
  
"Now let's see if we can find the bad guys." Vincent said more to himself than Kitty. They started to check out the security cameras and found two strange looking individuals and some kind of robots piling a lot of material into a huge pile.  
  
"Well I think we like found them." Kitty said pointing at the screen. Vincent checked to see what camera was shooting and looked for the others, he found them near the two, and looked for a intercom.  
  
"Hey guys." He said into the microphone. He could see the others look around on the screen. "Good news, we got the security shutdown, except for the doors we figured the cops would just get in our way, plus we found the bad guys, head left, right, third left and your there."  
  
They saw Logan give the thumbs up and they made off in a dead run. "Well shall we?" Vincent asked Kitty, gesturing to the wall. She grabbed his arm and phased them through the wall. Then Vince picked up Kitty who let out a surprised squeal and went off at super speed to the others.  
  
They caught up to the rest of the team just as they entered the large storage area where the facility kept certain materials.  
  
The large pale man turned and looked directly at Logan. "So we finally meet again."  
  
"Oh great this guy again." Logan disgustedly said.  
  
"You know this guy?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Yeah his names Omega Red, and for some reason he's pissed off at me, looks like he's working for a new boss too."  
  
"Yes he is." Came the voice of the other one.  
  
"And you would be?" Logan asked him.  
  
He let out a wicked smile that showed a row of sharp teeth. "Sinister."  
  
"YOU!" Vincent cried out, his eyes and hands already were glowing the dark crimson, and his face filled with hatred.  
  
"Ah Vincent so nice to see you once again, I must say I was surprised that you were still alive. You always did have to most promise of all the other experiments, I really should congratulate the doctor more for choosing you."  
  
Vincent was about to attack when Omega Red beat him to it. A cable flashed out to Vincent but he caught it, unfortunately that was what he wanted and soon Vincent was on his knees crying out in pain as Omega Red use his 'Death Factor' to steal his life energy.  
  
Cyclopes blasted him immediately and he let go of Vincent. The others charged in then. Jean, Storm, and Rogue were going after Sinister, While Logan, Cyclopes, Kitty, and Bobby went up against Omega Red.  
  
The battle went tough, no matter what they threw at them Sinister always regenerated his body, and Omega Red was a force all his own. Even when Vincent got back up and fought along side the others against Omega Red, it was still a tough battle.  
  
Near the end Sinister even sent his own robots from working to attack them, which caused even more problems, however the robots, which were nothing more than flying combat drones similar to the ones they've faced in the Danger Room, they were the easiest obstacle to overcome.  
  
The battle dragged on until Vincent and Scott both gave Omega Red a blast together, there was enough power there to send him through the wall if it hit, luckily it did because Iceman had frozen his feet in position.  
  
Now there was only Sinister left and they surrounded him. "Well looks like I lose...or do I?" He grabbed an object from behind his back, and placed it on his head. Before anyone could react they were all on the ground clutching their heads.  
  
"Do you honestly thought Mesmero was the only telepath around?" he sneered at them. He walked over to Vincent who looked up at him. "You know there are some things that bother me about you like how you survived, let's remedy that shall we?"  
  
Vincent screamed out in pain as Sinister tore into his mind. "Ah that explains a lot."  
  
He turned away but was stopped when Vincent spoke up. "You can run...but...you can't hide from me forever....I will find you and make you pay!....You'll pay for what you did to us, and for April."  
  
Sinister cocked an eyebrow at him. "So your on some personal quest for what? Vengeance....justice. Please like you're so noble, your hands are just as covered with blood as are mine."  
  
The others looked up in shock at this. They couldn't help but look at Vincent's face but he had his head down, looking at the ground as if in shame.  
  
"What? No witty retort? The truth hurts doesn't it, well then you shouldn't feel too bad for what you did, you are just a weapon is all, and that's what weapons do...they KILL." With that he laughed at them and they all felt the pain return and they blacked out.  
  
They woke up, not sure of how long they were out, but there was no sign of Sinister, Omega Red or the material they stole, the only thing left was the mess of the fight and a few broken robots.  
  
But that wasn't what they were looking at most of the team were looking at Vincent. But he wasn't facing them in fact he was purposely avoiding their looks. This was something he never wanted to happen, it was one of his worse fears come true.  
  
Scott told Jean to pick up the remains of the robots, for Hank to study with her telekinesis and they all made their way silently to the X-Jet.  
  
***  
  
On the X-Jet things were slightly tense. After the confrontation with Sinister and his alley Omega Red, things were looking bleak.  
  
But most of all was the revelation Sinister made of Vincent. No one knew what to think, they all didn't want to believe Sinister, but the way Vincent had acted they weren't so sure, and now he was at the vary back of the plane in the cargo area. Rogue was with him, it was obvious to everyone she knew the truth.  
  
"I don't now if I can do this Rogue." Vincent quietly said they were talking in hushed tones so no one could hear their conversations.  
  
"Ah know, but ya knew ya couldn' run from it forever." She sadly told him, she knew this one of his worse fears, people finding out about the 'incident' and what happened.  
  
"If ya tell them everything, they'll understand, Ah do."  
  
He looked at her, and she could see the fear in his eyes. "But what if they think of me as...as a monster."  
  
"Don' ever think that, Ah don' think of ya as that, remember what ah said to ya in the medical ward after ya woke up?" Her tone took on slight hardness to it. "They'll understand, ah know this will be difficult, but there's nothing else ya can do."  
  
Vincent was silent a moment. Then he closed his eyes, and looked down. "Yeah I know, and your right this will be hard, I'm going to have to open up a lot of old wounds, but there is no other way."  
  
Rogue placed a hand on one of his gloved hands. "Ah'll be there for ya."  
  
Vincent smiled slightly then. "I know, and thanks."  
  
The rest of the trip was in silence, and when they landed Xavier was there to meet them, and Vincent walked right up to him.  
  
"Professor could you call together everyone in ten minutes to the living room, I have to tell everyone something, and I don't want to have to repeat any of it to someone who wasn't there."  
  
The Professor could sense the tension in the air, and the pain coming from Vincent, he nodded his understanding, and walked off to change.  
  
"Vincent!" Kitty said, he stopped in his tracks, and looked over his shoulder at her. "Is it true what he said....did you kill someone?" She asked him, fearful of his answer.  
  
"No." He said darkly, and continued walking then without looking over his shoulder said. "I killed seven people, not one."  
  
The silence was truly deafening and everyone except Rogue was in complete shock.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 21: ORIGIN  
  
That's right, now (hopefully) every question you had about Vincent will be answered, and your going to see if what you've guessed about his past is correct. (Hint: I have placed certain clues and hints throughout the story about what will be shown)  
  
A piece of warning, this is most likely going to be a very dark part of this story. Oh and if you want to know anything specific let me know in a review before I post the next chapter. 


	21. origin

Shadow-Spider: well since you asked so nicely where it is, and maybe cut back on the sugar, or switch to decaf.

**ENTER MAYHEM**

**CHAPTER 21: ORIGIN**

Vincent was in his bathroom he was leaning against the sink, back in his normal clothes. 'How the hell do I even start, with this? Where do I begin?' He splashed water onto his face and dried it off.

He looked up and into the mirror. He stared into it and his reflection, a million thoughts running through his mind. 'Well might as well get this over with.'

He walked over to the door and saw Rogue waiting for him. "Ya ready?" he could see the worry in her eyes, he was so glad he met her, she was always there and he needed her support more than ever.

"No but that's not change anything."

She nodded her understanding and they walked together to meet the others.

When they arrived the group stopped talking. By the sounds of things before they entered someone, mostly likely Bobby, had told the others everything and they were all now looking at Vincent.

He'd hated the looks he was getting, some were fear, others no longer saw him as they did. He gave a great sigh and with Rogue they sat down together on a love seat.

"Okay I know by now you have a lot of questions, so I'm going to tell you guys everything. I've only told this story to two people in my life. This is everything that I haven't told you about my past, and I don't want any interruptions and save any questions until I'm done, okay?"

He looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him intently, waiting for him to continue.

"Alright, I'll begin at the beginning." He sat back ready to begging.

My first memories were when I was about three. I'm not sure of my age, but I've had the time to think about it and do the math. I was in a nice home, and a beautiful dark haired woman was holding me up.

I can still remember the look in her eyes, I can see the love she had for me, I'm pretty sure it was my mother. I heard a voice off to the side, but I never saw his face. All I heard was a voice calling for someone named....April.

The students were taken aback at this. They hadn't known that Vincent had named Prodigy 6 after his mother.

She called out to someone named David, I think he might have been my uncle, because I remember him calling her sister. Then it happened. I heard the sound of something breaking, most likely the door.

I heard David yelling at them, then gunshots. My mother ran back to me she nearly got to me but I saw them after her. They were all in black, in some kind of military style combat gear they had automatic weapons too.

She was just a few feet from me, when they shot her right in front of me. The bullets went right through her and some of her blood hit me. She fell down, staring at me with her eyes, I can remember seeing them go unfocused and no life was in there.

I started to cry, and one of the men picked me up, he yelled to one of the other "Tell them we have the target.". He took me in his arms and away.

Vincent stopped there to compose himself, he forced back the tears threatening to come out. He looked across the room and saw others were doing the same, others couldn't hold the tears back.

He went on.

The next thing I know I'm traveling for I don't know how long. I was put in some kind of carrying device it felt like a cage. Then I was taken out of it and all these people in white coats were looking at me and then examining me.

For the next three years all they did was probe me and teach me only the basics. At the third year I met the others. There were twelve kids all of us looked like the same age, and we had to run through things that make the danger room look pleasant. There were vary little safety measures, and from what April told me a couple didn't make it.

That was also when we met Simons. He was this tall ugly man, he always seem to have this cruel sneer on his face.

He was in charge of our training and disciplining us. In other words when we failed at something, didn't do what we were told right away, or just because he felt like it, we'd get a royal beating. Especially the hand-to-hand combat training, he made Logan look gentle.

Basically he didn't like us much, he always referred to us as freaks, monsters, or things. Near the end of that year we were separated again. I was placed in a plastic isolation chamber, and they started to inject me with something all the time.

The first injection caused every nerve in my body to feel like it was on fire, my muscles like they were boiling and were crushing my organs. It was the most painful experience of my life. After awhile I backed out form the pain, when I woke up they tested me.

Then it began all over again. More injections, more pain each time it was a different kind of pain. Some times I would get so violently sick, others I would start burning up and sweating, sometimes the pain was so much I kept going in and out of consciousness.

It was always the same face I saw when I woke up too. The same scientist that seemed to be in charge of me, he was the one that gave me all the injections, all the time saying they would make me stronger and better.

After awhile I couldn't tell how long they were doing it to me, with all the time in and out of consciousness days seemed to melt together. Then it happened.

I woke up to the sounds of explosions and there were alarms going off. Then part of the wall exploded, and when I looked up there was a gaping whole in the wall, and part of my cell was broken open.

I knew this was my one and only change to get out of there, I had to get out of that hell. The whole made wasn't large but I was able to squeeze through it. There were a few fires in the lab and the smoke was starting to raise up.

I made it to the whole in the wall and looked out into the night. My heart sank then as I looked down because there was nothing but a hundred foot drop into a river below. A fall I knew I wouldn't be able to survive.

I turned around thinking I could find another way out, but then I saw him. The lead scientist in charge, he had a gash over his left eye and was bleeding. He walked over to me smiling, I knew he came for me.

I also knew what going with him meant. I would spend the rest of my life being experimented on, feeling nothing but pain and suffering. I wanted it to end, I wanted it so bad I knew there was only one way out.

I let myself fall out the hole and fall down the side of the cliff.

I wanted it to end so much I not only accepted death I embraced it. I looked into the abyss and jumped in with out blinking.

I fell and I wasn't afraid, I didn't know of anything about religion or an afterlife, I just thought that when you died that was it. So I closed my eyes before I hit ready for the darkness to take me.

I hit the water at a force that should have killed me. But I survived. I realized that I was still alive and did my best to swim to shore. I didn't know how to swim but somehow I made it.

I landed on the edge of the river near a forest coughing from all the water I took in. I looked up and saw the complex for the first time, it was one fire and the sounds of fighting could be heard.

I knew I had to run, so I forced myself up and started to run, and I ran into the forest so fast everything seemed to blur, I remember there was a log in my path and I jumped it. Boy did I jump it, right over it several feet and slammed not into a tree but right through it.

The tree looked like it was hit with a howitzer and the top of the tree fell on me. I was so afraid that I didn't notice I still wasn't hurt, and when I tried to push it off, I thrown it completely off me and sent it a dozen feet from where I was.

I looked up at the tree and noticed what I did to it, and how far I was from where I jumped. I also realized that I wasn't hurt. I knew something had changed in me, and what the scientist said about me being stronger and better came back to my mind.

So I used my newfound power to put me as far away from that place as possible, I ran and ran and didn't stop or look back. I heard a sound in the distance and I came to a set of train tracks.

Though keep in mind this was my first time out in the real world since that nightmare began, and had no idea what train tracks or even a train was or much of anything else for that matter.

But I'm getting off topic.

The train came and as it was passing me I knew I couldn't run forever, and I needed to rest so I got an idea. I aimed myself just right and launched myself through one of the doors of the carts it was pulling.

I looked around, and found only boxes filled with salt. So I just sat down in a corner and nodded off. I woke up to a bright light, I looked out of the whole and saw the sun rising. It was the first time I saw such a think. I just sat there entranced by it, watching rise up and bring light to the world.

For the first time I felt peace, I was finally free and no one would ever hurt me again.

When the train pulled into the station I made sure I was as far away as possible. I was in a city for the first time, and I was freaking out. There were so many people and sounds around that I was nearly overloaded from all the stimuli. I stayed in the alleys and looked around.

I spent the next few days looking around, mostly sticking to alleyways, abandoned buildings, tunnels and such, and spent my time foraging for anything eatable and new clothes.

It's not an easy life, and as I'm sure Ray can tell you, it's not pleasant. You have to learn to eat things that would make all of you sick and keep it down, and to stay away from certain people.

I pretty much kept to myself and didn't talk to anyone I was totally on my own.

You know that saying 'it's a jungle out there', well it's true on the streets, the stronger and meaner pick on those weaker than them, and it truly is survival of the fittest. One such person once came at me with a knife for my food. Well I won't go into detail, but lest just say that his knife broke on my skin and I ended up throwing him across the area.

Unfortunately for me the others looking at me, were shared out of their minds, they started to throw things at me calling me a monster and forced me to find a new place to live.

I found an old steel mill, there were still old broken down machinery there. I curled up in some kind of furnace I figured I could keep warm for the night in it. I was about to sleep when suddenly the place was filled with noise. I took a peek out and I felt a chill run down me.

It looked like the same people who took me before, all in black military garments and guns. They were looking around the place, but I knew that they were looking for me. I hide until they left, which was about a few hours, they did a thorough search, but I guess they didn't think anyone would be in an incinerator.

I mean really would you want to look in one?

I decided that in the morning I would get the hell out of town, and I did. I gabbed the first train out of town, and when I mean grabbed, I actually mean grabbed. I jumped onto it and easily my fingers went through the ceiling and a clung to it as it left.

I ended up somewhere in Manitoba after making a few switches in Saskatchewan. I needed to keep moving because for some reason every time I stopped they seemed to right behind me. I couldn't figure out how they were able to track me so well.

It went on for about a month, I'd run, then when I had to stop, they chased me, I got away, then I'd run again, and over and over it went.

Then I got a break I noticed that they always seemed to get trouble searching for me underground and with area with lots of metal, especially lead. It was in one of those areas I overheard one of them talking.

Apparently I had a tracking device on me. After I gave them the slip again, I found an old factory one of my favorite places to hide in. I had long since ditched all of my old clothing and figured that the device on in me somewhere.

I found a slight scar on my left arm. I didn't remember ever having been hurt there to get a scar so I pressed my fingers hard around it and flesh something was not flesh or bone. I knew I had found it, now the only problem was how to get it out. I knew that since I escaped I couldn't be hurt.

I couldn't think of anything, I was frustrated and started to punch the walls. After about a few minutes of wrecking the place sat down. I was about to give up, and lose all hope. All I needed was to be able to cut myself, just a little, I needed to get that thing out of me or I would never be free.

I was crying then, thinking of what would happen to me when they caught me. I wished so much to be able to get rid of this thing, then for the first time I felt pain from my hand. I looked down and found my hand had been cut on a jagged piece of metal.

I though I was losing my powers, and after a little experimentation found I could control if I could be hurt or not. I had a plan but needed to work fast, I had no idea how much time I had.

I gathered a few items together, some Alcohol I saw a bum used on a cut he had once, some stripes of cloth and a piece of a broken glass bottle. I poured the alcohol on my arm and on the bottle, then grabbed the bottle and raised my left arm to get a good view.

I was hesitant to say the least, I knew this would hurt but I had to get rid of it. So I began to cut along the small surgical scar. I was right it did hurt, it hurt like hell and I cried out in pain, but I couldn't stop.

When I was done I felt the device in my arm through my skin and pushed it out through the opening in my arm. When it was out I quickly put the stripes of cloth on and tied them tight.

I felt like I wanted to pass out, but I had to get away, so I traveled a few blocks and found a rundown building to hide in. I made it to the second floor and I fell down exhausted. My last thought was I had finally won, or so I had though.

I woke up to pain. It wasn't my arm though that did hurt, it was from an electrical device that looked like a cattle prod. I looked up and was horrified to see six of the black storm troopers there, but the one shocking me was none other than Simons.

I felt so much fear at that moment. I could see him grinning at me, apparently they had lost me, but they did something new. They brought in bloodhounds to track me and with my arm cut and bleeding slightly I was easy to find.

"Well we finally got you, you little freak. We're going to have so much fun together." Simons said to me, he drew back his arm ready to attack me again with the electric device. I was terrified, I put up my good arm to stop him, and I cried out.

Then it happened.

My energy powers manifested for the first time. A beam of energy shot out from my hand and hit Simons in the chest. He was forced back into the wall, and I could see the wall through him.

The blast not only had sent him to the wall but also made a hole right through him. He looked down at it in shock. Then he looked at me with so much hatred in his eyes, I knew he wanted to kill me. He took one step and fell face down.

I knew he was dead. None of the others moved or said anything, then one did. "He's killed him, the little monster's killed him, shot the thing!"

They raised their weapons ready to fire, since the electrocution hurt, I knew I didn't have the strength or the time to concentrate on bringing back my invulnerability. I started to panic then the energy came back and I released it, I released it all in a shockwave (see chapter 7) it ripped through everything, the supports, the walls, even them.

The next thing I know the whole building is collapsing and I start to fall. Everything at that moment seemed to move in slow motion, I could see the ground coming to me, and sent my hand out and again another blast of energy came out.

Now there was a hole in the ground, as I fell through I realized that it was a sewer tunnel, and I moved at super speed down it as fast and as far as I could. I finally found a manhole cover and got out of there.

I wondered down the darken streets, my head was spinning I was tired and I when I thought about what I happened, what I did I wanted to throw-up. My vision was blurring I looked down at my arm and saw that it was soaked in blood. I was bleeding to death.

I just couldn't get a break that day.

I wondered the street, it was pretty much empty, I couldn't focus anymore, and I fell down.

I woke up in a medical bead, I freaked I looked around thinking they found me again but the place looked slightly rundown instead of a state-of-the-art facility. "Daddy he's awake." Came a voice.

I looked to my left and in the doorway was a girl roughly my age with blonde hair. Then came in someone in a lab coat. "Well how do you fell?" I couldn't say anything I had a thing about people in white lab/doctor coats. "Well then just let me check you out then."

He looked me over and when he raised my arm I saw it was stitched up. "Can you tell me what happened to you?" I shook my head. "Well your lucky you fell at my clinic. Your lucky I had enough of your blood type left." I know now he was just being nice, but at the time all I could think was how to get away.

He kept trying to get me to open up but I didn't trust anybody back then, plus the whole thing of me being scared of doctors was a major issue. After about an hour, he had to lock up, and when I was alone that's when I made my move. I pulled out the IV in my arm, which can hurt if not done by a professional, but by now you'd think I'd be used to pain.

I gathered my things I found in the corner and opened the window and left.

I continued to move around the country until I came to Toronto about a year later. It was there that my life would finally turn around. I was just walking along looking for the usually things, food, clothing, shelter. When I heard a little boy crying.

I came upon a scene of a boy slightly younger than me, being picked on by a group of older kids. The little boy had a scraped knee and was crying. The others were just making fun of him.

Normally back them I didn't get involved with the affairs of others, but that really pissed me off. Let's just say that those jerks went home crying themselves after I was through with them.

I was about to leave when I noticed the little kid, was looking at me for help. I couldn't refuse, I mean no one was there to ever help me, and how could I just turn my back on him like that. So I picked him up and asked him where he lived. My voice was a little horse having very rarely ever talked.

I took him to the orphanage, and that's where I met Father Michaels, Mary, and the little boy was Benny. Father Michaels offered me a place to stay, and for some reason I felt like I could trust him, he was very convincing, plus I was tired of the constant running and wondering.

So I stayed over time Mary and Benny became my closest friends and I knew true happiness for the first time in my life. Father Michaels taught me compassion, faith, and hope. My sensei there taught me not only how to fight, but discipline, courage, and above all honor.

My life was finally looking up. I hid my powers from except Father Michaels and Mr. Kansuke, who I've told this story to and trained with them in secret so I would never lose control again and hurt or kill anyone else again. Then at thirteen that was when not only I discovered I could fly. Which was when I woke up three feet above my bead, and took a week to learn to master it.

It was also the year the Professor came to me. Before I met the Professor though, I met with Magneto first. I was walking home from a late night movie and decided to cut across a construction site. Then suddenly the beams moved on their own and made a barrier in front of me.

"Don't be afraid I won't harm you." Came a deep voice, I looked up and saw a man was flying in the sky. He introduced himself as Magneto, he told me that I was a mutant, and he gave me his speak on a war coming with humans, how we should fight back, blaw, blaw, blaw.

You get the idea now I was tempted, I knew full well the how cruel humans could be, but in those last few years I've seen the good in humans too.

Sufficed to say he wasn't pleased. He tried to make me see 'reason', and let me tell you I was vary tempted to shout out 'Get thee behind me satan', but I didn't want to get this guy pissed.

I told him in vary simply no. Then he said if I didn't see reason he would make me, and a piece of metal shot towards me and wrapped around me. Fortunately for me he didn't know what powers I had or he would have done a lot more than that.

I easily broke the metal, and flew up at him at super-speed and landed a good solid blow to his gut. Then a back handed to the back of his head, sent him flying into the ground, and an energy blast to make sure he stayed down.

I flew down to him, and grabbed him by the throat and hulled him up. I stared into his eyes, and I told him "I said no, and if I ever see your butt-ugly helmeted purple cape wearing ass again, I will beat the living hell out of you!" And threw him into a steel beam.

"Wait a minute your telling us you kicked Magneto's ass?" Bobby shouted.

Vincent glared at him. "First off I said no interruptions and secondly I got lucky, he had no idea that a thirteen year old had that much power, most mutants only have one ability I have several now if I can continue?"

Bobby shank into his seat as everyone glared at him.

Okay so where was I...oh yeah I was just walking away when I get nailed in the back by a sled hammer, a shovel and a few other pieces of equipment. I was sent a few feet but got my footing again before I fell.

I turned around, to face Magneto. Now I let him off with a warning. But hitting me in the back is just one of the things that REALLY piss me off. This time it was on. We began the fight again this time it was a lot more hectic and we ended up setting back that construction site back a few months with all the damage.

He decided to leave me alone, especially since at the end I was crushing his helmet while it was still on his head. I crushed it so he couldn't see and I'm sure I broke a few of his ribs, you know that armor he wears must be more for looks than function because it didn't protect him that well.

After that I decided to get home fast and flew back through my window into my room and had to replace my shirt. After I exited my room Father Michaels came to see me and told me there was someone to see me.

That was when I met the Professor and Logan. They also gave me the whole speech about humans and mutants do but his was more optimistic, they also showed me what they could. Now given what happened earlier I was a little on guard.

I also wasn't too sure if he was right also, I mean I have seen what humans are capable of, it's a nice dream of humans and mutants getting along but I doubt I would live to see that day come.

I basically told him I wasn't ready to leave, which I wasn't I had a good thing going there and I didn't want to change it. But he did give me his card and said if I ever changed my mind I could call him.

"Well that's about it." Vincent said. "Now you all know everything."

He looked around there were mixed expressions, some were pity (which he hated) others still had tears (several of the girls) others looked like they didn't know what to think.

"Well now you now and if you guys don't have any questions..." He looked around and there were none. "Then I need to rest this...hasn't been easy and I think I need to be alone."

He got up and left leaving the others to think about everything he had told him.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 22: REACTIONS AND PLANS**

Now that you know his whole story if you'd like you should re-read the story and you'll get a better look at Vincent. (Kind of like watching The 6th sense a second time) It all makes sense now, and all the clues and hints you can comprehend, and can see how Rogue had seen him after she got his memories.

In case you lost track he was 3 when taken, 6 when he escaped and 7 when he got to the orphanage. (well roughly since he doesn't know the date he was born)

Oh and to that guy so E-mail me saying that I'm a bad writer well, let's see YOU make a story with an arc that goes through the entire thing, with over 20 chapters over 10 pages each filled with writing and slowly build up to a moment like this! It's not easy, Hell I've spent hours just planning this story out chapter by chapter.


	22. reactions and plans

Man I'm starting to get a real fan base here :)  
  
Eden: Yeah his past was bad, now you now why he gets a little angry (even ballistic) at times, and the sadness and pain he hides from everyone. Oh and thanks for saying it was well written, I tried my best on that chapter.  
  
Shadow-Spider: Your right no ones does, now you know why Rogue was crying when she had his memories, wouldn't you be after getting memories like that from a person with a photographic mind? For the end I was trying to lighten it up a little, I was getting a little depressed writing that chapter.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Thanks for the review glad you liked it, and as for Vincent, the guy took on Juggernaut without flinching, believe me Shadow would be smart to run like hell.  
  
moondragon-1001: Thanks for the encouraging words, and don't sell yourself short I noticed you only just started so don't worry.  
  
Damn-my-name-was-taken: Yes I know the feeling when my younger brother gets on this computer he plays three different games back to back and takes up hours. And since you asked I'll give you the title of the next story "Enter DayTripper" if you don't know who she is do a web search and you'll soon find out.  
  
ENTER MAYHEM  
  
CHAPTER 22: REACTIONS AND PLANS  
  
After Vincent had left everyone broke up and went off to think about things. McCoy and Forge went back to work on Cerebro and to fiddle around with Sinister's robots that he left behind.  
  
Xavier went to his office alone to think on things, Ororo went to her plants in her greenhouse, they always calmed her and she did her best thinking there at times.  
  
Logan was in the back yard thinking heavily on this. He sat down in one of the chairs and lit up a cigar. A lot of things now made sense to him now. How the kid seemed to be so serious at times, especially in the Danger Room and on missions. His face was solid and composed, and those eyes of his.  
  
Logan had seen the very same eyes every time he looked in the mirror. 'That kid and me have been through the same crap, experimented on, faced death, been hunted, been absolutely alone in the world, all of it.'  
  
Logan never voiced it but the kid kind of reminded him of himself at times, yet Vincent was better at a few things, like controlling his anger for starters. He leaned back into the chair.  
  
'I can't fault the kid for anything he's done, hell I've done worse things than him and those deaths were not his fault. But I can see it eats away at him still and I just hope he realizes that it's that guilt that makes him a better man then others. I've seen people kill for a lot of reasons, money, revenge, even sport. He did it in self-defense and accidentally, but is still haunted by it while others it doesn't even bother them at all.'  
  
'And worse yet he was just a little kid. What the hell kind of messed up world we live in where a kid is put into a position like that in the first place. That couldn't have been easy for him opening up like that.'  
  
Logan unsheathed his claws on his left hand and looked at them. 'Yeah me and him are a lot alike, just amazed the kid isn't totally screwed up.' He let out a snort as a piece of irony hit him. 'I can't remember my past and I want to, the kid can't forget his past and wants to. Probably a moral or a lesson in there somewhere.'  
  
*****  
  
Kurt was on his balcony thinking like everyone else. He too knew how cruel the world could be for those who were different. He thanked God he had his parents to be there for him, he doubted he could have gone through his life without them.  
  
'Yet he had to.' Kurt looked at his hands, and thought about how people called him a freak, or monster because of his looks, he had once thought that if he was normal people wouldn't say such things.  
  
Then he came here and got the holo-watch, and for a time he was right, but when people found out he was a mutant the names came back. He thought of Vincent's face and voice when he recalled to them the times he was called a freak and monster and saw the same pain and hurt he knew was on his face at times.  
  
At times Kurt though he was a monster because of his looks, he realized Vincent thought the same of himself at times because of his actions. 'Maybe the two of us are no so different from each other.'  
  
*****  
  
The New Mutants were all in the rec room talking about, well what else, Vincent.  
  
"Man you wouldn't think to look at him he went through all that." Tabby said. (See I wasn't lying) "That is until you see him without a shirt and see all those scars."  
  
"Yeah and after we heard I don't think all of them are on his body." Jubilee said referring to the emotional scars he must have. They all nodded in silent agreement at that.  
  
Tabitha then noticed Jamie sitting alone in the corner his face seemed to be both sad and angry. She went over to him and sat down. "Hey little man what's wrong?"  
  
Jamie looked up to her. "Why did so much bad things have to happen to him?"  
  
Tabitha didn't know what to think. "I don't know Jamie. The world can be a harsh place at times, I mean look at my family. My no good thief of a father used me to steel for him, and my mother was a wreck."  
  
"Yeah and my family kicked me out when my powers came about." Ray said next. "Even living with the Morlocks wasn't exactly great but at least I wasn't alone."  
  
"Aye and I never got to knew me ma either." Rahne sadly said.  
  
"I thought your mother was someone named Moira?" Bobby asked her. She looked at him and he could see the hurt there in her eyes.  
  
"Her name is Moira MacTarggart, she's my legal guardian, she basically took me in and has been like a real motha ta meh. My real ma I'm told died in child birth."  
  
Roberto went over to her and placed his arm around her. "Why didn't you ever say anything about that? I never knew."  
  
She shrugged before answering not looking into his eyes. "Well I just couldn't come out wit it. I only told Jubilee because we're roommates and best friends, but if Vincent could go through telling us all of that, I guess I could find it in me to let that go too."  
  
"So bad things just happen to good people then." Jamie said to them all. They all knew that Jamie was the youngest and this was like telling a kid the truth about Santa Clause, the tooth fairy and other things like that. They knew he would never see the world the same again after today.  
  
"Yeah it does partner." Sam said to him. "I recon that seems wrong to ya, but it's how the world works."  
  
Jamie looked more angry than sad after that. "It's not fair. Vince is a good person I like hanging out with him, he doesn't treat me like a little kid and I love the training sessions we have, even though it's hard, he makes me feel better about myself."  
  
"I don't care what he did, he's still my friend!" He shouted, they were all taken aback by his outburst, then he calmed down and continued. "He's been like a brother to me, always there, helping me out, sometimes I wished I really did have a big brother, and Vincent is what I always though he would have been like."  
  
"He's right, Vincent's a good guy and still our friend no matter what." Taby said to everyone.  
  
"Yeah and I don't blame him for taking out those creeps, after what they put him through I would most likely done the same." Ray said to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Ray how could you say something like that!" They all turned to see Jean coming from the doorway and Scott trailing after her.  
  
"Oh come on red you heard him, those guys had it coming. I mean after what they did and they were going to kill him at the end!" Ray shouted at her.  
  
"That doesn't make it right, killing is never the answer Ray." Jean shot back.  
  
"Your both right and wrong." Scott said calmly yet commanding at them. They both looked at him in surprise especially Jean.  
  
"Jean's right about killing not being a good thing, in case you can't tell it bothers Vincent a lot what happened that day and you can see it haunts him still." Scott said to not only those two but everyone present. "And Ray's right about not blaming him. It was an ACCIDENT, remember he didn't mean to do it, and he WAS defending himself."  
  
"But THE most important thing is that Vincent is not a bad person and IS our friend, it couldn't have been easy to say all of that, and now that I know everything I realize why he always avoided talking about his past before, he wanted to forget that and I don't blame him."  
  
"You can see he didn't tell us because he's ashamed of it all, and that we would be ashamed of him. He needs our friendship more now then ever because he went through what everyone here fears what will happen to them."  
  
"Experimentation, hurting or killing someone with out of control powers, and being alone in the world with no one to turn to."  
  
Scott looked around the room, and saw that his words had struck home. "Fearless leader is right." Tabitha said to them all.  
  
*****  
  
Rogue went to see how Vincent was doing after everyone left. She opened his door and couldn't see him in his room, then noticed the balcony door was open. She walked towards it and saw him outside on the ground. It looked like he was meditating.  
  
She turned to leave and give him some space. "You don't have to go Rogue." She jerked around and went over to him, sitting down beside him. "How did ya know it was meh?"  
  
He opened his eyes and smiled a little. "First you would be most likely the first person to see me, and secondly everyone has a distinct walk, and I heard you come in and knew those footsteps of yours."  
  
She cocked an eyebrow "Ya know mah footsteps?"  
  
Vincent shrugged a little then tapped his head. "Photographic memory I never forget a sight, sound, or sensation. That and I know a few other things, like how you always seem to roll your eyes to the right, how cute you look when you get that little smile that pulls on the right side of your face, how when your nervous you ring your hands like now."  
  
She looked down and noticed that she was, and quickly pulled them apart. "What do ya do stare at meh all the time when ah'm not looking?" she said light heartedly.  
  
"Only a little, I have a tendency to go back into my memories of you from time to time and notice things I've missed before."  
  
"Ya think about meh a lot then?"  
  
He smiled even more. "When you're not around and when I'm not busy. Also I like to remember a few choice memories of you, especially before I go to sleep, or in meditation to help me sleep or helps me to find my center."  
  
She didn't know how to respond at first. "So what where ya thinkin' of before I came in?"  
  
"I was thinking about that day after we had that double-date with Taby and Sam, what I said I saw in you and when we were together in your room."  
  
Rogue smiled at her own memory of that day. "Ah think that was when we first started to feel more than friendship with each other." She saw him nod in agreement. "What you said to meh that day was the best thing anyone has ever said to meh. It really touched meh."  
  
She placed her gloved hand onto his face, and began to gently trace the side of his face with her index finger. She looked into those eyes so hard yet so filled with caring and feeling especially for her. "Ah wish ah could just touch ya, even once."  
  
He gently took her hand and kissed it then placed in over his heart. "You do touch me, where it counts the most." He said to her.  
  
She felt her eyes tear up slight and she shook her head slightly. "How is it ya can say stuff like that with a straight face?"  
  
Vincent just shrugged. "At times like this I like to speak from the heart."  
  
**** An hour later  
  
Kitty was working on the Robot's memory banks to see if there was any information in it, but was being kept out by firewalls. She had asked Mr. McCoy if she could do anything so he had her start on any data recovery she could find.  
  
She just really wanted to get busy though. She didn't want to stand around waiting for something to happen. Also she was having trouble concentrating, he couldn't get all the things about Vincent out of her head.  
  
She stopped working and began to rub her eyes from the constant strain of looking at a computer monitor.  
  
"Need any help?" She turned around to see Vincent by the doorway.  
  
"Oh! Um, yeah I could this thing is driving me crazy, there are just way to many firewalls, watchdogs and a whole bunch of other things guarding the program."  
  
"Too tough for your skills?" He joked to her. She rolled her eyes at him. "As if, I can totally do this it's just going to take a lot longer because I can't move at super-speed like SOME people." She said shooting him a look.  
  
HE smiled at her and held up his hands to her. "Well you got me there, how about something to drink before we start?" She nodded her head and he was off in a blur and back just as fast.  
  
He set down two Pepsi cans on the table and got out another computer interface hooked up for himself. Kitty was about to open her drink when Vincent stopped her.  
  
"Whoa there, trust me you don't want to open that for at least a few minutes. Those were traveling at super-speed remember and that just like shaking those things up."  
  
She arced an eyebrow at him. "Is that like from experience?"  
  
Vincent looked slightly embarrassed as he recalled learning that the hard way. "Well I guess that answers that question" she said to him, she was a bit easier now, and to tell the truth Vincent seemed to be in a lighter mood now, and she was glad for it.  
  
After about twenty minutes they decided to take a break, and opened their drinks.  
  
"Vince." She said to get his attention, he looked across the table to her. "I'm sorry for what you had to go through, and....I don't think you're a bad person and you shouldn't think so either."  
  
He looked at her and after a couple of seconds a small smile was on his face even though the rest of his face was slightly sad looking. "Thanks.....I really appreciate that."  
  
After an uncomfortable silence appeared Vincent wanted to break it. "So how long have you've been a hacker?"  
  
"For about three years now, I just got into it and I only know one other hacker than you. So how long have you've been at it?"  
  
"About the same, and I now of a few hackers but only one of them I consider a friend, I still talk to her from time to time through IM."  
  
"Really, like me too. I met this guy about two years ago, we were both hacking into this system and kind of had a duel to see who was better."  
  
Vincent was about to take another drink when he stopped after he got a major case of déjà vu, then continued to drink.  
  
"Oh and you know what he's from Toronto too, he goes by 'V-boy'."  
  
At that Vincent spit out his drink and started cuffing.  
  
"Vincent! Are you like all right?" She said worried that he had taken his drink down the wrong pipe.  
  
"K-K-Kitten?" He managed to get out.  
  
Kitty sat there at first wondered what he meant by that, then it hit her that only one person called her that. "It can be."  
  
He looked at her just as dumbfounded as she was. Then he burst out laughing.  
  
"Like what's so funny?" She said slightly annoyed.  
  
"I just can't believe we've known each other for years and didn't know it." He continued to laugh and soon Kitty joined in.  
  
****  
  
Xavier was in Cerebro attempting to see if he could locate the other one Sinister was evidently building. He was at it for hours searching with the new enhancements, then when he was about to give up he felt it.  
  
It was a mind searching the world like him only he could feel that it wasn't natural it seemed amplified and Charles knew he had him. He felt the mind retreat and try to lose him. Charles stayed with it and followed it to it's location.  
  
It was somewhere in the mountains of British Columbia, he searched and could pin-point it to a couple of miles, then the signal was cut-off.  
  
Xavier made a note of the location and went to the lab to find Hank. He found him and Forge looking over data that apparently Kitty and Vincent had gotten from the Robots.  
  
"Have you found anything?" he asked them.  
  
Hank looked up and answered first. "It seems these two were able to get some kind of blueprints of a base, and entry codes."  
  
"Unfortunately until we find the place they're pretty much useless." Vincent solemnly said.  
  
"Actually I believe I have found Sinister's base." Xavier said to them all.  
  
"So we can finally take the fight to him for a change." Vincent said to him, his voice had a slight chill to it.  
  
"Exactly, we have some plans to make, because I want to be prepared for this." Xavier then maneuvered himself to leave. "Hank get everyone to the war room, we have a mission to plan for as soon as we are ready."  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 23: DEMONS OF THE PAST  
  
Sorry if this is a little shorter than most chapters but I really couldn't think of anything else I could put in that was relevant.  
  
Just so you know if everything goes right the next chapter is the second last, and don't worry I'm already have been writing the 1st chapter of the next story....and another one I'm working on....and something in between....and writing down a few ideas......I really either need to get a life or a vacation. 


	23. demons of the past

Shadow-Spider: glad your excited  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: well here the next chapter so are you going to kill shadow, even though I don't like him, I'd preferred it was him that you killed of instead of Marianne.  
  
Damn-my-name-was-taken: Don't worry I'm limiting DayTripper's powers to teleportation, force bolts and limited shape-shifting (Though that last one will manifest later than the others)  
  
ENTER MAYHEM  
  
CHAPTER 23: DEMONS OF THE PAST  
  
Everyone was gathered together in the war room used to plan out missions. Xavier had just finished explained to them all about what they had found in the robot's memory and the location of the new Cerebro, most likely also the location of Sinister's base.  
  
"For this mission we will take all the X-men as well as all the experienced New Mutants." Charles addressed them all.  
  
"Does that include us?" Jubilee asked.  
  
Xavier shook his head. "No Jubilee. You, Rahne, Jamie are staying behind with Forge because you haven't been at this as long as the others and you still need more training."  
  
There were a collection of groans except from Forge who wasn't really ready to go on any missions himself.  
  
"Now first things first, we will all be in the jet and go into the base through the hanger, and our mission is to destroy Sinister's Cerebro and any and all information he has on it. We will need two teams."  
  
"Scott, Jean, Rogue, Vincent, Kurt and Bobby. You will be with Logan and are responsible for destroying his Cerebro."  
  
"Kitty, Tabitha, Roberto, Ray and Sam. You will be with Storm and Beast and will be responsible for getting rid of all his data."  
  
"Professor what about that thing he has that powered up his telepathy like before?" Jean asked.  
  
Forge stepped forward. "We believe that was a modified version of the portable Cerebro helmet.  
  
Charles then added "But to guard against it, I will be in the jet with the Cerebro helmet ready to shield your minds from him."  
  
They all looked a little more at ease with the thought that Sinister couldn't use that trick again. They continued on and studied the blueprints of the place, and a member from each team was given a small computer with the map on it just in case.  
  
~~~~~ SINISTER'S BASE  
  
"Did Charles find the base with Cerebro?" Mesmero asked Sinister as he came out of their own Cerebro chamber, though it was still being worked on by Sinister's drones.  
  
"Yes he should be here soon, just as we planned." Sinister smiled, he loved it when a plan came together. 'Aw poor old predictable Charles, he should have learned by know that I'm always a few steps ahead of him.'  
  
"Then I shall make the final preparations ready." Mesmero said and went off to start the final phase of this plan.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The team was now suited up and ready to enter the X-Jet. The rest of the team had their new uniforms finally done. [what you thought I forgot about that?]  
  
Ray wore a pure black suit with the arms off of the top and gloves to match, there were also two blue lightning images going over his shoulders going vertically down. He wore a new belt the X symbol on it.  
  
Amara with Taby's help, was also wearing a black version of her old uniform. Only now the bottom was gone so her torso was now showing, and she wore a dark jacket similar to the one she work as a Bayville Siren, only now with a red X on each shoulder.  
  
Sam was wearing dark blue now, and also had a brown jacket, with the X symbol on the back. He also had flight goggles on the top of his head. Apparently so he could see better while in flight. He also wore brown gloves and boats to match.  
  
Finally Roberto was now sporting a red and black uniform. It looked like a little like Bobby's only the red is was where the blue was on his and the red didn't go down the arms, and the X symbol was on his right chest. He also had red gloves with the fingers cut off.  
  
When they boarded the Jet they took off. It took a few hours of flying so everyone was trying to relax as best they could. A few people decided to take a nap while they could since they would need all the energy they could get.  
  
Vincent sitting on the floor in the back with most of the others had his arms crossed and his head down with his eyes shut. You'd think at looking at him that he was sleeping but was really meditating to help focus his mind and keep himself calm.  
  
The others that couldn't get any rest were mostly making small talk to calm their nerves.  
  
After a few hours Xavier announced to them all that they were here. Rogue and Vincent decided to go up front with the others. It was dark out by the time they got there but you could still make out the mountains.  
  
Vincent got this confused look on his face in fact Rogue also had it too. Scott noticed it first. "Are you two alright?"  
  
Vince couldn't take his eyes off the horizon as they approached the mountains. "It looks so familiar to me, the mountains."  
  
Rogue nodded her head. "Ah know ah got this déjà vu from seein' it."  
  
Xavier looked worried at them, he had a though as to why they would be sensing a familiarity with area but hoped he was wrong, even though deep down he knew he was right.  
  
"Well this is the place so where is that hanger that was in the blueprints Hank?" Logan asked Hank who was sitting next to him, working on a laptop.  
  
"Just let me send the signal out." Hank told him, then began punching in keys.  
  
They all waited then there was a light coming from one of the mountains. Logan took them to it, and it was an opening to a hanger. They landed inside and saw several other flight craft in it also, most of them looked heavily modified.  
  
They all exited the craft and did a final check-up and then slip up into their two teams.  
  
They were all doing pretty well, with the exception that everything was quiet, and little well you know too quiet, the kind of quiet that you know some wrong will happen especially if you comment on it. And of course Bobby just had to be the one to say it.  
  
"Guys is it just me or is this too easy?" And of course like any cliché auto defenses kicked in. Gun turrets and defense drones started to attack them from openings in the walls and ceilings.  
  
They all just had enough time to give Bobby and evil glare. "Me and my big mouth." He groaned. Then all hell broke lose. Scott and Vincent did their best to cover the others while they attacked the defenses. Logan and Kurt took out the drones, while Jean focused on defensive barriers, Bobby iced up the turrets and Rogue with her razor-disks helped.  
  
It took about five minutes of fighting but they made it. "Okay for future references when things are just a little too quiet lets not comment on it or say anything like 'it's too quiet' or 'this is too easy'." Mayhem said to them all. "That's just asking for trouble."  
  
"I hope ze others are having better luck zen ve are." Kurt said.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Unfortunately they weren't they pretty much had the same kind of trouble.  
  
Sam was bouncing off the walls destroying turrets, as was Storm with her lightning while Ray helped out with his electricity. Beast was tearing combat drones apart, Kitty phased through them, resulting in short circuiting them. Sunspot was tearing through the drones as well, while Boom- Boom blasted away many of them with her bombs.  
  
"Think we're getting close?" Tabitha sarcastically said. No one really answered her, so they just kept on moving until they reached the lab that was marked on the map, McCoy brought along with them.  
  
It was filled with bizarre equipment that only Dr. Frankenstein would love to have. There were specimen tanks some empty some filled with stuff no one wanted to know what it was.  
  
They reached the computer terminal placed in the center of the room. Both Beast and Kitty started searching through the computer.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The other team was making their way to the area believed to hold the new Cerebro. They came upon some type of lab room. Vincent seeing the place seemed to freeze up.  
  
"Vincent what's wrong?" Logan asked him. He didn't respond but slowly went over to a plastic looking cage big enough for a person to live in. He placed his hand on it and had this far away look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh my God." Rogue said in shock of what was going on.  
  
"Rogue what is it?" Scott asked her.  
  
She didn't respond at first but looked around the place more intently now. "Ah've....ah've been getting' this sense of déjà vu since the mountains, and this place looks too familiar. This....this is it. This is the lab Vincent was kept in."  
  
"What I thought that place was destroyed?" Jean asked her.  
  
"I said it was attacked not destroyed." Vincent said never turning around. "I never saw what happened here after I left. Looks like he rebuilt the place."  
  
Then without warning he let out a primal scream and smashed the wall of the cage. He just stood there seething the usual glow that only came when he was truly angry building up.  
  
"Hahahaha, welcome home Vincent." They heard Sinister's voice being sent over a PA system. "I always did like this place and I just had to fix it up after those fools from SHIELD had shut me down."  
  
Vincent started to stalk off without the others. "Vincent wait don't go after him alone, we got other priorities."  
  
He stopped then. "I know Scott I'm heading for our target, but if we meet him on the way there, I can't promise anything."  
  
Scott nodded his understanding. He didn't like it but he knew Vincent had to deal with this.  
  
They continued on looking at the place with new eyes as they saw the other places were it looked like the other children had been held. There were other things such as instruments and a strange genetic lab. They finally came to a large room, the map showed the second Cerebro in the room on the right.  
  
They made their way over to the large circular doors. As it opened they saw a huge room that almost looked exactly like the one in the mansion only not finished and there was a chair surrounded by controls instead of the panel they had.  
  
"Well I see you've found my new toy."  
  
They all turned around to see Sinister and Omega Red standing behind them. Sinister had the same band on his head as before. Then they were all on their knees as pain flared in their minds.  
  
Then the pain was gone. Sinister looked like he was slapped in the face. "How are you blocking me, the red head there can't possibly defend all your minds."  
  
*She's not Sinister I am*  
  
"Charles so that's why you're not with either team. No matter, we will just have to do this the hard way, Omega Red if you please."  
  
Omega Red launched into the X-Men his tentacles flying trying to grab two of them at the same time. They all scattered and made sure they were out of reach. Except for Logan who went into close quarters and fought him with his claws.  
  
Wolverine was knocked to the side and the others went to face him. Kurt used his teleportation to get in close strike and then disappear as he counter attacked. Jean threw several objects that weren't nailed down.  
  
Mayhem, Rogue and Iceman went to fight Sinister. Sinister used his own blasts to keep back Rogue and Bobby, but wasn't fast enough to hit Vincent. Vincent went around Sinister's attacks and landed several powerful blows to his body, and followed up with an energy blast.  
  
Scott had blasted Omega Red a few times, but only seemed to knock him down and when he got back up he was even more pissed off then the last time.  
  
"This is not going to be easy." Scott grumbled to himself, as he threw himself to his right avoiding Omega Red's attack, who was thrown back thanks to Jean.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The others were leaving the lab, after they had found the information they needed and deleted it. For good measure Kitty had phased through the computer banks on the far wall to be sure.  
  
They were leaving when Kitty noticed something in one of the glass cases. She took a closer look and found a strange little purple creature. It actually looked like a little dragon. It looked really weak and thin, it also had all of these wires and monitors hooked up to it.  
  
It looked so cute and helpless to her. She couldn't just leave it behind especially for Sinister to finish with whatever he was doing to it. So she phased her hands into the glass and picked it up. She phased it also so all the wires and monitors would fall off.  
  
As soon as she had it out, it opened it's eyes and started to squirm and thrash. "Shh, there, there little guy I'm not going to hurt you." Kitty tried to sooth the little guy, and started to pet it as best she could. It actually seemed to calm down and looked up at Kitty.  
  
It sniffed at her at first, then licked her face once. She giggled at his lick, and he curled up into her arms, too tired to fight her. He also started to shake, so Kitty held him close and went to join the others before the got left behind.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Vincent had battled Sinister for a few minutes while the others had finally subdued Omega Red. He now had Sinister by the throat. He hated this man, no this monster more than anything, he was the source of most of all his pain and suffering in his life. He wanted to make him pay. For April, the others, his mother for himself and who knows how many others.  
  
He also wanted to get rid of that superior smirk on his face.  
  
"Vincent, don't do it." Cyclopes calmly said to him. "He's not worth it, and it won't make the pain go away, you know it won't."  
  
My free fist was pulled back ready to smash his face in with one blow. I wanted him to suffer to pay. I wanted vengeance pure and simple. But Scott was right, when I accidentally killed Simons it didn't make all the pain he inflicted on me go away. It just added to it.  
  
I lowered my fist. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him in cold blood, it's just not my way.  
  
"Hehehehe." Sinister was actually laughing at him. "Pity I had high hopes for you, but you had to grow a conscience. No matter you couldn't have hurt me anyways." And with that his face and body healed almost instantly.  
  
Everyone had seen this in their last fight but still was taken aback by just how fast he could heal. "I'm immortal you fools, my body can regenerate from any wound or injury. I don't even grow old. There's nothing you can do to me." He smugly said to their faces.  
  
"Let me get this straight." Mayhem coldly said. "No matter what I do to you I can't kill you?"  
  
Sinister gave that superior smirk again. "No."  
  
Mayhem then got that predatory smile he showed only when he had something nasty planed for someone. "Fine then no killing, just a whole lot of bruising." [A/N: I just had to put that in this story somewhere] Then Mayhem punched Sinister so hard he flew into the nearest wall. He actually made an impression in the wall.  
  
"Ouch." He weakly muttered before falling face first onto the floor.  
  
"Well at least he can feel pain." Mayhem said through gritted teeth. Killing him might not make him feel better, but THAT sure did a little.  
  
"Scott let's finish this." Vincent said to him and walked to the Cerebro room. Scott followed and when Vincent raised his hands Scott knew what he had planed and raised his own hand to his visor.  
  
Together they blasted the hell out of the room, eventually it started to collapse in on itself. They ran out of the room and looked back in time to see it all finally collapse.  
  
Sinister slowly got up and leaned against the wall for support. "You think you've won?" He spat at them. "Well if I can't win then I guess you won't be around to enjoy your victory."  
  
He pushed what seemed like a button that was on his belt.  
  
Suddenly the complex was rocked by several explosions throughout the place. Sinister laughing manically at them as they all soon realized he had rigged the place to blow. They all started to make to the hanger as fast as they could.  
  
Vincent stopped to look back to see Sinister smiling at him and turned down another corridor.  
  
"Another time." Vincent said to himself, then turned and went to join the others.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The two teams met up and made a dead run to the hanger hoping to get to the jet as fast as possible. Kurt made several trips taking as many people as he could, and Vincent carried as many as he could and run them back to the hanger and then run back to the others.  
  
They all finally got into the X-Jet and as soon as everyone had loaded Logan took the jet out of the hanger as fast as he could. They got out of the mountain and were nearly a mile away when Vincent came up to Logan.  
  
"Logan can you turn this around and make it hover for a bit" Vincent said flatly.  
  
Logan looked at him like he was crazy. "Why on Earth do you want me to do that?"  
  
Vincent looked at Logan in the eye. "I have to see it Logan, I need to see that place burn to the ground."  
  
Logan took a minute to think about it and looked back at the others in the front section, they all nodded. Logan did as he was asked, and they were just in time to see the mountain go up in flames and exploding.  
  
They all watched as the mountain collapsed in on itself. When it was done Vincent was still staring out the window. "Thanks." He said to most likely everyone there, then went down to sit down in the back with the others that didn't get a seat up front.  
  
"Well if we're done here can we go home now?" Logan said to everyone else.  
  
"Yes Logan I believe there is nothing left for us here." Charles calmly said, and Logan turned the jet back to the mansion.  
  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 24: EPILOGUE  
  
Well here we are one chapter away from completion. 


	24. epilogue

Red Witch: whoa that was a fast response, you must have sped read through the entire thing :) Thanks for the high praise.  
  
yae yang: nice to hear from you and I'm honored you think it's the best, I hope the next one is just as good. Though I would appreciate it if you didn't wait until the last chapter to review, I like to hear the responses after each chapter then I know what people liked about it and can build on it.  
  
Damn-my-name-was-taken: I got your e-mail and hope you have a good time, oh and technically we're on opposite ends of the continent, not country. Sorry if I'm a little touchy about it but I'm Canadian and proud of it. :)  
  
Shadow-Spider: Thanks SS, I'm glad you have enjoyed this so much.  
  
ENTER MAYHEM  
  
CHAPTER 24: EPILOGUE  
  
The students were getting some rest on the flight back. Kurt was out almost immediately from all the teleporting. Rogue was leaning against Vincent with her head resting on his shoulder. He was still awake with a far off look in his eyes. Obviously he was deep in thought.  
  
Most of the others were either resting or talking quietly so they wouldn't disturb the others. Kitty thought this was a good idea to go up from and ask McCoy about her new 'pet'.  
  
Kitty walked quietly up to him still holding the little creature in her arms. He was a little smaller than a house cat, but weighed a lot less, mostly because he seemed unhealthy to her.  
  
"Mr. McCoy could you look at something I found in Sinister's lab." Kitty asked him, afraid he wouldn't approve of what she did. No one seemed to notice him yet (How that's possible I have no idea) but everyone was too busy running for their lives at the time.  
  
Hank looked at the sleeping figure in her arms and his eyebrows shot straight up. "Oh my goodness! Is that a dragon?!"  
  
This caused everyone else up from to sharply turn around to look, even Logan who jerked around a little too fast at the word 'dragon' caused his hands to jerk at the controls and sent the jet a little roughly to the side.  
  
Immediately a chorus of complaints and shouts came from the back, several of which were from people rudely wakened up.  
  
"Kitty where did you get that?" Scott who was close enough to see it asked her sternly.  
  
Kitty was feeling slightly uncomfortable now, but didn't back down. "I found the poor little guy in the lab, he was like hooked up to all this equipment, and looked so helpless. I mean look at him, he doesn't look that healthy, and God knows what that sicko was doing to him." Hank looked more closely at him. "Fascinating."  
  
"Fascinating, are ya out of your mind Hank, we don't know what the hell that thing is." Logan shouted at him over his shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Logan" Kitty whined. "I couldn't just like leave him there, that would have been cruel and he would have died if I didn't take him, plus I thought you of all people would understand what it's like to be experimented on."  
  
Logan didn't have a response to that, it was true but that meant he didn't have to like it, so he just let out a growl.  
  
"Please Professor can I look after him, I mean where else can he go, have you ever heard of a place where they take care of dragons?"  
  
Everyone pretty much had nothing to say, where do you take a dragon, if that's what it was, it did look like a dragon, but when was the last time anyone thought they were real.  
  
"Well I for one would live to study this unique specimen." Hank said.  
  
Kitty pulled him away from him. "Mr. McCoy don't you think he's been 'studied' enough for a life time!"  
  
Hank reared back held up both hands. "My dear I would never hurt him, I mean study only in the most humane way."  
  
Kitty relaxed then. "Oh sorry I should have known better." She said solemnly, then turned to face Xavier. "So can I keep him, please?"  
  
Xavier wasn't sure she should. "Well I don't know-"but stopped when he saw Kitty biting her lower lip and giving him those puppy dog sad eyes look. He wanted to say no but he knew her reaction wouldn't be pretty so he compromised with himself.  
  
He let out a sigh. "Vary well we'll try this on a trail bases, and take it from there."  
  
Kitty let out an ecstatic squeal and hugged Xavier what also making sure the little dragon in her arms wasn't crushed. "Oh thank you Professor." Then went back happily to the others in the back.  
  
"Do you think it wise for her to keep that Charles?" Ororo asked him.  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
"IS THAT A DRAGON?" someone yelled from the back.  
  
Xavier held his head in one of his hands. "I just hope I don't live to regret this."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Unknown Location  
  
Sinister was walking through his new base, with a grin on his face.  
  
"Did they buy your performance?" Mesmero asked him.  
  
"Of course those fools just don't seem to realize just the magnificence of my mind, to think I couldn't be beaten that easy." He scoffed  
  
"Then the plan is going as discussed." Came a deep voice from across the room.  
  
They all turned to see their new arrivals. It was Magneto flanked by Sabertooth and Mystique.  
  
"Of course, first not only do we have the formula as an unexpected bonus from Vincent's blood sample. Who would have thought he would have showed himself at just the right moment."  
  
"Secondly we have the back-up files I made of Cerebro, as well as have all of their DNA. The Juggernaut will undoubtedly be grateful for busting him out of that prison when we get around to it, and with his defeat at the hands of the X-Men will most likely join us when we make the offer."  
  
"Now with their 'victory' they think they have dealt me a fatal blow to my plans." He laughed at this point, at the X-Men's gullibility. "If the fools only knew that that base was expendable. The whole idea of retrofitting that old place to push Vincent to the edge and keep their focus on what the place used to be instead of a front, was brilliant."  
  
"And all we had to do was lose a little money for Juggernaut, lose a weakling like that Prodigy 6, lose a false base and now we can proceed with our work uninterrupted and unwatched."  
  
Magneto had to admit his name did him credit, when Sinister came to him with his grand plan he was skeptical at best, but now things were working exactly as planed. Though he wouldn't admit it to Sinister's face, besides he didn't trust him or Mesmero. He would watch them closely.  
  
"Then how will the new Cerebro your building here be finished?" He asked Sinister.  
  
"Well it will take about two months, we have to work slowly if we suddenly buy up all the material to make it, it might tip Charles off, and we can't have that. I still can't believe I would actually have to steal the material instead of getting it legally like he did." He shook his head at Xavier's folly.  
  
They made their way to a window that was an entire wall. Outside was what looked like a cross between a city and a fortress, beyond the great walls stood as far as the eye could see a vast untamed jungle.  
  
In the distance large creatures could be seen. And in the sky soared something that only in museums or in movies should have exited. They were Pteranodons the flying dinosaurs long thought to be extinct.  
  
Then came one close to the window, it looked like a cross between one of those flying dinosaurs and a man.  
  
"I see Sauron has returned, then I guess he was victorious against the human tribes that attacked us earlier?" Sinister asked.  
  
"Yes he was, they will stay clear of us from now on, or they will feel our wrath again." Magneto said. "Now we can begin to prepare for the future of mutants, here safe in our sanctuary of the Savage Land."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The next day things were pretty good at the Institute. They all felt like they accomplished something, things were pretty much back to normal, well as normal as things get there.  
  
Tabitha was currently in Kitty's room talking to her. Kitty was feeding her new pet cradled in her arms with a bottle filled with special nutrients.  
  
"I still can't believe you got your own dragon AND that you get to keep it." Tabitha said to her.  
  
"I know, I always wanted a pet, but like who would expect something like this?"  
  
"What exactly are you feeding him, her, whatever."  
  
"First off it's totally a he, Mr. McCoy said that his genetic data had male genes. For what I'm like feeding him are some special nutrients that he needs, he's still pretty weak and he'll need to be feed this for about a week or two, before he's strong enough for solid food."  
  
"Will exactly is it he will eat?"  
  
Kitty made a little face. "Mr. McCoy said mostly a meat diet."  
  
Tabitha burst out laughing, after a few minutes she was able to compose herself and wipe away a few tears. "Let me get this straight, you a devout vegetarian now has a carnivorous pet."  
  
Kitty couldn't respond and the face she made only made Tabitha burst out laughing all over again.  
  
XAVIER'S OFFICE  
  
Xavier was looking out the window deep in thought. He only just registered Storm coming in to see him.  
  
"Are you alright Charles?" she asked him.  
  
Xavier waited a moment before answering her. "He'll be back Ororo, we haven't seen the last of him."  
  
"Yes I thought as much."  
  
"It seems we've gained a new enemy in our lives."  
  
"Charles what's really bothering you?"  
  
Xavier smirked a little. "I thought I was the telepath."  
  
She kindly smiled at him. "I know you too well, I see that you're worried about more than Sinister."  
  
He gave out a sigh. "What bothers me is that I didn't see any of this coming. I know that the images I got of the future were not complete and they were only fragments, but I never saw Vincent here, which was why I was so surprised when he called."  
  
"Also I never knew about April or what would have happened to her. Things are changing from what I've seen."  
  
"Is that a good thing or bad thing Charles?"  
  
He thought about Jean and the rest. "I hope so, I really hope certain parts of the future have changed, but I have to wonder, if those things that I hoped wouldn't change have also been effected."  
  
Ororo went over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That's a lot of pressure and things to worry about Charles, but you must remember you can only do what you can, some things are just out of our hands, and we must have hope for the best."  
  
"Thank you Ororo, I believe you may be right." He said while staring at the setting sun, thinking if the future could be changed for the good, or if it was all out of his hands.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Vincent was sitting down his back against the mansion looking out to the setting sun.  
  
"Hey what are ya doin' out here?"  
  
He looked over to see Rogue standing there looking down at him.  
  
Vincent smiled at her. "Just watching the sun set, care to join me?"  
  
She sat down next to him and leaned against him. They watched in silence at the sun going down the sky turning gold and red.  
  
Vincent reached down to her hand and she held it in return. After everything at this moment he felt better than he had in years. He found out most of the mysteries of his past, he faced his demons and was stronger for it.  
  
He felt a weight had been lifted not only while facing it, but also when he told everyone about his past, at first he feared everything would change for the worse, but it didn't.  
  
There was still the pain of his past and of April, but he also found something else. He found a place where he truly felt he belonged. These people were like him, mutants that society fears and hates, he's found friendships both here and with Amanda, Amy, Pam and Joseph.  
  
He repaired the damage done to his friendships with Mary and Benny. This place he also found the girl of his dreams, someone who knew him better than anyone. He cared for her like he never cared for anyone else in his life.  
  
He looked at her and studied her face in the glow of the fading sun she looked beautiful. He felt his heart increase and for a second she actually took his breath away, she was so strong, independent, sure she could be cold or even distant at times, but he knew that was her way of coping with her powers.  
  
He saw the pain she felt, and he did his best to help her forget it, just like she made him forget his own pain.  
  
He looked back to the sun. For the second time in his life he felt truly at peace with himself, his life, and the world.  
  
He was truly happy at this moment. He had new friends who accepted him, a great place to live, and an incredible girlfriend.  
  
For the first time.  
  
He truly felt he had come home.  
  
THE END  
  
For now stay tuned to the sequel Enter DayTripper, but not too fast, I'm working on my SG-12 story after I post this, so it will be a little while, but not too long hopefully.  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed while I was writing this:  
  
hnh  
  
Supergirlhv  
  
eden  
  
Damn-my-name-was-taken  
  
Fear Me  
  
Shadow-Spider  
  
Louc S. Swarm  
  
Raliena  
  
ayu  
  
BlackRoseApocalypse  
  
moondragon-1001  
  
yae yang  
  
Red Witch 


End file.
